Gift Of The Forest
by The Chuckinator
Summary: A shocking truth is revealed to Shadow, shattering a false past. He reunites with his revealed brother, and when that brother is bitten by a wolf, they and their friends are pulled into a family feud...only to be thrown into an even bigger struggle after the first! Adopted from Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryuu. Contains OCs
1. A Shocking Truth Brought To Light

Gift Of The Forest  


By Phantom Flickering Gundam-Ryuu and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: A Shocking Truth Brought To Light

Shadow walked slowly through the halls of GUN Headquarters, his mind in turmoil as he stared at the slip of paper clutched in his trembling hand. _H-How is this...even possible?_ He thought. _I'm...I thought I was...a genetically engineered life form...how can he be my brother?_

He found himself thinking back to when this shocking news was passed to him: the GUN Commander having summoned him to his office after a routine series of tests and checkups all GUN operatives took on a daily basis. It was only a few minutes ago. The Commander looked at him when he walked in.

"I have something you'd be interested in, Shadow," Commander Towers said, handing Shadow the paper.

Shadow had raised an eyebrow at this. "What's this, Commander?"

"Your DNA report. We recently did a DNA test...and yours matches Sonic's. You're his brother."

Shadow's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze down to the paper, unconsciously allowing his mouth to fall slightly open as he read the words on it. After a moment, he looked at the Commander again, eyes blazing with confusion, and some anger.

"H-How could he be my brother? I'm an experiment from the ARK!"

The Commander shook his head. "You were never created on the ARK, Shadow. You were born to the same parents as Sonic, and was kidnapped by GUN at a young age, then experimented on in the ARK."

Shadow opened and closed his mouth silently, then clenched his fists, rage sparking in his eyes as an angry shout escaped him. "You kidnapped me? You bastards KIDNAPPED ME?!"

"We did kidnap you, and Sonic as well. The two of you have...a strange DNA pattern...and we wanted to find out what it was."

"Just because we had strange DNA...you thought that gave you the right to kidnap us?" Shadow questioned in a dangerous tone of voice, tensing up as he did so.

"Your DNA is a mix of an anthropomorphic hedgehog and a normal wolf, so yes. It's...lycanthropic."

Shadow froze. "Are you saying...that we're...werewolves?"

The Commander studied Shadow for a moment, then slowly shook his head. "Half," Commander Towers said. "Only a bite from a full-blooded werewolf will awaken your wolf forms. And when it does, you will not be the same."

"What do you mean, Commander?" Shadow questioned. "Will we have wolfish behaviors and characteristics?"

"You will. You'll also have enhanced senses and abilities, as well as the weaknesses of a werewolf. But most of all...you'll be immortal."

Shadow stared at the Commander in shock. He and Sonic would be immortal? "Immortal?" Shadow whispered.

The Commander nodded. "Yes, you and Sonic will be immortal once becoming werewolves. That's the reason that we kidnapped the two of you when you were children. We wanted to learn the secret of immortality that happened to be in yours...and Sonic's...genes."

Shadow frowned. He grew even angrier as a Chaos Spear appeared in his hands as he began to shout at the Commander.

"Tell me...Commander," Shadow hissed, "Did you learn that particular secret at the cost of our FREEDOM?!" Abraham Towers gulped and nodded. "Then at least our childhood wasn't lost for nothing, eh?" Shadow's snarl had Towers cowering, even more so when he saw the Chaos Spear lengthen in Shadow's hands. Shadow glared at the man silently for a moment. "Pathetic...Tell me...why was I lead to believe I was an experiment instead of being returned to my parents with Sonic? And your answer had better be good, or this Chaos Spear will be shoved somewhere quite sensitive."

Towers gulped and nodded, unconsciously moving his hands to cover himself. "Your parents were killed by GUN when we took the two of you," he said. "Sonic escaped after we...experimented on him. You, however, we had to keep at the request of Gerald Robotnik to study."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock. He glared at the human and began to choke him. GUN killed his parents and used him? "You bastard KILLED OUR PARENTS?!" Shadow roared, shaking Towers, who was turning blue in the face. Shadow snarled at him once more, then loosened his grip, but not releasing it. "Why did Gerald want to keep me for study?" Shadow paused. "Was it for Maria? And your experiments...are they the source of Sonic's speed?"

"We never meant to kill your parents!" The Commander shouted. "A soldier went against our orders!" Shadow scoffed at that and shook his head, not believing what he said. "As for keeping you, it was for studying your lycanthropy, as well as Sonic's. But Sonic escaped, like I said, after we experimented on the both of you. The experiments we did endowed the both of you with powers: speed and Chaos Powers."

"Hmph, at least the experiments did one good thing." Shadow dropped Towers and cancelled the Chaos Spear as he turned around and began to walk to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Shadow turned his head and threw him his GUN badge. "I'm quitting. Are you so full of yourself to think I would stay with the Organization that lied to me my whole life, and is the reason I'm an orphan?"

"Sonic's an orphan as well!" The Commander insisted.

Shadow glared at him as tears ran down his face. He looked away from the Commander, and ran off at the speed of sound, sobbing as he did so. The Commander watched him go, pity evident in his eyes. He sighed before turning to stare out his window, knowing the higher ups would be there to deal with him shortly. He smiled sadly; he had after all revealed the most classified secret GUN had claim to.

 _Good luck with your new life...Shadow the Hedgehog,_ he thought.


	2. Reunited Brothers

Chapter 2: Reunited Brothers

Shadow calmed down after a few seconds of running, and quickly wiped his tears away. He sighed with something near to relief as he approached the exit of GUN's base, and walked past the guards without a second glance. He was glad to be leaving the military organization behind.

"I guess I should go see...my brother." Shadow smiled, something he rarely did. "I just hope he doesn't think I've gone insane when I tell him..."

He ran to Sonic's house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Sonic answered it. "Hey, Shads. What's up?" He frowned, noticing the tears in the other's eyes. "You're crying...what's wrong?"

Shadow reached up and felt that his cheeks were wet, he'd started crying without realizing it. Sighing, he gave a weak smile. "Can I come in? I have something to tell you...and it's pretty crazy, so having a couch to fall on might be in your best interests."

Sonic nodded and let Shadow inside. Shadow sat on the couch and looked at his brother, then handed him the DNA results.

"What's this?" Sonic asked, taking the slip of paper.

Shadow sighed, then spoke up. "It's the results of a DNA test GUN had done on me...and it revealed something I never thought was possible. Read it."

The blue hedgehog did so. His eyes widened in shock as he read it. When he was done, he looked at Shadow, his eyes filled with tears. "You're my...brother?" Shadow nodded, and Sonic sat down, starting to cry. "I have a brother..." he said. "All this time, I thought I was an orphan...I thought I had no family...but I have a brother..."

Shadow looked over at Sonic, tears in his own eyes, and suddenly, to the surprise of them both, hugged him. "And I thought I was just an experiment, but I'm a natural being with a brother..." Here Shadow smiled. "Admittedly, he's an annoying brother, but there's only so much one can ask for." This prompted a small laugh from Sonic.

Sonic sighed, tears falling down his face. "I don't remember much about my childhood. All I remember was that I lived in an orphanage most of my early life...it was horrible. The people there...abused me...physically...emotionally...eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and ran away."

Shadow looked at him in pity. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you..." He gave Sonic another hug, and the two of them started at a knock at the door.

Sonic went to open it and saw Tails. "Hey buddy," Sonic said. "How've you been?"

Tails smiled and walked inside. "I'm good. What were you and Shadow talking about?"

Sonic chuckled at Shadow's groan as he answered the fox. "Just the fact that the Blue Blur and I have a...blood connection." Tails gave him a confused look, which prompted Sonic to speak.

"We're brothers."

Tails stared at them in shock, his mouth wide open. "How?" He asked.

This time, Shadow spoke. "GUN ran a DNA test on me that matched our DNA. Towers called me to his office and revealed everything to me." Shadow gave a small smile. "I'm not an experiment made in a lab, Sonic and I were kidnapped as toddlers, and a GUN soldier apparently went against orders and killed our parents. GUN conducted experiments on us, which gave us our speed and Chaos powers. Sonic escaped, and Gerald Robotnik requested I be kept for further experimentation...for Maria's sake, I imagine. And the other reason...well, I haven't even told Sonic about that yet."

"Is it because we're werewolves?" Sonic asked him.

Shadow looked at his brother, shocked that he knew. "How...?"

"I figured it out when I turned into a Werehog the next full moon after the Dark Gaia incident. I can change at will now. Since you told me you're my brother, I figured you're one too."

Shadow nodded. "I am a werewolf, but I can't transform. So, your werehog form is a partial transformation? I assume you can't change all the way? Towers said that only a bite from a full-blooded werewolf would unlock our abilities completely."

"Yeah, my Werehog form is a partial transformation. Have you seen it before?"

"No, actually. I haven't. I was busy with the rest of the GUN organization. We were defending towns and cities from the Dark Gaia creatures and rescuing the people around the cracks where the Earth split apart."

Sonic smiled. "Let me show you, then."

He closed his eyes and began to transform. Shadow could only watch with wide eyes as Sonic changed. He noted that Tails didn't seem surprised at all. The blue hedgehog's arms and legs grew muscular as lush fur covered them. Claws grew out of his fingertips and his ears went to the sides of his head and curved, growing pointed. His face changed as it lengthened into a snout.

Shadow whistled, impressed. "I can see the wolfish features. So this is what you turned into every night when Dark Gaia was awoken?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah," he said in a deep, gruff voice.

"Do you change on the full moon too?" Shadow asked, curious.

"I do."

"Do you have control?"

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Sometimes? What does that mean?"

"I don't have control on the last full moon, and when I get really angry, I transform by force."

Shadow spoke up, confused about one thing. "What do you do when you're not in control? I haven't heard anything about any attacks."

Sonic pointed at Tails as he answered. "He built a cage when I transform. Want to see what kind of powers I have in this form?"

"That would be interesting."

The Werehog smirked and walked out of the house. Shadow followed him and watched Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic turned around. His right arm stretched out, his hand forming into a fist that aimed at his brother. Shadow smirked and blocked the attack. In the other hand, a dark energy ball formed. The energy spread around Sonic into a blue aura. Sonic threw back his head and roared, then threw another punch at the shocked Shadow, his fist doubling in size and speed. He was barely able to block it this time, skidding backward a few feet as he caught the punch.

Looking up, he watched as the blue aura faded from Sonic. Once it had, Sonic retracted his stretched arm as his fist shrunk back to normal size. Shadow spoke up as it did so. "What was that?!"

"That was my Unleashed mode," Sonic said, smirking. "My abilities, senses, strength and speed enhance greatly while using it."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. You nearly sent me flying with that punch."

The Werehog chuckled and they walked back inside. Sonic sat down on the couch next to his brother and looked at him. "Do you want to stay here, Shadow? You could live with me."

"Sure, I don't have any place to go to after all. I slept in one of GUN's Agent Dorms. And besides..." Shadow's smile widened slightly. "I'd enjoy getting to know my brother better."

Sonic smiled and nodded. Tails noticed them snuggling up against each other and smiled, then left to go home. He noticed that it was getting dark, and the full moon would be out soon. The two brothers talked to each other for a while before Shadow fell asleep. Sonic smiled and stood up as he looked outside, then left a note for Shadow and walked outside. The Werehog howled and ran off on all fours towards the forest.


	3. Attacked And Bitten

Chapter 3: Attacked And Bitten

Sonic was still in control for that night since it wasn't the last full moon of that month, He was enjoying the cool night breeze blowing through his fur-like quills. After a few minutes of nonstop running, Sonic slowed to a walk and rose to two legs. He sighed as his mind wandered to what he had been told earlier, not noticing the orange-tinted amber-gold eyes following his movements from the shadows. He heard a growl, and when the Werehog turned around, a large green wolf pounced on Sonic, knocking him to the ground and biting him in the chest. Sonic howled in pain and attempted to throw the wolf off of him. He stretched his arms out and grabbed the wolf, then stood and swung it around before throwing it into the air. It landed hard on the ground and howled as its ribs broke. The Werehog groaned and clutched the wound in pain, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

As Sonic lay there in a pool of his blood, two shadowy forms, hedgehogs, came out of the tree line. Having heard the commotion, they'd come to investigate. The first, a blue hedgehog with red streaks in his quills, let out a shocked gasp. "What happened here?"

The other one shrugged and looked at the Werehog. The silver hedgehog, Silvond, spoke. "What's this thing? Some sort of...mutant wolf?"

The sound of his voice caused the blue hedgehog, Shadic, to look up from the injured wolf he had been examining. "What does it look like exactly?"

Silvond looked at the injured creature. Suddenly, the full moon vanished behind some clouds, and the two watched as it turned back to normal. Shadic saw that it was a blue hedgehog like him. He looked up at Silvond, who was a Orc/hedgehog hybrid.

"Is that...?"

Silvond nodded hesitantly. "I recognize him. He's Sonic the Hedgehog. I don't know what he just was...some sort of wolf hybrid."

Shadic sighed before moving over to the injured wolf again. "We should take him somewhere for treatment, that wound looks bad." Here he paused. "But what about this wolf? It has to be what attacked him..."

As they were talking, the Werehog groaned. It staggered to its feet as the wound on its chest healed instantly. Silvond jumped, startling Shadic, who was facing away from Sonic causing him to jump to his feet and whirl around with a cry of shock.

Sonic stared at them both for a moment, before his legs gave way and he began to collapse. Silvond, having recovered from the scare, jumped forward to catch him. "Hey! Are you alright?"

Sonic shook his head and clutched his chest. "Who are you?" He asked the two people standing in front of him.

The horned silver hedgehog answered for the both of them. "I'm Silvond, and that's Shadic. We heard a commotion and came to investigate. We found you unconscious in a pull of blood...in a strange wolf-like form." Here Silvond used his free hand to gesture at the injured green wolf. "And not far away from you was that wolf."

"I'm a werewolf," Sonic said. He looked at the unconscious green wolf. "I was running through the forest when that wolf attacked me, so I fought back." He looked back at Silvond and studied him. "What are you? You don't look like a hedgehog."

"I'm an Orc and Hedgehog hybrid. That's why I have horns and fangs." Silvond shook his head. "So, you're a werewolf? That may be why the wolf attacked you. It probably thought of you as an enemy wolf intruding on its territory."

Sonic sighed. "Well that's just great," he said sarcastically. "Now what?"

Shadic sighed. "We should get you back to your house, seeing as your wound healed itself, I don't think you need to go to the hospital." Shadic paused, then continued. "We should bring the wolf with us too."

Sonic glared at him for a moment. "Why? It nearly killed me! It's injured also, so why not leave it be?"

Shadic glared at Sonic. "That's why we need to bring it with us! You nearly killed the poor thing over a misunderstanding! If this wolf could speak, it would probably be apologizing right now!"

Sonic seemed to shrink from Shadic's short rant. "Fine," he said. As the clouds parted, he turned into a Werehog again. "Let's go."

He ran off, followed by Shadic. Silvond picked up the wolf and ran after them.


	4. The Green Wolf, Tamiel

Chapter 4: The Green Wolf, Tamiel

As they neared Sonic's home, Sonic having run ahead of them, Silvond voiced something that had confused him most of the way there. "Hey Shadic? Doesn't it seem odd to you that this wolf hasn't struggled or tried to escape once this whole time?"

Shadic looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "It does seem odd." Shadic was about to continue talking, when a loud crash sounded from in front of them, along with Sonic's panicked and pained shouts. There were also some flashes of golden light.

Shadic and Silvond glanced at one another, then picked up the pace. Running out into the open, then ground to a halt before the somewhat comical scene presented to them. An ANGRY Shadow was chasing the transformed Sonic around his yard, throwing Chaos Spears as he did so, these being the source pf the flashing lights. His shouts reached the two hedgehogs' ears.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LEAVING WITHOUT AT LEAST WAKING ME UP?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

Sonic yelped, dodging another Spear as he yelled back. He growled, his eyes flashing golden-yellow. "I LEFT A NOTE FOR YOU, SHADS! DIDN'T YOU SEE IT?"

Shadow ground to a halt, unconsciously cancelling the Chaos Spear in his hand. He grinned sheepishly. "You left a note? I...must of missed it."

Sonic stared at him, bemused and slightly angry, with one of those sweatdrops you see in anime evident on the side of his head. He sighed and shook his head. "Some brother you are."

Shadow smirked and saw Shadic and Silvond, along with the wolf. "Who are they? And why...is one of them carrying a wolf?"

"That's Shadic and Silvond," the Werehog told his brother. "I was attacked by that wolf, which I knocked unconscious, and they helped me heal. Mind if we come in?" Shadow nodded and followed the three. Silvond set the wolf on the couch and sat down next to Shadic. Shadow looked at Silvond in shock and disgust. "Get used to it," Sonic said, punching his brother on the shoulder. "He's an Orc/hedgehog hybrid. That's why he looks more like an Orc than a hedgehog." He looked at Silvond. "Aren't Orcs from Middle-Earth?"

Silvond nodded. "Yeah, I was born there."

"You were?" Sonic asked. "How'd you get to Earth?"

Silvond shrugged. "I don't know for sure myself. I was minding my own business on Middle-Earth when suddenly, I was enveloped by a bright light...and I woke up in this world. I tried to get back home, but never managed it."

"How long have you been here?"

"About a year now. I met Shadic about a month after I came here."

"Do you like it here?" The Werehog asked him.

Silvond smiled. "To be honest, yeah, I do. I get a few stares every now and again...but I do have horns and fangs, so I'm not surprised."

Sonic nodded. "You do look weird, to be honest."

The Orc/hedgehog hybrid blushed in embarrassment. Shadic smiled and patted his back, and the two looked at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow asked somewhat tersely.

"Don't mind my brother," Sonic told Shadic and Silvond. "He's like this all the time."

Shadow glared at him and scoffed. He looked at Shadic and spoke. "So, what's your story, then?"

Shadic looked at Shadow and told him. "I was born in Station Square. I've lived here my whole life...I'm adopted though. My biological parents abandoned me and left me to die."

"That's terrible," Sonic said.

Shadic shrugged and looked at the unconscious wolf. "What should we do about this wolf? It hasn't...been hostile at all since attacking you, it even let us carry it to your house...and its eyes...they're...they seem INTELLIGENT."

"It's been unconscious ever since I broke its ribs," Sonic said.

Silvond shook his head. "It's faking. I felt it shifting in my arms and I noticed it open its eyes slightly on the way here."

The wolf's ears pricked up at these words and it gave a huffing sigh as it opened its eyes and looked at them. It looked around, then saw Sonic and growled, baring its fangs and barking madly. Shadic frowned, and then started to transform into a wolf. Sonic and Shadow watched in astonishment and shock as he changed. When he was finished, Shadic shook himself to rid himself of the feeling of changing. He then approached the now silent wolf on the couch and spoke. To Sonic and the others, this sounded like yips and barks.

 _Are you alright? Please, calm down. We mean you no harm._

At these words, the green wolf gave a near smile before speaking, slowly and in little words. _My name...is Tamiel. I am...a werewolf. And I am fine...my ribs have healed._

Shadic wasn't surprised by the wolf's intelligent answer, he'd guessed earlier that it was not a normal wolf. _Why did you bite Sonic?_

At this question, Tamiel hung his head. _Instincts. Sonic's scent was that of a werewolf. I attacked. But...it was not just instincts._ Tamiel looked up and locked eyes with Shadic. _My pack...needs help._

"Help with what?" Sonic asked.

Tamiel looked at him, surprised Sonic could understand it. Shadic looked at the Werehog in shock as well.

 _You...understand me?_ Tamiel gasped. Shadic simply stared at Sonic as he nodded slowly in confirmation.

"I do," the Werehog said. "Is it because I'm a werewolf?"

Shadow looked at Sonic. He was a werewolf as well and he didn't understand Tamiel. "I can't understand him. Why can you?" He asked, confused. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "He...bit you when he attacked you..."

Sonic sighed as he nodded, already knowing what had happened. He was now a full-blooded werewolf. A smile came to his face and he looked at Tamiel. "So...what do you want me to help you with?"

Tamiel let out a whine as his head drooped. _My pack...we are suffering under the rule of our Alpha._

"Who's your Alpha?"

 _His name is Scourge...and he's my...younger brother._

Sonic's eyes widened at the name of one of his lesser known enemies, and what Tamiel had revealed along with that. "Scourge is a werewolf and he's your brother? I know him. So, what do you want me to do?"

 _I want you to help my pack...I want my pack brothers and sisters to be freed from my brother's claws._ Tamiel huffed. _I would do it myself...but he is the Alpha...I cannot fight him myself as I belong to the pack, and even if I could, there is a group of wolves in the pack that are so loyal it borders on worship._

"I'll help. I assume that you want me to become the pack Alpha after he's dead?"

Tamiel nodded. _Yes...if you decide to stay with the pack._

The Werehog smiled and nodded. He looked at Shadic. "Are you a werewolf too?"

Shadic shook his head as he changed back to normal. "No, I was born with a special power. I'm a Shapeshifter."

"A shapeshifter? That's awesome. Can you transform into anything?"

Shadic nodded. "Yes. I can change into animals, objects, mythical creatures, other people, and swap genders."

"Do you have any other powers?"

"I can summon and control fire as well."

"That's cool," Sonic said, and looked at Silvond. "What about you?"

"I have the power of Psychokinesis and Pyrokinesis, like Shadic." Silvond hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "I'm also...a Were-Polar Bear."

"You are?" Sonic asked, and Silvond nodded. "That's cool. How'd you become one?"

"I was cursed back in my world."

Shadow looked at him, interested. "How? Who cursed you?"

"In Middle-Earth, war is commonplace. I originally fought on the side of evil, angry at how I was treated because of my appearance. In an attack...I came across a little girl...and she didn't care about my appearance at all. When one of my underlings was about to kill her, I killed him and sounded a retreat. My Lord, Sauron, was displeased. He cursed me, then banished me into the wild."

"Interesting," Sonic said. "Can you change at will or is it a forced transformation?"

"It's forced on the full moon, but I can change at will otherwise."

"Tonight's the full moon. Why didn't you change tonight?"

"This is the second full moon of the month; my change is only forced on the first moon. I used to change every full moon of the month but I think my curse weakened when I came to this world."

The Werehog yawned. "I'm going to go to bed. Do you three want to spend the night?"

Shadic nodded. "If you don't mind, that would be great."

Sonic looked at his brother. Shadow noticed the look and shrugged. "I don't mind. It's nearly sunrise...we can't very well throw them out the door after they helped you."

The Werehog smiled and went to his room, then fell asleep.


	5. The Reason Revealed

Chapter 5: The Reason Revealed

Soon afterward, the sun began to rise, causing the two werewolves to begin the change back to normal. Sonic and Tamiel, used to the change, slept through it. Shadow, unable to fall completely asleep on the couch, watched curiously as the green wolf curled up on the pile of blankets on the floor began to shift back to his normal form. When he had completely changed, Shadow took in his appearance. Tamiel's normal form was an anthropomorphic green wolf with a very long, dark green tail, and a wild, dark green mane of fur on the back of his head that extended down to his shoulders with a single braided strand the fell over the front of his right shoulder. His legs and arms were the nearly the same green as his mane, only a few shades darker. There were ruffs of light green fur at his wrists and ankles. He also had several light green markings and streaks in his mane and fur. Tamiel had many scars on his body, the worst being the long winding scars on his stomach that extended down to his hip and upper leg, and the scars over his eye.

 _'He probably got some of them when he was bitten...and then gained more over the years...'_ Shadow thought sadly.

He noticed Tamiel had begun shivering. Shadow hesitated a moment before getting to his feet and grabbing another blanket, which he gently placed over Tamiel so as to not wake him. He smiled and looked at Shadic and Silvond. The two were sleeping together on a large spread of blankets, and Shadow chuckled quietly. Though the two probably would never admit it, they were like brothers. He walked upstairs and looked in Sonic's room. The blue hedgehog was sprawled out on the covers.

Shadow laughed quietly as he shook his head, tiptoeing into the room and covering his brother as well. "Idiot." He turned and began to walk to the door, intending to flop back on the couch and try to get some sleep himself.

Behind him, Sonic smirked and opened an eye as he spoke. "Mother Hen." Shadow's face went beet red at that, and stooping to pick up a stray pillow as he spun around, he chucked it at Sonic's face, earning a muffled 'umpff!'.

Sonic came fully awake and looked at his brother. "So it's a pillow fight you want, is it?" He asked, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his brother, who dodged it.

"Oh, it's on!" Shadow smirked, picking up the pillow Sonic had thrown, and another on lying on the floor of Sonic's very messy room. Sonic dodged the two pillows and threw them back at Shadow, who groaned as they hit him. "You got quite the throw there." Shadow returned the pillows again, with more force, knocking Sonic down, then bolted from the room laughing. Sonic grabbed the pillows and yelled as he gave chase.

"Come back here!" He yelled as they ran downstairs. The newly thrown pillow missed Shadow as he dived out of the way, hitting Shadic instead. He woke up with a yell, causing Silvond to jump up, and shocking Tamiel, who instinctively dropped into a crouch. Sonic stared at all of them, before bursting into laughter. "Sorry," he said. "Shadow and I were just having a pillow fight."

Shadic glared at Sonic, eye twitching, as his hand slowly inched toward a nearby pillow. "Is that all?"

"Well...I..."

The pillow hit Sonic in the face as Shadic threw it at him. Silvond laughed, invoking Sonic's wrath. He threw the pillow at Silvond, bowling him over, and causing the pillow fight to flare up as the Orc/hedgehog hybrid joined the fight.

Shadow and Tamiel, who had stopped crouching, were standing off to the side. They both wore identical expressions of confused amusement, with large sweatdrops on the sides of their heads. Shadow chuckled. "I just had to get the crazy brother, eh?"

Tamiel just shook his head and sighed. "I wish...my brother were like him."

The black hedgehog smiled sadly and apologetically at him and watched the pillow fight. Eventually, Sonic, Shadic and Silvond were lying on the floor, laughing.

"That...was...fun!" Silvond panted, worn out.

Sonic smiled. "Indeed."

Shadic just laid on the floor laughing. He snickered and got up, looking at them. "Come on you lumps, we should clean up this mess."

Sonic smiled and they did so. Afterwards, Shadow looked at his brother and smiled. "Did you have your required amount of fun for the day?"

"For now," Sonic said. "What do you want to do for today?"

Shadow jerked his head toward Tamiel. "Why don't we talk to Tamiel and have him explain things to us?" Shadow hesitated. "And we should probably let your friends know about you being a werewolf."

"They're not just my friends, they're yours too," Sonic pointed out.

Shadow stared at him before giving a small smile. "Yeah...yeah, I guess they are."

Sonic smiled back and looked at Tamiel. "So...what do we need to know?"

Tamiel sighed. "My pack is suffering under my brother, Scourge and his followers. They need to be brought down. That's why I came to you for help and bit you."

"You already told us that. Care to explain what your brother is doing?"

"He tortures all of the females, and the males are all terrified of him. The Alpha...he...he kills the weak pups, and those that look as though they will grow up strong enough to overthrow him."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. "That's disgusting."

Shadow, Shadic and Silvond nodded in agreement. Tamiel bowed his head as tears slipped down his face. "He...killed my mate and pups...after that, I became determined to end his rule. I first tried to fight him myself, but he was stronger than me, he threw me out of the pack after humiliating me and nearly gutting me alive. After I healed, I sought out someone strong that I could turn. That was you, Sonic." Shadow frowned. That must have been how Tamiel had gotten all those scars. "So...will you help us Sonic? Will you save my pack from Scourge's tyranny?" Tamiel gave him a pleading look.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Of course I will."


	6. Secrets Of The Wolves

Chapter 6: Secrets of the Wolves

Tamiel's eyes filled with tears again as he broke down, filled with joy that he had found someone willing to help his pack. "Thank you...thank you!"

He hugged Sonic, who was surprised, but hugged him back. Tamiel let go, and Sonic looked at him. "Should my brother, Shadic and Silvond help too?"

Tamiel nodded. "If they decide they want to, it would be very helpful. If you and I do this alone, then we'll have quite the battle on our hands."

Sonic looked at his brother and new friends. Shadow stepped forward without hesitation. "I'll help." This caused Tamiel to give a small, grateful smile. Sonic nodded, and then turned to Silvond and Shadic to hear their answers.

Silvond and Shadic shared a long look before nodding at the same time. They spoke in unison. "We'll help as well. We wouldn't be able to stand ourselves if we didn't."

Sonic smiled, as did Tamiel. The green wolf spoke softly. "Thank you all."

"What should we do now?" Sonic asked him.

Tamiel hesitated for a moment, and then looked Sonic straight in the eyes. "For starters...if Shadow and any of your other friends are willing...they should be turned by you."

Silvond shook his head. "I'm already a werebear. And Shadic is a shapeshifter. We have no need of a bite." Sonic nodded in acceptance of that.

Shadow stepped forward. "I'll do it. But I have a quick question for Tamiel." He turned to the wolf. "Why does he have to turn us?"

Tamiel sighed. "Sonic should turn you now, because that will make you a part of his pack, and give you the advantage of having a wolf form. If you go to fight Scourge's pack and are bitten by him or any of his wolves, you'll become part of his pack, and be forced to obey him. "Tamiel looked to Silvond and Shadic."You two...you don't have to be turned by Sonic, but you should let him mark you. Marking will allow you to join the pack as Half-Blooded wolves, and should another werewolf bite you, you will not become Full-Blooded. Only Sonic's bite will be able to cause that."

"And how will he mark us?" Shadic questioned.

Tamiel's answer was quick. "He will claw you on your right shoulder. A werewolf's claws don't carry the ability to make one a Full-Blooded wolf, but they will make you a Half-Blooded wolf. Half-Blooded wolves don't transform, but they have heightened senses and endurance. They also have slight wolfish characteristics, such as preferring rare meat over other foods."

Shadic and Silvond took a moment to discuss this option, and then nodded their agreement.

Sonic smiled, and then turned to Tamiel. "So how do I transform into a wolf? Is it forced or can I change at will?"

"You will go through forced changes at the full moons, but other than that you can change at will." Tamiel sighed. "However, you won't be able to change at will until after your first forced change, which is tonight."

"How did you become a werewolf?"

Tamiel hesitated, and then spoke. "Scourge and I became werewolves nearly a century ago. We were attacked by a black werewolf with grey streaks that was insane and half dead. It bit the two of us before we managed to kill it. It gave me the scars over my eye. Scourge and I became members of the wolf's pack, and Scourge quickly rose to the rank of Alpha." Tamiel sighed sadly. "It was about two decades ago that my brother, having been a kind and just Alpha, suddenly changed. He...became the monster I told you of. I think that the wolf that bit us not only turned us...but also passed on its insanity to my brother."

Sonic and the others looked at him in pity. "I'm sorry."

Tamiel looked at them and smiled gratefully. "You have no need to be, it wasn't your fault...but thank you."

Shadow walked up next to Tamiel and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No problem."

The anthro wolf nodded and sat down. "We'll wait for night then. That's when you'll transform for the first time."

"All right," Sonic said. "I'm going to go for a run."

He walked outside and ran off. Shadow stretched, heaving a sigh as he did so. "Speed junkie...Well, I guess I'll go for a slower paced walk around town."

"Care for some company?" Shadic asked as he yawned.

Shadow nodded. "Why not? Tamiel, are you going to join us?"

Tamiel hesitated. "I...guess I will. I'll probably attract attention with all these scars though..."

Silvond laughed as he helped the green wolf up. "You think you have it bad? I have horns and fangs!"

Tamiel laughed aloud as he got to his feet. "Good point!" Still chuckling, he led the others out of the house.


	7. A Race

Chapter 7: A Race

True to both their words, the group attracted many odd stares, until Shadow finally put a stop to it with a Chaos Spear and a verbal threat of pain to anyone else caught staring. After that, they had no more trouble. Shadow looked at the three and smiled.

"Is that better? I know how it feels; I got my fair share of stares for good amount of time awhile back." He asked.

Shadic nodded. "Because you were thought to be dead? Or was it because you helped Eggman originally?"

Shadow chuckled. "Both, I think."

Silvond smiled and looked around. "Well, what do you want to do? Want to get some snacks or race?"

Shadow thought about it. "Let's get a bite to eat first, and then maybe we can race."

He led his three new friends to Olive Garden and walked inside, then sat down and ordered his food. Silvond, Shadic and Tamiel ordered theirs as well. Shadow looked at Silvond, asking him what it was like in Middle-Earth. Silvond thought about it and answered.

"It's nothing like here," Silvond said. "There's a lot of villages and kingdoms. Many Elves, Dwarves and Men have kingdoms of their own as well. Most transportation are by horses or on foot. It's a beautiful land."

Shadow nodded, and wondered if Silvond would ever want to go back. Tamiel beat Shadow to actually asking the question. "Have you ever wanted to go back there?"

Silvond took a moment to think about his answer. "I don't really know. I like it here...I guess if I ever got the chance to go back, I'd take it...but I don't think that will ever happen."

Shadic patted his friend on the back comfortingly as the waiter came back with their food. The three hedgehogs ate in silence from there, and when it came time to pay for the meal, Shadow insisted on paying it himself to repay Shadic and Silvond for helping Sonic, and because he didn't think Tamiel had any money with him. Once he paid, he walked outside as the others followed. Shadic saw Sonic eating a chili dog and walked up to him.

"Hey Sonic! Up for a race?" He asked.

Sonic smirked. "Sure. Think you can keep up with me? I can run at the speed of sound."

Shadic smirked back as he dropped into a runner's crouch. "I'll try my best to not leave you in the dust, slowpoke." Shadic waved Silvond and Shadow over as well. "Get over here you two! Let's make it a four person race!"

They walked over and crouched down as well. Tamiel looked at them.

"Is shapeshifting allowed?" He smirked.

"Sure," Sonic said. "You, Shadic and Silvond can change if you want. Although Shadow and I can't yet."

Tamiel's smirk grew. "Then count me in too." As Tamiel approached the starting line, he began to transform. By the time he reached it he was a wolf. Shadic followed suit, but he changed into a Thoroughbred horse instead.

Tamiel wagged his tail once as he crouched down. _Ready, Sonic?_

Sonic nodded. "First one to the forest in Mystic Ruins wins. Ready? Here...we...GO!"

He sped off, and the others followed suit. Tamiel howled as he ran, dust flying as his paws pounded the ground mercilessly. He and Shadic were nearly even, but Shadic had a narrow lead due to his longer stride. Silvond was in last place, and Sonic and Shadow were neck and neck.

"Come on, can't you three keep up?" Sonic cockily taunted.

A growl came from Tamiel as a whinny came from Shadic. Silvond rolled his eyes before closing them, transforming into a gigantic polar bear that was twice the size of all the others. He roared and charged forward. Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened, they looked at each other, then as one sped up, zipping ahead and leaving Tamiel and Shadic in the dust as Silvond passed them by. The gigantic white bear looked at the two brothers. It growled, showing its massive teeth. Sonic and Shadow gulped.

"Sonic...we might want to speed up!"

The blue hedgehog nodded and did so. The bear roared again and took off after him; its massive paws thudding on the pavement, making the ground shake.

"You're one huge bear, Silvond!" Sonic shouted at it. "But you still aren't faster than me!"

Silvond roared out his disagreement, and lengthened his stride, slowly closing ground with the two hedgehogs. Before he could catch up completely however, they had reached the forest in twin streaks of blue and gold.

"Shadow and I win!" Sonic said.

Silvond ground to a halt next to them, already changing back to normal. "Damn! I almost had you too!"

"You're pretty huge as a bear, Silvond," Sonic said. "How big are you? Fifty feet?"

Silvond shook his head. "I'm not THAT big, more like 10 feet, normally. I can alter my size somewhat though...so I might have been bigger than normal."

"You can change your size? That's cool. Can you show us?"

The Orc/hedgehog hybrid nodded. He closed his eyes and turned into a ten foot polar bear, is body swelling with muscle as he grew bigger. A few minutes later, he had reached an impressive height of fifty feet. The gigantic bear looked down upon the two hedgehogs and growled, peeling its lips back to show its sharp teeth. Then it shrank, turning back into its normal form as it did so.

"I don't know if I can get any bigger than that, I've never tried," Silvond said.

Shadow nodded, impressed by that size alone. "That was cool." Shadow paused here, and looked back the way they'd came with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't...Tamiel and Shadic have reached us by now?"

Suddenly, a frantic neigh rang out, and after glancing at each other, Sonic, Shadow, and Silvond ran back the way they came, only to see Shadic, still a horse, on the ground, injured. Tamiel knelt by him in his normal form. Silvond, Sonic and Shadow ran over to them.

"What happened?!" Silvond asked, his tone sharp as he joined Tamiel beside his injured friend.

Tamiel was frantic. "He was running beside me one minute, the next, he was on the ground behind me...I think his foot got caught in a hole or something. His leg is broken...I told him not to change back since doing so could injure him further."

Sonic frowned. "What should we do? We can't take him to the hospital in that form."

Shadow shook his head. "And if we take him to a vet...horses are almost always put down when they break legs."

"Well, we can't kill him. There has to be something we should do for Shadic," Sonic said.

Silvond was silent, but he was thinking, trying to come up with a way to help Shadic. Sonic and the others were talking, suggesting ideas one after the other, each being shot down.

None of them noticed the gentle, pale green eyes looking at them from a tree nearby.


	8. Transformation

Chapter 8: Transformation

Sonic's ears twitched at the sound of the soft footsteps, and he spun around, startling the others who hadn't noticed the approaching figure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The figure, a pale purple hedgehog with silver quills, stopped moving a few feet from Sonic and the others. She smiled gently, and dipped her head to them, waking up the small angel-winged Chao on her head, which squeaked indignantly.

"My name is Luminescence, or Lumi if you prefer." Lumi reached up and picked up the Chao from her head. "And this is Star, my closest friend and companion."

Shadow eyed Lumi and Star suspiciously, then spoke up. "And what exactly do you want with us?"

Lumi pointed to Shadic. "I want to help your friend. I have Healing Abilities."

Sonic smiled. "By all means, use them."

Lumi nodded, then stepped forward. She knelt by Shadic and held her hands over his injured leg as she closed her eyes. After a few tense moments, her hands began to release a soft, ethereal green glow. Shadic's movements stopped as he felt the pain in his leg subside, signaling that it was healed. He lay there on his side for a moment, then changed back to his normal form. He smiled as he stood up, perfectly fine and pain free.

He held out his hand and helped Lumi up. "Thank you, I would have been in a lot of trouble there if you hadn't helped out."

Lumi smiled and nodded, then looked around the forest. She had to take them somewhere. As she was looking around, she noticed something that caused her to freeze up. The shadows she and the others were giving off were lengthening. Lumi snapped her gaze up to the sky, dismayed to see the sun almost completely set. "Oh...oh, no...I...I have to go!"

Shadic gave her a confused look that turned to shock as she suddenly vanished in a flash of shimmering light. Tamiel, behind him, had also noticed the sun setting. "It's nearly time for the moon to rise!"

Sonic's eyes widened in shock as the sun set and the full moon appeared. He was starting to shake. He gave a moan of pain followed by Tamiel, and the rest of their friends backed away from them to give them space. Sonic grunted in pain, feeling the transformation beginning. His body began to grow as his chest pushed out. Sonic's legs and arms thickened with muscle and grew larger, lengthening as well. His shoes burst apart as long, sharp claws broke through his feet. This caused his feet to merge together, becoming thick three-toed paws. The same thing happened with his hands as his gloves tore off, revealing sharp claws. Bones in his knees and arms cracked and broke apart as they reversed, forcing Sonic onto all fours.

His fur darkened, turning a dark blue/grey color. He continued to expand in size as his body lengthened. His tail grew bushier and pushed out farther, resembling a long wolf's tail. Sonic's screams became growls, his vocal cords changing as his neck expanded, causing his face to change. The ears moved, swiveling to each side of his head and becoming more pointed. Bones in his face cracked and stretched outwards to become the snout of a wolf. His mouth and nose fused together, turning into powerful jaws. Sonic ground his teeth in pain as he felt them lengthening past his gums, sharpening into long fangs. His quills, which had tips of white on them, also elongated. Sonic's sense of taste, smell and sight heightened greatly. Finally, his eyes narrowed into slits as they changed to a golden-yellow color.

Tamiel went through the same change, but as he had been a werewolf longer, he was more resistant to the pain than Sonic, so he managed to withhold most of his screams. When the transformations were over, two wolves, one blue and one green, stood in front of Shadow, Shadic and Silvond. They all tensed, not sure if the two had control. Sonic growled and looked around. He saw Shadow and howled, then lunged at his brother.

Shadow's eyes widened and he jumped backward, barely avoiding Sonic. The blue wolf landed in a crouch, snarling at Shadow. The ebony hedgehog took a deep breath, then spoke. "...Sonic?" The transformed hedgehog's ears pricked up at the name and he loosened his stance slightly, Shadow noticed this and took a step forward hesitantly. "Sonic...are you in control?"

It happened too fast for anyone to react, Sonic suddenly dropped back into his crouch with a snarl louder than the first, and threw himself at Shadow, who managed to throw up his arm to protect his throat. He cried out as Sonic's fangs sank deep into his arm. At Shadow's yell, Tamiel leapt into action, having finally shaken off the light-headedness he always suffered after transforming. He slammed into Sonic's side, knocking him away from Shadow and the others. The blue wolf howled and skidded, digging his claws into the ground to steady himself. He growled at Tamiel. Shadic watched as the two wolves circled each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Tamiel growled, and barked at Sonic. He tensed, then ran toward Sonic, trying to drive him away from the others.

Sonic howled in anger as he was forced to back away, then met Tamiel's charge with his own, the two clashing head on, rearing on their hindpaws as they snapped and clawed at one another. Tamiel unfortunately, wasn't paying enough attention to his footing, and howled in dismay as his paw slipped on a patch of wet grass, sending him crashing onto his side. He then found himself pinned by the feral Sonic, he began struggling, unable to do anything as the blue wolf's bared fangs descended toward his neck. Suddenly, a new howl sounded through the night, and another wolf sent Sonic rolling with a powerful tackle, then backed up and helped Tamiel to his feet.

Tamiel growled at Shadic. _Thank you for helping me Shadic...but what do you think you're doing?! You could get bitten! Just get the others out of here, I'll keep Sonic in check._ Shadic shook his head and stood beside Tamiel. The two glared at Sonic, growling ferociously. _Dammit Shadic! Feh...there's no changing your mind is there?_ Tamiel huffed.

Shadic just grinned. _Nope. I'm not leaving any friends behind, even if one wants to tear my throat out._ As if on cue, Sonic snarled from across the clearing.

Tamiel shook his head. _Well then, let's try to bring Sonic down without killing him._

Shadic nodded, and the two wolves dropped into crouches, but just as they were about to attack the snarling blue wolf, a beautiful song began echoing into the night air. All three wolves raised their eyes skyward, to see a large bird, its feathers glowing in a spectrum of beautiful colors. The bird circled once, then alighted before Sonic, dipping its slender neck down as it sang to him. The blue wolf slowly ceased to snarl, a feeling of content tiredness coming over him. Shadic and Tamiel watched as Sonic swayed, then fell to the ground, snoring. The two wolves looked at each other, and then back at the bird. It flapped its wings and rose into the air, turning its head toward the two wolves as it gave a final trill, then vanished into the night sky.


	9. Tails Of Change

Chapter 9: Tails of Change

Shadic looked at Tamiel, wondering what that was. _That was...do you have any idea?_

Tamiel shook his head. _I have no clue. It helped us out though...we should get Sonic back to his house._

The other blue wolf nodded and turned back to normal, looking at Sonic. Shadic sighed and picked the sleeping wolf up, which was still snoring, his eyes closed. Shadow chuckled. The black hedgehog was holding his arm tightly to stop the bleeding from his bite wound. "Only Sonic would still manage to snore as a wolf." He grimaced in pain and looked at the wound, which was healing rapidly. "Guess I'm officially bitten."

Tamiel nodded. Shadic took the lead, carrying Sonic over his shoulder. Silvond, Tamiel and Shadow followed him. As they left the forest, the bird that had helped them was sitting on a tree branch. It flew deeper into the forest and came to a large clearing. It landed in the clearing as it let out a short keening call, and almost seemed to smile as a small angel-winged Chao flew sleepily to land on its head. With one final cry, the bird opened its wings and vanished...in a flash of shimmering light.

Shadic walked into Sonic's house, setting the blue wolf down on the floor. Sonic yawned, putting his head on his paws. The blue wolf's eyes flickered open before closing again, and he was out like a light. Shadow smiled at his transformed brother before looking at Tamiel, wondering why Sonic had lost control.

"Why did Sonic go berserk when you didn't? I thought he only lost control on one of two of the moons."

Tamiel sighed. _That was when he was a Partial Werewolf. Newly turned Full-Blooded Werewolves always lose control every moon, only werewolves who've been around for a while, like me, have control on the last two full moons._

Shadow didn't even blink at the fact that he could understand Tamiel in his wolf form. He sighed and frowned, then sat down on the couch. Tamiel, Shadic and Silvond sat next to him. Shadow stretched and yawned. "I guess we should all go to bed...we've had an exhausting day."

Shadic echoed Shadow's yawn. "But what do we do with Sonic? What if he wakes up during the night?"

Tamiel looked at the blue wolf, not sure what to do. _I could keep watch over him..._

Shadow stepped forward and spoke up. "There's no need to keep watch over him. Tails, one of mine and Sonic's other friends, built a cage for him when he lost control as a Partial Werewolf."

The green wolf nodded; they could use that. Shadow called Tails and explained the situation to him.

"I'll be over in a few minutes," Tails said.

Shadow smiled gratefully. "Thanks Tails." Hanging up, Shadow turned to the others. "He'll be here soon."

True to his word, Tails was knocking at the door within 10 minutes. "Hey," he said. "I'm here. Where's Sonic?"

Shadow led Tails up to Sonic's room. They'd put the unconscious wolf in the room on his bed, then locked the door in case he woke up. Tails smirked as he heard the wolf snoring. He brought the cage into the room, then picked Sonic up and put him in the cage, then closed and locked it.

"That should hold him. The floor of the cage is steel, but I made the bars out of steel laced with silver alloy, so he can't touch them without getting a nasty burn." Tails explained.

Shadow smiled. "Thanks Tails. This room wouldn't have held him long if he woke up."

The fox smiled. "So...you're a werewolf too, eh?"

Shadow sighed and gave a rueful smile. "Yep. Sonic bit me right after he transformed. We meant to have him bite me when he was in control...but that didn't happen obviously."

"Interesting. I wish I was a werewolf or some sort of mythical creature."

"It is pretty cool...if only there wasn't the price of being a rampaging beast every full moon."

Tails smiled. "Do you want me to stay here or go back home?"

"Why don't you stay here for the night? It's really late."

The anthro fox nodded and walked out of the room. Shadow sighed and went to his own. He and the others all fell asleep, and thankfully, Sonic didn't wake up once during the night. A few hours later Tails woke up. He walked into Sonic's room and took out a vial, then drew Sonic's blood. Just as he finished, the sun began to rise, and Sonic began to change back to normal. Tails hid the vial in his glove and looked at Sonic, as he groaned.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, waking up. "What's going on? Why am I in this cage? Did I...?" As he unlocked the cage, Tails nodded slowly. Sonic sighed and walked downstairs. "Damn it," he said. "What the hell did I do last night?"

Tails followed him and saw Shadow, Shadic, Silvond and Tamiel sitting on the couch, talking to each other. They looked up as the two walked in. Shadow jumped up and ran over to his brother and gave him a quick hug. "Sonic! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Shadow. What happened last night after I transformed? I don't remember a thing."

Shadow hesitated before he answered, then realized that Sonic would want a straight answer. "You bit me, then fought with Tamiel and Shadic jumped in when he went down."

At the look of alarm on Sonic's face, Shadow quickly reassured him that he hadn't bitten anyone else. "You didn't bite Shadic, don't worry. Just after Tamiel got back up, a strange, glowing bird showed up and sang to you, and you fell asleep. We came back to the house after that."

Sonic gave a sigh of relief and hugged his brother. "So you're a werewolf now too?"

Shadow nodded. "Yep. I won't change until the next month though, since last night was the last Full moon of this month."

"That's good."

Tamiel stood and spoke. "Well then, since Shadow is already bitten...Shadic, Silvond, do you want to do the Marking now?"

The two nodded and walked over to Sonic. Sonic took a deep breath before speaking. "You two want to be partial werewolves, correct?" Shadic and Silvond nodded, and Sonic sighed. He looked at Tamiel. "Can I change at will now? I can't control myself, so..."

Tamiel nodded. "Don't worry; you can change into your wolf form at will now. You'll have control when you do so." Tamiel paused. "If you ever get very stressed or angry, you might change into your wolf form, or partially change."

Sonic sighed and nodded, then closed his eyes and willed himself to change. He groaned in pain as his body transformed. Everyone watched in silent fascination and pity, and Shadow winced once or twice, knowing he would go through the same thing eventually. The transformation only took about a minute to finish, and as his teeth came in, the fully changed Sonic shook himself. The blue wolf growled and looked at Shadic and Silvond, then roared and clawed them on the right shoulder, leaving scratch marks. Then Sonic changed back to normal.

"There," he said as Shadic and Silvond looked at the deep scars.

"I'm guessing that these won't heal fully?" Silvond questioned.

Tamiel nodded. "Those will remain as scars to show you are Marked and a part of Sonic's pack."

Shadic smiled and looked at Sonic, who smiled back. Tails looked at them, then left. He had to get to his house to study Sonic's blood. Sonic's ears twitched at the sound of the door closing, and he quickly ran over to it, pulled it open, and yelled a quick "See you later!" to Tails, who waved back as he walked down the sidewalk.

Shadow sighed and stretched along with Tamiel and Shadic, the three still aching from the previous night. Silvond absentmindedly rubbed his arm. The four friends sat down and continued to talk.

Tails just got home and pulled Sonic's blood from his glove. He smiled and went downstairs to his lab, putting the blood under a microscope and examining it. He stuck with this for a few hours, and using some of the blood, ran special experiments on it.

"Incredible," he said as he was making a serum out of Sonic's blood. "His blood keeps regenerating, and is very different from normal red blood."

After he finished the serum, Tails filled a syringe with it and stuck it in his arm, hoping he would transform. He pressed down the plunger, then stood still and waited in silent anticipation and excitement. For a few moments, nothing happened, then he gasped and doubled over as he dropped the needle to the floor, holding his stomach as his vision became somewhat hazy.

Tails groaned in pain. Eight more tails pulled themselves from his body as he screamed. Claws pushed out of his fingers and toes, ruining the clothing he had over him. As he fell down on all fours, Tails felt his face growing a little thinner as it lengthened. The fluffs of fur on his cheeks remained in place. Tails shuddered as he felt his body becoming more like a normal fox and wolf. Five fingers became three as the same happened to his feet. The three bangs on his head shortened to three small fluffs on the top of his head, right between the ears. All nine tails were yellow with white tips, just like the original two. Tails looked back at them. Blue eyes became smaller on his face, changing to a golden-yellow. The hind legs reversed the way they bent, causing him to yelp and whimper in pain. Once it was all done, he grew to around two-hundred feet tall.

As he grew, Tails could only yelp in pain as he was squashed inside his lab, eventually causing a wall to burst and allow his tails to fan outside, the rest of the lab crumbling around him as his growing body put strain on the building. As he managed to sit up and survey the damage, Tails was thankful he'd built his lab separate from his house. He looked at his body and grinned, then raised his head and let out a loud roar.


	10. The Wolf Kitsune, Tails

Chapter 10: The Wolf Kitsune, Tails

Back at Sonic's house, Sonic was talking to his brother when he heard the roar.

"Did any of you hear that?" He asked his friends and brother, who all nodded.

"Yeah...should we go see what it is?" Shadic asked nervously, highly against the idea. Shadow, Tamiel and Silvond exchanged glances, then spoke at the same time. "Probably."

Everyone stood up and ran outside, hearing another loud roar. Sonic saw something in the distance and stopped, his eyes wide in shock. "What...is that?" He asked.

The others saw it too. It was a ten-tailed fox, and it stood larger than the buildings in Station Square. It roared again, waving its ten tails around as it stomped on an already damaged house, smashing it to pieces. The wolf-like fox's ears twitched and it looked down toward Sonic and the others, having heard Sonic's shocked question. A grin suddenly split open the fox's lips as it stood up and walked over to them, careful not to step on anyone or anything.

Once it made it's way over to Sonic and the others, it leaned down, making its head level with the group. Sonic stared at it in utter shock, before noticing something about the fox's golden eye...something in it seemed familiar...his eyes widened as he realized it. "TAILS?!"

The two-hundred foot fox growled and nodded. It looked at Sonic and planted its face to his before sniffing, and then giving Sonic a lick. Sonic was lifted off the ground by Tails' tongue, and then fell on his back end, thoroughly drenched. He stared at the massive fox for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

The fox grinned and sat on its hind legs, looking at its best friend. Sonic smiled. "How did you become this, Tails?"

In the back of his mind, he wondered if the giant fox could speak. Tails opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but found to his frustration, that he no longer had the ability to do so. He huffed in annoyance, then grinned again as an idea came to mind. He sent his thoughts into Sonic's mind to use telepathy to speak. / _"I took some of your blood last night and made a serum, then injected myself with it. I was planning to become a werewolf, but turned into this instead."/_

Sonic's eyes widened in shock and he frowned. "You drew my blood?" He yelled. "When did you do that, and why didn't you tell me?"

The wolf/kitsune hybrid looked at him. /" _Last night, when you were a wolf."/_

"How could you? Why would you even do such a thing, Tails? I trusted you! You're supposed to be my friend!"

Sonic's eyes turned golden-yellow and he growled as his body started to change. Sonic's tail lengthened into a wolf's tail, and his ears became curved. Claws tore through the tips of his gloves, and his canines lengthened. Sonic's fur also darkened and became thick as the ends of his quills became white tipped. He let out a loud and dangerous growl as he settled into a half crouch, glaring up at Tails.

Tails stared calmly at the enraged Sonic before hanging his head. /" _I am your friend Sonic...I'm sorry I took your blood without your consent...but that was due in part to my curiosity. I just...couldn't resist the urge to study your werewolf blood."/_ Tails chuckled. /" _I guess along the way at some point, I slipped into 'Mad Scientist Mode'...and made the serum that transformed me."/_ Tails looked down at Sonic now. /" _My reasons for making the serum were that I wanted to be a werewolf, but I didn't want to make you bite me. I could tell you didn't even want to claw Shadic and Silvond, let alone bite someone willingly."/_

The half-transformed wolf growled again. Shadow stepped forward and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sonic, calm down. Tails apologized, leave it be. Do you really want to lose one of your closest friends over a simple blood sample?"

Sonic sighed and nodded, then turned back to normal. He looked at Tails and smiled. The gargantuan fox licked him again, and Sonic laughed. "So...can you change back, or are you like this permanently?"

Tails shrugged. He sighed, realizing it was most likely permanent. /" _What can I do now?"/_ He asked the others.

Shadic spoke. "I don't think you have to worry Tails, I remember something I read about Kitsune Lore awhile back, Kitsunes have Shapeshifting Abilities. Your current form may be your normal form now, but you can always shapeshift to look like your old self."

The kitsune nodded and closed his eyes, then turned back into an anthropomorphic fox. Instead of the two tails he had, he still had ten. Tails tried to speak but couldn't. /" _Guess I can only use telepathy now."/_

Sonic chuckled as he ruffled his "little bro's" head. Tails smiled and looked at Tamiel. / _"So, what should I do now that I'm a werewolf?"/_

"You can join Sonic's pack if you want to." Tamiel smirked teasingly as a thought came to him. "Although...I'm not sure if you count as a werewolf...you're more a kitsune than a wolf...I guess we could call you a Kitolf or a Wolfsune."

The fox chuckled. /" _I'll think about it."/_

"Kitsunes are immortal, just like werewolves," Shadic said. "And kitsunes are very powerful. The more tails they have, the more powerful they become. They also have magical abilities. Actually," Shadic looked thoughtful. "I've never heard of a Kitsune with more than nine tails, otherwise know as a Kyuubi. Nine is supposed to be the highest number of tails a Kitsune can gain."

 _/"Like in Naruto?"/_ Tails asked.

Shadic chuckled. "I guess you could use that as an example, yeah."

Sonic chuckled. "All right; let's head back to my house. Do you want to join us, Tails?"

Tails looked over his shoulder at his partially destroyed house before turning around with a nod. ' _I'll fix it later.'_ he thought, and walked off with his friends.


	11. An Adopted Friend

Chapter 11: An Adopted Friend

The group of friends were heading back to Sonic's house when a shout reached their ears. They turned to see Silver, who ran up to them. "Hey guys! Did you seen that fox monster?" Silver asked in a rush, not noticing as Tails glared at him. What he did notice after a moment was Tails' namesakes having multiplied, and he did a double take. "When did you get more tails, Tails?!"

The anthro fox hesitated. _/"Um...the fox monster you saw...is me."/_

Silver's eyes widened, surprised at Tails' answer and that he'd spoken in telepathy. "I'm sorry Tails! If I'd known it was you...I'm sorry for calling you a monster!"

Tails turned into his normal form and growled. Silver gulped as he looked at the 200 foot tall kitsune, which looked at him. The kitsune glared at him for a moment, then smirked as he turned back into his Anthro form, having decided he'd given Silver a big enough scare.

 _/"Don't call me a monster again."/_ Tails warned.

Silver nodded nervously, wondering what it would do to him if he did. "I won't...I swear I won't!" He whimpered.

Tails looked at Silver with his golden-yellow eyes and he nodded, satisfied.

"Is that all you've come to tell us, Silver?" Sonic asked the psychic hedgehog.

"Actually...no, it isn't." Silver scratched the back of his head nervously. "My uh...my house kind of got smashed by one of Tails'...tails. I need a place to stay, and I was wondering if I could stay at your house, Sonic."

Sonic looked at his brother, who nodded. Shadow turned to the silver hedgehog. "Sure, why not? One more to the party." Shadow chuckled. "My brother is gonna run out of room soon."

Silver was about to say thank you, when Shadow's last few words registered in his brain. "Thank y-wait, BROTHER?!"

Sonic laughed. "Yes, Silver, Shadow is my brother."

Wha, ah, HUH?!" Silver couldn't even speak from shock. After a few minutes of looking and pointing from Sonic to Shadow and vice versa, he finally calmed down. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "When did you guys find out?"

"When Shadow had a DNA test at GUN," Sonic said.

When he was done explaining, Silver looked at the two brothers in astonishment. "Wow, so you guys are long lost brothers..." Silver gave a smile, but Shadow noticed that it seemed to be a sad one. "I'm happy for you two."

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, noticing Silver's sad expression.

Silver's lip trembled and tears fell down his face. He never had a family, and had been an orphan all his life. "I...never had a family...I only ever had Blaze...she was the big sister I never had..."

Sonic thought a moment, and then turned to discuss something with his brother. A few minutes later, he turned and walked up to Silver. "How would you like to become our adopted brother?"

The psychic hedgehog looked up at Sonic, shocked. Silver opened and closed his mouth a few times, lost for words. Then he suddenly threw himself at Sonic, giving him a tight hug as he broke into sobs. "Y-you'd do that for me?"

"Of course we will."

Sonic hugged the younger hedgehog back, and Shadow surprised everyone when he made it a three way hug. Silver laughed happily from where he was squashed between the two. "Jeez Shads...you're going soft."

Shadow smirked as he and Sonic let Silver go. "I'm going soft, huh?"

"Maybe it's a good thing," Sonic said.

Tails, Tamiel, Shadic and Silvond were all smiling. Shadow turned to them and scowled good-naturedly. "And what are you all smirking at?"

 _/"Nothing,"/_ Tails said. _/"Just glad to see you all happy."/_

The black hedgehog chuckled and nodded. Sonic smiled again. "So, Tails, where are you going to live now that your house is destroyed?"

 _/"Not sure. Maybe the forest."/_

Sonic sighed. He may have been running out of room, but he didn't want his little buddy sleeping in the woods. Tails noticed Sonic's expression and sighed. _/"I'll be fine, Sonic."/_ He said as he transformed back into his normal kitsune form, only the size of a normal wolf.

Sonic sighed again, and nodded. "All right. Be careful, little bro."

The wolf kitsune smiled and ran off, its paws thudding on the ground, as Silver and the others watched it disappear into the forest.


	12. The Three Weres

Chapter 12: The Three Weres

After the kitsune vanished from sight, Sonic turned back to the others.

"Let's head home." he said.

The others nodded, and followed the blue hedgehog back to the house. Two days passed, and Sonic was getting worried about Tails. He was walking through the city, heading for the forest, when he saw some strange people in town. One was an orange, anthro Falcon with long, green tail feathers, lack wrappings on his left arm, black wrappings on his legs, and a purple scarf. The other was a dark red Hedgehog/Cat hybrid with black quills with yellow and red markings and a black cat tail, he was also covered in strange markings. There was one other person as well, another hedgehog/cat hybrid, silver with very long, hair-like purple quills streaked with pink. To Sonic's surprise, her chest, leg and arm appeared to be covered in emerald green scales, her scale covered arm ending in what appeared to be a dragon-like hand.

"Interesting," Sonic said. "I wonder who they are..." The two people looked at Sonic and walked over to him. Sonic took a moment to look them over one last time, then gave a friendly smile. "Hi," he said. "Who are you?"

The orange falcon smiled. "I'm Sengale." He pointed to the red hedgehog/cat. "That's Falen, and Ryumara is wandering around somewhere."

"Nice to meet you," Sonic said. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"We heard about the kitsune attack, and have come to investigate," Falen told Sonic. "Do you know where it is?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes, angered somewhat by what Falen had said. His eyes flashed golden-yellow. When Falen and Sengale saw this, their eyes widened in shock and they looked at each other, then back to Sonic.

"I do," he said. "Why do you want to know? He's one of my friends."

Sengale took a deep breath, then spoke. "We're from a place that takes in creatures without any other place to go, so that humans won't be able to harm them by experimenting on them, or killing them."

Falen stepped forward and looked Sonic straight in the eye. "You're a were-creature...aren't you?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "I...I'm a werewolf...how did you know?"

Sengale smiled understandingly. "Your eyes, they flashed golden for a moment earlier."

The blue hedgehog scratched the back of his head nervously. "Eh...sorry...it happens when I get angry. So...are you...werewolves too?"

Sengale and Falen glance at each other, then turned to Sonic and shook their heads. "No," Sengale said. "I'm...a were-Tengu. It's a Demonic Bird."

"I'm a demonic horse and also a raven," Falen said.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Interesting," he said. "Can you two change at will?"

Sengale nodded. "Yeah, we can." Sonic got a thoughtful look on his face, then, as he was about to ask them something, Ryumara ran up to them.

"I finally found you two." she said.

Falen and Sengale smiled, and Sonic spoke. "Why don't you three come to my house and show me your forms? My brother's a werewolf, and I have some friends that are were-creatures."

Ryumara spun around and stared at him, then turned back to the other two with a glare. "You told him what we are?"

Falen looked at her. "He's a were-creature like us."

Ryumara looked at Sonic, who nodded. "I'm a werewolf. Falen told me you're looking for one of my friends, the wolf-kitsune. I can tell you where he is if you promise not to hurt him."

Ryumara narrowed her eyes at him, then nodded slowly. "We promise. So, where is it?" She asked.

"He's living in the forest now," Sonic said as they began to walk to his house.

They got there in a short amount of time, and Sonic yelled for the others. His friends and brother were in the living room a few minutes later. Shadow looked at the tree strangers with a raised eyebrow. "Who are these people Sonic?"

"These are Sengale, Ryumara and Falen. They're looking for Tails, and they're were-creatures. I met them while on my walk."

Everyone's eyes widened. "It's nice to meet you," Falen said.

"These are my friends Tamiel, Silver, Shadic, and Silvond," Sonic told the three. "Shadow's my brother."

Sengale walked over to Shadow and offered his hand for a handshake. "So you're a werewolf like Sonic then?"

Shadow smiled and shook Sengale's hand, nodding. "Yeah. I was bitten by Sonic after his first transformation, we lost track of time, and weren't prepared for it. Sonic and I meant to have him bite me when he was in control of himself."

Sengale smiled, and the two began to talk. Ryumara was talking to Shadic, and Falen was discussing something with Sonic. "If your friend is in the forest, then he will be protected by us," he said. "I'm the Forest Guardian."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Is there something special about it? You mentioned earlier that you came from somewhere."

Falen nodded and began to explain. "We aren't the only Weres in Station Square, Sonic. There is a hidden community of Were-Creatures in the city that live in the forest. Like Sengale said, we take them in when they have no place to go."

Sonic's eyes widened. "That's impressive," he said. He looked at the others. "Why don't you show us your forms now?"

Sengale and Ryumara nodded. Falen looked at Sonic. "Like I said, I'm a raven and also a demonic horse. The raven is my normal form, though." He looked at his friends. "Who should go first?"

Sengale pointed at Falen. "Why not you? Your forms are the smallest out of all of us, so your transformations won't take as long."

Falen nodded and led them outside.


	13. Three Mythic Beings

Chapter 13: Three Mythic Beasts

Sonic looked at him. "So, you're really a raven? You said that's your normal form."

The hedgehog/cat hybrid nodded, and Sengale spoke. "Falen was actually born a Hedgehog/Cat Hybrid...but he...well..." He hesitated, reluctant to say it.

Ryumara noticed this, and sighed before explaining it herself. "My brother died. He somehow clung to this world though, by, in his final moments, subconsciously attaching his spirit to a raven flying overhead at the time. I wasn't aware of this then, and grieved for my brother for a long while...then I noticed that the same raven had been following me for about a month, and I found it strange. At first, I tried to chase it off...but it wouldn't leave. Eventually, I just gave in and allowed it to stay. Then one day...Falen..." Ryumara smiled. "He showed up at my front door. I of course screamed loud enough to wake up an entire city, and promptly slammed the door in the "ghost's" face. That was when the raven flew in my slightly open window, landed on my floor, and changed into my brother before my eyes. He told me later after I woke up-I had fainted from sheer shock-that he'd only recently figured out how to change his form." Ryumara sighed. "It wasn't long after that he and I gained our respective Were-Forms, and found the Forest.

"That's awesome," Shadic said.

Falen was grinning, and began to transform. His body was shrinking, growing smaller as black feathers replaced his fur. Hands turned into wings, and he flapped them a bit. Falen's long tail shortened, turning into a plume of tail feathers. His knees bent, turning yellow as the five toes he had burst out of his shoes, merging into three clawed talons. His face cracked as it lengthened, turning into a black beak.

When the transformation finished, a small black raven stood where Falen had been. It cawed and flapped its wings, flying up and perching on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic chuckled and pet it. Falen trilled appreciatively, arching his back slightly, then flew back to the ground where he changed back to his Hedgehog/cat form.

"It's been a while since I was a raven," he said. "It's my favorite form to take. I might make it permanent again one day. Let me show you my horse form now."

Falen's quills were the first to change, turning into silky hair the extended down his back; his knees reversed direction, causing him to fall on all fours as his fingers and toes merged to form hooves. His fur darkened to a crimson, blood-red color. Falen gritted his teeth as his body became equine in shape, his chest pushing out a bit as well as his neck, and his arms and legs lengthened. His tail grew longer and split into many long hairs, and near his hooves, patches of feathery fur grew out. Falen's face pushed out into a long muzzle, his canines lengthening into sharp fangs that were visible even with his mouth closed. His silver eyes began to shine with their own light, and the pupils became slitted.

Finally, Falen grew to about the size of a Clydesdale horse, his mane, tail, and the fur near his hooves became shrouded in an ethereal fire, and his form became misty. Falen reared and let out a powerful neigh, Sonic and his friends staring at him in awe. The horse trotted around them a few times before changing back into a hedgehog/cat hybrid anthro.

"That's incredible," Sonic told him. "What's the form you stay in most of the time?"

"Thank you," Falen said. "I usually stay a raven, and sometimes I turn into the other forms I have."

Silvond raised an eyebrow. "You have even more forms?"

"No, just the horse and anthro cat/hedgehog forms."

He turned into a raven again and perched on Sonic's shoulder, then ruffled his wings. Sonic pet his black feathers and smiled.

Ryumara walked up. "I'll go next," she said. "Give me some room, won't you?"

Everyone except her friends raised their eyebrows at this request, then complied. Sonic was excited; he hadn't been told what Ryumara's were-form was.

The female hedgehog/cat anthro gasped in pain and fell to the ground, clutching her chest. She could hear and feel her ribs breaking as tears rushed to her eyes. Blood dribbled down her chin as sharp teeth forced her own from their places. Ryumara cried out as her face grew longer, nose flattening as her face elongated into a draconic snout; her neck was lengthening as well. Her eyes changed to a reptile's eyes, one turning red/orange and the other blue/green, becoming slits. Both of the quills on her upper back curved upward as she felt something start pushing its way from her. Bones were taking shape inside the quills, growing upward as muscle and skin formed over them. Cartilage formed as well at the joint, making a bend in the arm of the forming wings. More skin stretched along that, held in place by more bones arching down from different locations on the arm. A dull ache filled her arms as the muscles in her arms and legs grew larger. Her fingers merged into three. Claws ripped from the tips of each and dug into the blood-stained ground below them. Her feet did the same while her knees broke, causing her to fall on all fours. They reformed in a reverse bend as her thighs shortened. A long tail took the place of the one she had, dragging on the ground behind her. Sparkling green scales with silver streaks took its place all over her body. Ryumara closed her eyes and winced as she felt her ears changing. Both grew larger and curved upward before hardening into twin serrated horns. All of her quills also changed, moving location before doing anything else and hardening into spikes. A row of spikes also formed down the length of her new neck, and over her back between the wings. She grew taller, towering over them at a gigantic size. With that, the transformation ended.

Ryumara flapped her new wings once, and roared, the gust of wind from both actions nearly sending everyone flying.

Shadic stared at her, grinning. The dragon turned back to normal and walked back to the group as Sengale stepped forward and began to change.

Sengale's beak extended and became hooked and jagged, and fangs grew in, visible even when his beak was closed. Sengale's legs lengthened as the knees reversed direction, the wrappings he had around them remaining. His shoes burst as his feet grew rapidly, his toes merging into three-clawed feet. Next, Sengale's neck grew longer, leaving his scarf in place, and the small ruff of feathers on the back of his head extended outward. His chest pushed out, and his body lengthened. His arms widened as feathers grew from them, forming large wings with a considerable wingspan, the growth shredding his arm wrappings, some of which remained wrapped around the base of his left wing. His tail feathers grew and fanned out more, trailing the ground behind him until he grew in height.

Sengale grew a little more, and his eyes changed to a blood red color, then became slitted, finishing his transformation. He flapped his wings as he screeched, and he took to the air. He flew around the house a few times before landing in his anthro falcon form, then smiled at the group.

"Why don't we take you to the forest," Ryumara told Sonic and his friends.

They agreed. Falen flapped his wings as the raven flew off and the others followed him.


	14. Ogilvie, The Italian Hedgehog

Chapter 14: Ogilvie, The Italian Hedgehog

They walked deep into the forest, Falen having gone ahead. The raven flew through the trees. It was then that he saw the wolf-kitsune; it was lying on the ground, wounded. A green wolf stood above it, and had already bitten the kitsune on the chest. Tamiel's eyes widened in shock and he morphed into a wolf before tackling his brother. Scourge howled in anger as he was pinned down by the very angry Tamiel.

 _Hello, brother,_ the green wolf said as he looked at Tamiel. _Long time no see..._ In answer, Tamiel snarled ferociously, his fangs bared as he dug his claws deep into his brother's chest. The Alpha wolf howled in pain in tore his brother off of him. He growled. _This kitsune is my property now,_ he said. _He is now part of my pack and you cannot stop me._

Tamiel growled angrily at his brother. _He'll never obey you, Scourge. He and my new Alpha are too close for that to EVER happen...and the kitsune was turned by Sonic's blood that makes him in at least one small way part of Sonic's pack, something that keeps him from ever truly being part of your pack!_

 _Yes, but the kitsune wasn't turned into a wolf naturally! It wasn't bitten!_ Scourge roared. _Instead, it was turned into a wolf/kitsune hybrid by using a vial of blood! That makes it a lone wolf, belonging to no pack except my own now that I have bitten it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going._

He grabbed the kitsune and vanished. Sonic's eyes widened, and he raced forward just as the green wolf vanished, attempting to stop him. "TAILS!" He yelled. Sonic's quills rose upward somewhat as his fur darkened slightly, his sheer anger causing it. He snarled as transformed into a wolf and howled, his fur darkening further, until it became a deep, deep black, his emerald irises changing to nearly white silver. Everyone backed away at the sight of Sonic's Dark form. _I'll kill him!_ Sonic shouted, a feral growl building in his throat. _He took Tails!_

Shadow approached Sonic carefully, about to speak but gasped as he saw a white Pegasus step out of the trees, turning into an blue anthropomorphic hedgehog. The hedgehog stood in front of Sonic with his arms spread to block him, completely calm as he stared the enraged wolf right in the eye.

"Cessare. Avete bisogno di calma. (Stop. You need to calm down.)" he said in Italian.

Sonic's ears pricked up at the stranger's Italian, and he loosened his stance somewhat. He sat on his haunches and looked at the hedgehog, tilting his head curiously as his eyes changed back to their emerald green. The stranger smiled and looked at the others. Ryumara looked over as her brother landed on her shoulder, and walked over to the white hedgehog followed by Sengale.

"I am Ryumara," she said. "What's your name?"

The hedgehog looked at her and smiled. "Il mio nome è Ogilvie. È bello incontrare. (My name is Ogilvie. It's nice to meet you.)"

Sengale turned to Ryumara, hoping for a translation since he couldn't understand Italian, which she could. "He said that his name is Ogilvie, and that it's nice to meet us." She turned to him again. "Can you speak English?"

Ogilvie shook his head. Sengale thought it over for a moment, and then smiled. "Do you want me to teach you some English sometime?"

The hedgehog shook his head once more. "Mi sento a mio agio parlando nella mia lingua nativa. Posso parlare anche in Latino. (I am comfortable speaking in my native language. I can also speak Latin.)"

Ryumara translated, and Sengale sighed. "Alright. That's fine, I just thought I would offer." Ogilvie smiled, and nodded.

"You're a Pegasus, then?" Falen asked as he turned back into an anthro cat/hedgehog, having flown from Ryumara's shoulder.

The Italian nodded, and Shadow spoke. "How did you become a Pegasus?" He asked, interested.

"Pater Vulcanus deus Romanus, dedit figuram. (My father, the Roman god Vulcan, gave me that form.)" He said, this time in Latin, then repeated in Italian.

Everyone there who could understand either language widened their eyes from the shock, leaving the others confused.

"Soni cresciuto a Roma. Mio padre alla fine ha rivelato che lui è Vulcan, l'antico dio romano del fuoco. Sono anch'io un lupo mannaro, e sono un discendente di Romolo, Roma il primo re. (I grew up in Rome. My father eventually revealed that he's Vulcan, the Ancient Roman god of fire. I'm also a werewolf, and am a descendant of Romulus, Rome's first king.)"

Tamiel's eyes widened as he replied in Italian as well. "Sei sceso da Romolo, oltre ad essere un semidio? (You're descended from Romulus as well as being a Demigod?)"

"Sono io (I am,)" Ogilvie said.

Falen grinned. "È incredibile. (That's amazing,)" he said.

"He's the son of the Roman God Vulcan, and the descendant of Romulus, Rome's first king, as well as being a werewolf and a Pegasus!" Tamiel said excitably.

Shadow, Shadic, Sonic and Sengale's jaws dropped. Sonic turned back to normal. "That's awesome!"

Ogilvie walked over to the blue hedgehog and put out his hand for a handshake. Sonic shook it. The Italian smiled and, to everyone's surprise, bowed to Sonic. "È un piacere incontrarvi, Sonic. (It's a pleasure to meet you, Sonic.)"

Sonic smiled, and to the surprise of the others, replied in Italian as well. "È bello incontrare anche lei. (It's nice to meet you as well.)"

Ogilvie nodded, then spoke again. "Come si può parlare in italiano? (How can you speak Italian?)"

"Sono nato a Roma. (I was born in Rome,)" Sonic said, dropping his English accent and speaking with an Italian one.

Ogilvie raised an eyebrow, surprised by this. Shadow looked confused, wondering what they were saying. He cleared his throat and spoke to his brother. "Umm...care to clue in those of us who don't speak Italian?"

Sonic looked at his brother and smiled. "I was just telling Ogilvie that I was born in Rome."

Everyone was surprised to hear this, especially Shadow. "So...I was born there too?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said, still speaking in his Italian accent.

Shadow tried to wrap his mind around this new revelation, shocked speechless. A few minutes later, a smile came to his face. Shadow was about to speak when Falen said, "Your accent is awesome," he told Sonic. "Does Shadow have one as well?"

"Most likely," Sonic said.

Shadow blinked. "I might not...I grew up in stasis after all..."

Sonic looked at his brother. "You probably do cause you were born in Italy. I'll teach you Italian." Shadow smiled and Sonic looked around. "Now, what should we do about Tails? We should probably fight Scourge."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Ogilvie spoke. "Se non è troppo disturbo, Sonic, vorrei unirmi il wolf pack. (If it's not too much trouble, Sonic, I would like to join your wolf pack.)"

Sonic turned to him, surprised, then smiled. He nodded.

Tamiel smiled. "Welcome to the pack."

"Grazie (Thank you)," Ogilvie said.

Shadow smiled as well. The pack was now four members strong, five once they saved Tails, and maybe more...

"Ho un amico che potrebbe essere interessato a partecipare. Il suo nome è Mephic. (I have a friend that might be interested in joining. His name is Mephic.)"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, interested. "Cosa è (What is he?)"

"E' un Merhog e può trasformarsi in uno squalo. (He's a Merhog, and can turn into a shark,)" Ogilvie told the blue hedgehog.

Sonic thought about it for a moment, then nodded with a smile. "Certo. E dov'è? (Sure. Where is he?)"

Ogilvie smiled back. "Seguimi (Follow me,)" he said, and turned into a Pegasus, then ran off into the forest. The others followed him.


	15. Mephic, Son Of Neptune

Chapter 15: Mephic, Son Of Neptune

It didn't take long to get where they were going, Sengale, Ryumara, and Falen being the first to arrive as Sengale and Ryumara had partially changed to have the use of their were-forms' wings, and Falen had taken on his Raven form. They reached a clearing in the forest, and Sonic saw the ocean in the distance. Ogilvie saw Mephic sitting on a rock, his tail in the water, and walked up to the Merhog. The Italian demigod changed back to his hedgehog form and called out a greeting to his friend. Mephic turned to Ogilvie and smiled. He drew his tail out of the water, which turned into legs, and walked up to his friend.

"Ogilvie! You're back!" Mephic exclaimed.

"Saluti, il mio amico. Come stai? (Greetings, my friend. How are you?)" Ogilvie asked.

"I'm doing fine; I just came up to see the sunset. I was bored since Father went to settle a dispute between some sharks and dolphins."

"Who's your father?" Sonic asked.

Mephic started and looked past Ogilvie to see the group of people behind the white hedgehog. "Um...Ogilvie, who are they?" Ogilvie told them, and Mephic nodded. He looked at Sonic. "Well Sonic, my father is Neptune, God of the Seas. He also goes by the name of Mephiles."

"He is?" Sonic asked. "That's amazing. So you're a demigod like Ogilvie?"

Mephic grinned. "Yep! And because Neptune is my father, I can control water, speak to horses, I'm a Merhog, and I can turn into a shark."

Sonic whistled, impressed. Shadow looked over at Ogilvie when Mephic finished speaking. "Do you have any special powers or talents other than your Pegasus form that come from your Father?" The Italian hedgehog smiled and nodded. He was immune to fire, could summon fire beasts, control fire, and knew a lot about Metalwork, being able to create masterpieces in little time.

"What about your mother?" Ryumara asked.

"Mia madre è Blaze the Cat (My mother is Blaze the Cat,)" Ogilvie said.

Sonic's eyes widened. "B...Blaze?" Ogilvie looked over at Sonic, surprised by his reaction before he nodded. Sonic gulped. "She's my girlfriend."

Ogilvie's eyes widened. He looked at Sonic, wondering what to say. He sighed, and decided to start from the beginning, somewhat sad when he mentioned that Vulcan had wiped her memory of him and her son for her sake. When he finished explaining, Sonic, to Ogilvie's surprise, hugged him. Afterward, Sonic turned to Mephic. "So, are you going to help us? Ogilvie said you were."

Mephic smiled and nodded. "Sure, my father's Sea Palace is pretty boring, I'll help."

"What are you going to do?" Ryumara asked. "Merhogs can't stay out of water for long."

Mephic smiled at that. "That may be true for normal Merhogs, but as a son of Neptune, I don't have to worry about that problem."

"How long can you stay out of water?" The Merhog smiled. "I can stay out for a day, any amount of water will revitalize me, and it doesn't have to be seawater. Ryumara nodded. "Did Ogilvie tell you what we need help with?"

"You need help fighting against an evil werewolf, right?"

"We do," Sonic said. "How can you help?"

Mephic took a breath. "I could be a spy within Scourge's pack."

"You want to become a werewolf?" Sonic asked.

"May as well. I won't be much help otherwise."

Sonic nodded. Then he turned into a wolf and bit Mephic. Mephic flinched, but didn't cry out. The wound healed instantly. Mephic looked at the blue wolf and smiled. "Thank you, Sonic."

 _You are welcome,_ the wolf said.

Sonic turned and walked away as the others followed him. "Dove stiamo andando? (Where are we going?)" Ogilvie asked the blue wolf.

The wolf looked over his shoulder. _To find Scourge,_ he said.

Shadow frowned. "If you're looking for a fight Sonic, I don't think that's wise. Our pack is too small to stand up to Scourge's pack."

Sonic growled. _Then what do you suggest we do?_

Shadow sighed. "We need to expand our pack first."

 _How? By biting our friends? I won't drag them into this!_

"We don't have any choice, Sonic!" Shadow suddenly yelled. "If we go up against Scourge now, all we'll do is get ourselves killed!" Shadow's voice softened. "We should talk to our friends, give them a choice. Honestly, if you go into this without telling them, I think they'll be angrier at you for that than if you bit them without giving them a chance to say 'No'."

The Alpha sighed. _Fine. Let's go._

Shadow nodded, then followed his brother as he changed back to normal, leading the group back to his house.


	16. Expansion Of The Pack

Chapter 16: Expansion Of The Pack  


Sonic called his friends and explained everything. Soon, the doorbell rang. Shadow opened the door, revealing a large group on the doorstep. Knuckles, Blaze, The Chaotix, and even the Babylon Rogues had shown up, and Silver was already at Sonic's house. They came inside and looked at Sonic, as well as Silver, Shadow and the others.

Jet immediately crossed his arms, tapping a foot impatiently. "What do you want, slowpoke? The Rouges and I were busy when you called us."

Sonic smiled at them. "Would any of you like to become werewolves?"

Everyone's eyes widened and they stared at Sonic as their mouths, or beaks, dropped open. After a few moments of silence, Knuckles burst out laughing, clutching his sides. Sonic glared at him. He transformed into a wolf and snarled. Knuckles' eyes widened in shock. He looked at the wolf, and then to Shadow, who was smirking. Everyone else's jaws were now on the floor. Silver was the first to pull himself together.

The blue wolf wagged his tail gently as he looked at his adopted younger brother, walking over and nuzzling him before going back to where he was before. Silver smiled, and Sonic turned back to normal. "So...who wants to become a werewolf?"

Silver didn't hesitate as he stepped forward, followed by a still shocked Knuckles, a calm Blaze, and Jet. The others hung back, some uncertain as they thought the offer over, others reluctant, knowing they would forever lose their humanity if they accepted. Sonic looked at Storm and Wave. They hesitated a bit before stepping forward as well.

Wave sighed and shrugged speaking for the both of them. "If Jet's gonna do it, so are we."

"All right," Sonic said, and looked at the Chaotix. "What about you three?"

Vector, Charmy and Espio discussed it before stepping forward. Sonic smiled and transformed into a wolf, then bit everyone who stepped forward. They all gasped, holding the bleeding wounds until they healed.

 _You are all now part of my pack,_ Sonic said. _I am your Alpha now._ They nodded. Sonic smiled, then turned to Shadow. _What now?_

Shadow crossed his arms. "We should get Mephic in position to spy for us, and...I think we should train for a while before we confront Scourge, come up with an attack plan."

Sonic narrowed his eyes, about to protest, but Shadow held up a hand and interrupted him before he could. "Sonic...I know he has Tails, but he won't kill him. Tails is too valuable an asset to Scourge. And if we rush in guns blazing without any strategy, several of us will not come out alive. Tails wouldn't want that on his conscience, knowing that his friends died for his sake."

The blue hedgehog sighed and nodded, then looked at Mephic. _You'll transform on the next full moon._

"Quando è che, comunque? (When is that, anyway?)" Ogilvie asked.

Tamiel looked at him. "In about two weeks."

Sonic looked at the Merhog. _You said that you can only stay out of water once a day, right?_

Mephic nodded. "Yes. Then I have to return to any source of water."

 _All right. How much longer can you stay today?_

"Till nightfall."

Sonic smiled. _So...what does your father look like? You said he goes by Mephiles._

Mephic nodded. "He does. It's the name he uses when he walks among mortals."

 _What does he look like?_

Mephic looked confused for a moment. "Father's true form is a massive sea serpent. He has multiple forms however, one being an anthro version of his sea serpent form, an anthro hedgehog with sea blue fur, turquoise and varying green streaks, a horse form as he created horses, and a human form." Mephic cracked a grin. "He has many more forms than those, but I don't want to be here all day."

Sonic smiled and noticed it was getting late. He yawned, changed back to normal, and went to bed as Knuckles, the Chaotix, Mephic and the Babylon Rouges left. When the sun rose the next morning, Sonic quickly got up, waking his brother and Tamiel before calling the rest of his pack to his house.

Everyone glared at him, their eyes twitching. Jet was the first to speak, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "Please explain why the training has to begin...AT 7:00 IN THE MORNING?!"

Sonic looked at his watch and chuckled. "I...figured we could use an early start...?" Now every single person in the room glared daggers at Sonic, who chuckled nervously, thankful that looks could not kill. The Alpha looked at his pack and sighed. "So...how should we train?"

Shadic spoke up. "Most of the pack can't turn yet, Sonic. Why don't we come up with some training plans, and battle plans for now? We could have everyone train in body strength for now too."

"That works. Let's do it."


	17. A Meeting Of Packs

Chapter 17: A Meeting Of Packs

For the following week, the pack trained, running laps, races, some, like Knuckles, hitting the local gym to lift weights. They also planned, coming up with pack formations, and attack plans. They would try out the formations when they transformed on the fast approaching full moon. Sonic smiled, glad that his pack was doing well.

Shadow walked over to him, having just finished a run. "Sonic, the full moon is tomorrow night. We should figure out what to do when we transform. We most likely won't have control, and having an entire werewolf pack rampaging through Station Square wouldn't be a good thing."

"Let's go to the forest."

"Alright."

Sonic looked at Falen. "Didn't you say there's a community of were-creatures there?"

The raven nodded and turned back into an anthro cat/hedgehog hybrid. "Yes, but I don't want you going there just yet."

"Why not?"

Sengale answered. "You all need to gain some control over your were-forms before going there. Were Creatures usually don't attack other creatures, but still, it's a necessary precaution that you remain away until you gain the ability to remain in control for at least one full moon."

"You could just go to another part of the forest," Falen said before turning into a raven again.

Shadow nodded. "Could you keep an eye on us from the sky, to make sure we don't end up back in Station Square?"

The raven nodded and flapped its wings before flying off. The next night, everyone was in the forest, waiting for the full moon to appear. Sengale, Silvond, and Ryumara and were in their were-forms already, due to having changed at will, and Shadic had shapeshifted into a wolf. They were standing at the edge of the clearing the werewolf pack was standing in, waiting for them to begin to transform. Falen was in his raven form, perched on a tree branch.

Minutes later, the full moon came out. Sonic and his pack shook in pain and began to transform. Pain tore through his body as Sonic collapsed to his hands and knees. Loud cracking filled the air as the bones making up his legs broke. As the bones reformed, Sonic felt his legs grow shorter to match the length of his arms. The size the bones changed to caused him to stand on the balls of his feet. The smaller bones making up the structure of his feet also shifted. Paws took the place of his feet and hands, morphing from five fingers and toes so he had four clawed toes holding his weight. Tears had come to Sonic's eyes and now ran down his cheeks as the rest of his skeleton changed how it stood. Sonic closed his eyes in pain as his ribcage expanded with his organs soon following it. Howling in pain, Sonic felt it as his skull changed shape, brain altering to fit in its new home. Due to the shape of his skull, Sonic's face lengthened and grew more slender into a snout. His nose flattened against the front of his face as he growled. The only change in his ears was the flattening they did against his head. Sonic kept his mouth open as his teeth grew longer and pointed. A few tears still trickled down his cheeks as his eyes took on the shape of a wolf's, slitted and yellow colored pupils. The last thing to change was his fur. It grew shaggier, adding to the presence his body gave. The millions of quills on his head and back shortened and changed to fur. A long tail swished against his hind legs as Sonic tried moving it. Pain was still coursing through his body as his insides altered to match his new body. A whimpering blue wolf now stood in his place.

Ogilvie changed next. He could feel something happening, and closed his eyes against the pain. His form changed, forcing his bones and muscles to break and reform. He fell on all fours as his arms and legs gained a digitigrade stance and merged his hands and feet into large paws. A long tail grew out from his own, and his fur got bushier. His face grew into a wolf snout, and he howled as his eyes changed to golden-yellow. Sonic smiled at him as the last few changes took place.

Both wolves' ears pricked up at a cry of pain, and they turned to a rapidly transforming Mephic. The Merhog screamed in pain, his body changing form as it started morphing into a large grey wolf. The others were changing also, including Shadow. he black hedgehog cried out in pain as his knees snapped and reversed direction, forcing him to all fours. Shadow whimpered as claws burst from his growing hands and feet, shredding the straining gloves and shoes. He gritted his teeth as they lengthened and sharpened to fangs. His face expanded, forming a long muzzle, and his black fur grew longer, becoming shaggy, and a long tail took the place of his short one. Finally, Shadow grew larger, ending his transformation.

Beside him, Mephic was almost completely through his own transformation his feet and hands were already transformed, as well as a long tail. Mephic's fur was growing out as he fell on all fours. His face grew out into a long and narrow muzzle, fangs growing in as it did so. He also grew, finishing his transformation.

The others had finished transforming also. Sonic raised his head to the full moon and howled as the rest of his pack did the same. The wolves milled around for a minute, then gathered together at a sharp bark from Sonic. They sat on their haunches and looked at their Alpha.

Shadow looked at his brother and spoke. _What do you wish us to do, Alpha?_

 _Hunt,_ Sonic said. He looked at Mephic. _After we hunt, I need you to start spying on Scourge and infiltrate his pack._ Mephic nodded and looked at Sonic. Didn't he need to remain a wolf in order to do that? Sonic noticed the look. _You don't need to remain a wolf, in case you're wondering._

Mephic nodded. _Very well, Alpha._

Sonic nodded and ran off to hunt as his pack followed him. Falen, in his raven form, flew above the trees, watching them. Shadic and Silvond followed the pack also, and Ryumara and Sengale were flying in the air. They circled high above the pack as the two on the ground remained hidden far behind them in the brush, watching the pack of wolves as they brought down several deer. Sonic heard a howl and his head shot up. He growled as Scourge and his pack walked into the clearing.

 _Hello, Sonic,_ Scourge said. _I see you have a pack._

The blue wolf dropped into a crouch, snarling as he stood over his kill, protecting it, and showing his hatred of the green wolf standing across the clearing. His pack followed his example, snapping and snarling. Scourge's pack did the same, and the two packs lunged at each other. Sonic snarled as he grappled with the large green wolf, snapping at Scourge's neck. The green wolf did the same, and the wolves attacked each other, clawing and biting at one another. Soon, Scourge backed off. He looked at his own brother and chuckled, then back to Sonic.

 _I believe there is someone you're looking for,_ he said. _A former friend of yours._

An orange wolf-kitsune came forward and growled at Sonic, whose eyes widened. _Tails?_

The wolf-kitsune nodded and spoke. _/"Hello there...Sonic."/_

 _Tails, what are you doing with them?_

The kitsune laughed, his golden eyes glinting evilly. _/"Why, I'm part of Scourge's pack of course!"/_

Sonic glared at Scourge. _You. You did this!_

He lunged at Scourge but Tails stood in front of Sonic and attacked him.

The blue wolf yelped as his former friend's tails lashed around and wrapped around him, holding him in place. The kitsune smirked at him, and then lashed out with his paw, clawing Sonic across the face. Sonic howled in agony, and an enraged Shadow sprang forward, only to be blindsided by Scourge, who held him down with a smirk as he signaled the rest of his pack to surround Sonic's pack. _No. You will all watch as your Alpha is humiliated and scarred, just like my brother._

Tamiel's eyes narrowed in anger, but he remained still, knowing nothing would come of him trying to fight back. Tails clawed and bit at Sonic, leaving many deep scars across his body. One eye had been clawed out, and part of his right ear was missing. The Alpha wolf whimpered and fell unconscious. Scourge smirked triumphantly, looking over his shoulder at the unconscious blue wolf, unaware of the three creatures flying high above, just beginning to recover from their shock.


	18. The Wounded Alpha

Chapter 18: The Wounded Alpha

Ryumara was gliding in a tight circle high above the clearing with Sengale and her brother, all three shocked by what was transpiring below. Falen suddenly let out an angry caw and fell into a steep dive. Just before he impacted with the ground, he flared his wings and transformed almost instantaneously into his Demonic Spirit Horse form, landing and rearing as he pawed at the air angrily, calling a thunderous challenge. Tails growled and grew to 100 feet tall. He roared and swung one of his ten tails at him, trapping the horse before clawing Falen's side. Ryumara roared angrily at the sight of the kitsune attacking her brother, and she folded her wings close to her body, plummeting like a stone down onto the giant, ten-tailed beast's back. Digging her claws into his shoulders, she breathed a stream of silver flames tinted with emerald onto Tails.

The kitsune roared, and grew to 200 feet tall. He swung his tails at her as they wrapped around the dragon's throat, choking her. While he was doing this, Scourge was mutilating Sonic. Sengale finally shook off his shock and dove down, screeching angrily as he clawed at the massive Kitsune's tails, trying to free Ryumara and Falen, only to be caught himself. Tails growled. A red aura surrounded him and he howled as lightning shot down, shocking the three creatures. The dragon, horse and Tengu screamed in utter agony as the electricity raced through their bodies. The kitsune roared as his powers grew stronger, and his eyes glowed red for a moment. Tails snarled, about to end the lives of the beasts trapped by his tails, only to stop short at a sharp bark from Scourge.

 _Enough!_ The evil Alpha yelled. _We must leave._

Tails looked at the three beasts. He smirked, and wounded them greatly before throwing them against a tree and shrinking to the size of a normal wolf, then ran off with his pack. Mephic left with them as well. He looked over his shoulder as he ran after Scourge's pack, locking eyes with Shadow, nodding before he vanished into the undergrowth. Shadow whimpered and lay down next to his unconscious brother. The rest of the pack lay down also, and Ogilvie looked at the wounded dragon, demonic horse and Tengu. Shadic and Silvond watched over them. A few minutes later, they heard a bird call and looked up to see the same bird they had seen from a few weeks ago.

Sengale's head shot up and he gave a surprised yet happy screech before lifting into the air to meet the beautiful bird. Ryumara lifted her head slightly and smiled before letting her head flop back down, exhausted and in pain. The bird landed and bowed its head. Sengale landed next to the bird and, to the surprise of the others, wrapped his large wings around it in an awkward hug. The bird responded to this by curving its long neck around in a makeshift hug.

The bird cawed and glowed brightly. The pack, as well as Sengale, Ryumara, and Falen, felt their wounds healing. When the glow died down, their wounds were gone, though some wolves bore scars...though none so severe as Sonic's. His eye and ear were still gone. The bird smiled as it flapped its wings and looked at the wolves, satisfied with its work. The large plum of feathers on the bird's head rustled, and a little white figure suddenly stuck it's head out, rubbing and eye sleepily with a stubby little arm. Shadow stared at the little creature in shock, it was a Chao, and one he recognized. It was Star.

The black wolf walked up to the bird, looking at it. It stared at the wolf. The bird suddenly gave a soft trill and began scratching at the ground with one clawed foot. Shadow watched the action curiously. When the bird was done, it stepped back, revealing a scratched out message. 'I am Luminescence, the hedgehog you met in the woods before.'

Shadow nodded, and did the same. 'I thought so. Star gave you away.' Luminescence looked at his message and nodded with a quiet chuckle, then looked at the Alpha. Sonic was still unconscious and the scars were all over his body, plus the wounds to his eye and ear. Shadow whined and wrote out a message, wondering if this bird could help Sonic's eye and ear.

 _'Can you heal his eye and ear?'_

Lumi hung her head sadly, shaking it as she scratched a reply. **_'_** _No. I can only heal wounds, I cannot restore what is lost. His eye and ear are gone for good...and those scars shall remain for the rest of his life.'_

The black wolf frowned and whimpered. Lumi gave him a sad look. A few minutes later, Sonic groaned. He woke up and looked around.

 _What happened?_ He asked, and then saw Lumi. _Who are you?_ The bird trilled and pointed with her beak to her first message, which had not been erased. Sonic read it and nodded. _Thank you._ he said.

Lumi smiled at the Alpha wolf, and Sengale looked at her before speaking. " **Lumi, Thank you for showing up. I'm not sure Sonic would have survived those wounds if you hadn't, and I was worried for several other members of the pack."**

Lumi smiled. **"You are welcome, and speaking of his wounds..."** Lumi frowned slightly. **"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed that he's missing an eye...and an ear."**

Sengale laughed lightly, in his Tengu form, this sounded like a breezy trill. It was a forced laugh. **"From what I've seen of Sonic so far...he's just that absentminded...He'll notice any moment now."**

A sudden, agonized howl let them know the Blue Blur had finally noticed something was off. He whimpered and whined, looking around in a panic. The Alpha wolf couldn't see in his right eye, and had a hard time hearing in his broken ear.

Shadow quickly ran over to his brother, trying to calm him down. _Sonic, Sonic, it's alright. Calm down!_

 _I can't see in my right eye!_ Sonic howled. _My ear's hard of hearing too! What happened?_

Shadow pinned his ears back, then spoke, quietly. _Scourge...he...he had Tails...maim you...and after you fell unconscious, he took over for him while he held off Ryumara, Falen, and Sengale...Shadic and Silvond couldn't do anything. They would have been killed if they tried._

The Alpha's good eye widened. He threw back his head and let out a loud, mournful howl. Everyone looked at him in sadness. Then Sonic remembered Tails and snarled.

 _That damn fox betrayed me!_ He growled. _I thought he was my friend!_

Shadow quickly tried to calm his enraged brother down. _Sonic, Tails didn't betray you; he's under Scourge's control! He isn't himself!_

 _Bull! He's doing this of his own free will! Look at what he did to me!_

To Sonic's shock, Shadow suddenly snarled and threw himself on Sonic, pinning him down as he growled in his face. _Shut up, Sonic! Tails thinks of you as his big brother! He would never do something like this of his own free will! Don't you dare ever say anything like that about Tails!_

The Alpha wolf whimpered and nodded. Shadow huffed, and let his brother stand up. Sonic stood on all fours and walked away before looking at his pack. _We should find a place to make our territory._ he said.

The pack nodded, then all let out a unified howl as they followed their Alpha into the woods.


	19. The Angered Sea God

Chapter 19: The Angered Sea God

They soon came to a large clearing. A den could be seen that extended in a large hillside on one side of the clearing. Sonic looked around and nodded, and smirked. This was the perfect place for the heart of his pack's territory.

 _This shall be our territory,_ he said.

The pack let out a collection of howls, yips and barks, showing their excitement. Sonic smiled and walked inside the den, then went to sleep. The other wolves, along with Shadic, Silvond, Sengale, Falen and Ryumara, did as well. Everyone slept peacefully that night, something that surprised them all when they woke up. Sonic groaned as he got to his feet shakily, noting that everyone had changed back to normal. As he walked out of the den and into the sunlight, he squinted his remaining eye, and spotted Ryumara and Falen, quickly jogging over to them. They looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Falen asked. "About last night."

Sonic shook his head. He sighed, and spoke. "No, I'm not. Tails sure did a number on be. I'm blind in one eye and hard of hearing in an ear, as well as scarred for life." Ryumara gave Sonic a look of pity. Sonic looked at them, wondering about something. "Do you know why my pack and I were in control of ourselves last night?"

Falen nodded. "I think I know why...it's just a theory, but I think that once an Alpha Wolf forms a large enough pack, they and their wolves gain an immunity to the berserk rage that would normally consume them on the full moon...otherwise, the pack would turn on itself, and tear itself apart."

"Is it the same with Scourge's pack?"

Falen nodded. Sonic smiled and sighed, thinking about Mephic, and wondering what he was up to.

Mephic had just woken up from sleep. He walked up to Scourge and looked around, confused that none of the werewolves in Scourge's pack had changed back to their normal forms, except for Scourge. He asked Scourge about it, and the green hedgehog replied.

"Long ago, I bit them when they were in their wolf forms. If an Alpha wolf bites a werewolf that in in wolf form, they become wolves permanently."

Mephic was shocked. Scourge had done that to his own pack? "You...turned them into wolves permanently?"

Scourge nodded with a smirk, idly wondering why one of Sonic's packmates had followed behind his pack. "In my pack, being permanently changed is an honor, and privilege." He looked at Mephic. "You abandoned your pack and followed me. Would you like to join my pack?"

Mephic nodded. "I would...but...I wish to request one thing...I want to keep my normal form...if that is okay with you, Alpha."

"Of course." He turned into a wolf and bit Mephic, making sure that the merhog was tied to the pack. Then he turned back to normal and smiled. "Welcome to the pack, Mephic. If I may ask, why did you leave your pack?"

Mephic's mind raced as he quickly thought up an excuse. "Sonic is too impulsive, he'll lead my former packmates to their deaths. I escaped while I had the chance, and came to join your pack, my Alpha. I'm certain that I will fare better here."

Scourge nodded. "That is good. Sonic is reckless, and too cocky. He is one of my enemies, and I have faced him before. You would be better off without him."

The Merhog nodded. A few minutes later, he heard his father's voice in his head. The merhog managed to contain his shock; thankfully, the green hedgehog in front of him didn't notice anything amiss. Mephic stayed silent as his father spoke.

 _"/My son, where are you? I have been wondering where you are./"_

Mephic gulped mentally, and then sighed. _"/Father...I'm sorry, but I might not be back for a while...I'm helping out a friend, and I've...become a werewolf./"_ Mephic steeled himself, certain that his father would be angry.

There was silence for a moment, and then Neptune's' angry voice exploded in Mephic's mind. _"/You what? How could you become a werewolf? What have you been doing on the surface world? You know our laws! Merhogs, and other sentient underwater creatures cannot go to the surface to interact with surface-dwellers! We can only observe! Besides, you know that we hate surface-dwellers!/"_

It took all of Mephic's willpower to keep his anger hidden from the green wolf before him as his frustration with his father, long dormant, finally roared to the surface. _"/To hell with the laws, Father! All they do is smother our freedom, and I, unlike you, do not hate Surface-Dwellers! My best friend is a Surface Dweller! And as for becoming a werewolf? I did it willingly! I wish to help out a friend, unlike you, who would rather remain hidden beneath the waves for eternity, only coming to the surface in a drunken stupor to sire a child!/"_

Neptune growled in anger and, in a flash, appeared before Mephic. "Do not speak to me like that, you insolent runt! I am your father, and you will do as I say! Now come home immediately!"

Scourge leapt to his feet with a cry of shock, staring at the green and blue hedgehog before him. Mephic, however, glared at the hedgehog. "No, I will not come home, Father! I have had it with your foolish laws!"

The sea god glared at Mephic, and then looked at the green hedgehog. "Who are you?"

"S...Scourge..." he said."I'm the Alpha of this pack."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Er...no?" Scourge said, tentatively.

"I am Neptune, the sea god. I am also known as Mephiles." Neptune told him. "Mephic here is a Merhog, and my son. You are his Alpha?" Scourge nodded; shocked that Mephic didn't tell him this. Mephiles sighed and looked at his son. "You may stay here, but I will be watching you."

He vanished in a swirl of water, and Scourge blinked. The green hedgehog looked at Mephic, still shocked. The Merhog chuckled nervously and scratched his head, shrinking under his Alpha's gaze, expecting punishment.

"Impressive," Scourge said. Mephic looked at the green hedgehog with wide eyes, and then smiled. "I did not expect you to be the son of a god, much less a Merhog."

Mephic nodded. "I did not mean to keep that hidden from you, Alpha...but demigods have many enemies...so I do try to be...discreet." Mephic sighed. "I would have to be forced to tell you eventually, anyway, Merhogs must return to water at least once every two days."

"That is fine, Mephic. I am honored to be in the presence of a demigod. Now, on to business. I would like us to plan our next battle with Sonic and his pack."

Mephic smiled and nodded, and then got to work.


	20. The God Of Fire And Forge, Vulcan

Chapter 20: The God Of Fire And Forge, Vulcan

In another part of the forest, Falen, Ryumara and Sengale were leading Sonic and his pack, along with Shadic and Silvond, to see the Hidden Forest Sanctuary.

Sengale was speaking excitably with Sonic. "You're going to love it! Now that you all have control, you and your pack can live there if you wish!"

"We'll stay here," Sonic said. "I'm going to help Tamiel and try to save Tails. Once my pack and I are done, we can move there."

Sengale nodded and walked off with the others. Falen looked over his shoulder and smiled, impressed by Sonic's resolve. He turned into a raven and flew off. It was a while but they eventually reached the Sanctuary. Falen landed and changed back to normal, then led everyone into the hidden place that seemed to be one with the trees themselves.

"Amazing." Shadic said, looking around.

Ryumara grinned. "It is." she said.

Sonic's packmates were looking around looking around, impressed by the beautiful and peaceful place.

"Impressionante. Così, che tipo di creature vivono qui? (Impressive. So, what kind of creatures live here?)" Ogilvie asked.

Ryumara chuckled as she answered. "Too many to name."

Ogilvie nodded and walked away, planning to explore. Several more members of Sonic's pack exchanged glances, and after confirmation from Ryumara and Falen, followed the demigod. When they'd left, Sonic was startled by Blaze as she sidled up to him.

"Hey, Blaze," he said. "What's up?"

The purple cat smiled as she twitched her tail. "I'm thinking about exploring myself, care to join me?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course," he said. He took her hand and they walked off. The two walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. "So...Ogilvie tells me you're his mother."

Blaze froze, shock written on her face. "What? I...I don't have a son!"

"You sure? Cause Ogilvie said he's your son." Too late, Sonic remembered that Ogilvie had also told him Blaze's memories had been wiped by Vulcan. He smiled. "Sorry, I thought you knew."

Blaze shook her head. "I...I didn't...I...have a son?"

Sonic nodded. "His name's Ogilvie. You've seen him, right?"

Blaze nodded weakly. "Y...yeah, Ogilvie...you've told me his name three times, Sonic. He's part of the pack, right?"

"He is. Sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up."

Blaze smiled gently as she laid her hand on Sonic's arm. "It's alright Sonic. We can...ask him about it later." Blaze chuckled. "In fact, if he really is my son, I'm going to be quite angry that he never came looking for me."

Sonic smiled. Then, a few seconds later, he kissed her. Blaze smiled and kissed him back. Unknown to them, Ogilvie was watching them with a small smile, knowing Sonic would treat his mother well. He snuck away with a sigh after a moment, musing, thinking of his father. His father had been kind to him, and Blaze. When he found out that his father was a god, he was elated. Eventually, Vulcan left for the heavens after raising his son and making sure he was old enough to take care of himself. He had understood his father's reasons for wiping his mother's memory when he left; Blaze had truly loved Vulcan, and would have suffered for her entire life without him. One thing that still confused him was what his father had said just before he left, something about a 'gift' he'd left Blaze, his 'Wildcat' as was Vulcan's nickname for her. Ogilvie had left soon afterward, figuring his mother would be better off not knowing about him. He smiled sadly, remembering what she'd said just before Sonic kissed her. He'd figured wrong. The Italian sighed and walked back to where Sonic and his mother were, approaching the couple. Sonic and Blaze looked at him.

Blaze looked uncertain for a moment, then whispered. "Son...?" Ogilvie nodded. Blaze stood in silence for a moment, then threw herself at Ogilvie as she began sobbing. "I...I have a son! Why did you never come to find me? I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you..."

"Ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio senza di me (I thought you'd be better without me)," he said.

Blaze froze, shocked by his words before suddenly slapping the Italian hedgehog, to his and Sonic's surprise. "Why would you think something like that?! You're my son, OF COURSE I WOULDN'T BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" Ogilvie looked down, ashamed. Blaze saw this, and immediately felt terrible. "Oh, Ogilvie...I'm sorry."

"Volevo sapere, io ho veramente fatto. Ma non si è ricordato di me. Padre spazzato via la memoria di lui e me, perché lui pensa che lei possa essere devastato senza di lui. (I wanted to find you, I really did. But you wouldn't have remembered me anyway. Father wiped your memory of him and me because he thought you'd be devastated without him.")

Shock flitted across the purple cat's face. "He...wiped my memory...for my sake?" Tears spilled from her eyes, tears she couldn't tell whether sad...or something else.

Ogilvie nodded. Suddenly a bright light descended from the heavens. When it faded, a man stood there, wearing a Roman toga. Ogilvie gasped, staring at the man in shock.

"Padre (Father?)"

The man smiled, and gathered the hedgehog into a bone-crushing hug. "My son, it is good to see you again."

"Cosa stai facendo qui? (What are you doing here?")

Vulcan frowned sadly as he set his son down. "I came to right old mistakes."

He looked at Blaze. The purple cat was hesitant, but spoke one word. "Vulcan...?"

The god smiled and nodded, then turned into a blue hedgehog. Sonic blinked. "You look a lot like me."

Vulcan chuckled. "I figured it would better if I took on a form similar to yours, after all, you are the closest to my Wildcat's heart."

Blaze looked confused for a moment. "Wildcat?"

Ogilvie provided an explanation for his mother. "Questo è il suo soprannome per voi. (That's his nickname for you.)"

Blaze deadpanned. "Oh...not very creative, is he?"

Ogilvie chuckled and looked at his father, then spoke, this time in Latin. "Manere etiam nunc abis? (Are you going to stay this time?)"

Vulcan shook his head sadly. "Alas, I cannot my son. Father Jupiter only allowed me the time to return your mother's memories."

The Italian hedgehog frowned. "Si autem ambulaverit in mortalibus Mephic patris Neptuni, cur tibi non possint? (But if Mephic's father Neptune can walk among mortals, why can't you?)

Vulcan placed a hand on Blaze's head, and looked at his son. "He doesn't do it often, son. Only when he drinks himself into near unconsciousness...and he's always punished by his brother." Vulcan sighed. "Maybe I'll see if Father will allow me to visit you from time to time. But, for now...let me do what I came to do."

His hand glowed as he chanted in Latin, then pulled his hand away. Blaze's eyes fluttered for a while before focusing on Vulcan. The purple cat stared at him for a moment, then she began crying. "Vulcan...I remember everything...I understand why you...did what you did..."

The Roman god smiled, and the two kissed. Sonic frowned as he felt a pang of jealousy. The two pulled away and smiled. Then, Blaze remembered that Vulcan had said he left her a gift.

"What did you mean by...gift?"

Vulcan looked thoughtful, then answered her. "Just...a special power you'll have to discover on your own." Vulcan smiled gently, and hugged Blaze and Ogilvie one last time.

"I have to go, Father will be angry if I do not get back soon." Vulcan looked at Sonic over Blaze and Ogilvie's heads. "Take care of her Sonic, I'm leaving Blaze in your hands. Her and Ogilvie."

The blue hedgehog and the Italian hedgehog stared at him in surprise. The Roman god smiled, and vanished in a flash of fire. The two hedgehogs exchanged glances. Ogilvie smiled at Sonic, who in turn smiled back. Blaze looked at her son and smiled, and the three walked back to the meet the others.


	21. Betrayal, A Trade, And A Reunion

Chapter 21: Betrayal, A Trade, And A Reunion

"Where've you three been?" Ryumara asked them.

Ogilvie grinned. "Solo una visita dal padre. (Just a visit from father.)"

Ryumara smiled. "That's good," she said. "Come; let's explore the Sanctuary."

They walked off. Ryumara led them all throughout the peaceful place, showing them all the noteworthy places, and introducing them to several other residents. Sonic and the others walked around, looking at the Sanctuary. They discussed it and decided that they would move there one day.

"So, we're going to live here, then?" Blaze asked Tamiel, since Sonic and Shadow were walking ahead with the others.

The green wolf nodded. "Yes, we're going to move here after we deal with my brother. We'd move here right away...but that would most likely draw Scourge to this place, and that would be disastrous."

Listening from up ahead, Shadow smiled and nodded, then looked at his brother. "Well then, why don't we at least pick out our homes while we're here?" He looked over at Ryumara's group. "If that's alright with you guys of course."

"That's fine," Ryumara said.

Sonic smiled gratefully. "Thanks a lot," he said, and looked at his pack. "What now? Should we go after Scourge?"

Shadow thought it over for a moment. "Why don't we practice all those formations we came up with first?"

Sonic smiled and turned into a wolf, as did his pack, and they began to practice.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Mephic was enjoying his time in Scourge's pack. The wolf had been kind to him, and was beginning to treat Mephic like a brother. They were going to attack Sonic's pack that night.

The Merhog was currently in his wolf form, and was speaking to Scourge. He needed to return to the water for the day, and with some reluctance, realized he had to report to Sonic. _My Alpha, I have to return to the water. Will you allow me to do so?_

"Of course," Scourge said. "But be back by night; that is when we shall attack."

Mephic nodded and ran off. He growled in anger at the thought of reporting to Sonic. He hadn't wanted to admit it at first, but he had steadily grown close to Scourge, coming to think of him as the big brother he never had. He didn't want to betray him...and at the same time, he didn't want to betray Sonic and Ogilvie. Mephic growled and shook his head, his mind made up. Instead of reporting to Sonic, he ran straight towards the ocean, turning into a Merhog as his legs became a tail, and dove under, transforming into a shark as he did so.

The Merhog grew in size, grimacing as the fins at the end of his tail twisted 180 degrees. All of his teeth got sharper and pointed, mouth growing in size. Mephic whimpered slightly as he felt his face extending, nose coming to a point at the end. Two nostrils opened on the under curve of his face. The way Mephic's body angled and connected together also changed, more or less becoming a straight line. The quills on the back of his head moved down, changing into a dorsal fin at the top curve of his back. Long flippers took the place of his arms as his eyes changed location on his face and the rest of him finished transforming. The skeleton's restructuring was painful, as he had expected.

When the transformation was over, the shark looked around. He swam on, eating fish and other underwater creatures, and wondered if he should pay his father a visit. He swam in a few circles, then made his decision, swimming toward the seafloor. The shark came to a large palace, then turned back into a Merhog and swam inside.

Neptune looked up when he came in. "My son, it is nice to see you."

Mephic was surprised by his father's pleasant tone; he had thought he would still be angry. "Father? You're not angry at me anymore?"

The sea god shook his head. "You are old enough to make your own choices, and I respect that. How are you doing in your new pack?"

Mephic stiffened at the question, then sighed. "That is part of the reason why I came here, Father. I seek your wisdom...Scourge's pack is not my true pack...I offered to go to his pack as a spy for Sonic the Hedgehog, my true Alpha...but now? Now I have grown attached to Scourge and his pack, forged friendships...and I do not want to betray them. Nor do I wish to betray Sonic and Ogilvie, my first friend above the ocean's waves."

Neptune thought about it. "Which pack do you feel is your true pack? Sonic's, or Scourge's?"

The Merhog thought about it. The more he did, the more he came to think of Scourge's pack as his true pack, and the more he wanted to betray Sonic and his pack. He smiled as his eyes glowed golden-yellow, and looked at his father. "Even though I originally was part of Sonic's pack...I feel closer to Scourge's pack. I've been with them longer...and Scourge treats me as a little brother."

Neptune smiled gently at that. "Then you know what you must do."

Mephic nodded and left. Once he got back to the surface, he turned back into a wolf and ran back to his pack. Scourge looked at him as he arrived.

 _It is time to attack,_ the Alpha said as he turned into a wolf.

Mephic nodded, a smile on his face, but a look of slight regret in his eyes that he quickly blinked away. The Alpha howled as he got his pack together, and they ran off. They killed animals in the forest for a while before encountering Sonic as his own pack. The blue wolf spun around, eyes wide in shock.

 _Greetings, Sonic,_ Scourge said. _I see those wounds Tails and I gave you have taken their toll._

Sonic growled, but then saw Mephic alongside Scourge. This caused him to widen his eyes further as Shadow stepped up next to him. _Mephic! What are you doing with them? You were supposed to return to us to warn us of any attacks!_

Mephic stiffened, then glared at the ground for a moment before looking up. _I know, but I have grown attached to this pack. I wish to remain with it._

This announcement shocked both packs. Scourge was shocked that Mephic was originally meant as a spy. Sonic growled angrily, not enjoying the feeling of another betrayal. _I order you to come back to this pack!_

Mephic looked at Sonic, anger burning in his eyes, but eventually bowed his head. Just as he was about to walk over, Scourge intervened. _Wait, Sonic. I've grown attached to Mephic as well. I think of him as a younger brother._ Standing with the other wolves of Sonic's pack, Tamiel stiffened, a look of surprised hurt and shock in his orange-gold eyes. _Therefore, I propose a trade._ Scourge paused. _Tails for Mephic._ Inwardly, Scourge was berating himself. _'I'm going to regret this once the fight starts...Tails could crush my entire pack with one of his tails..'_

Sonic stared at Scourge for a minute. _But Tails is part of your pack...he's loyal to you. He'll never listen to me._

Scourge shook his head. _No, he's not. I had to bite Tails an innumerable amount of times to overpower his loyalty to you. One bite from you will reverse it all. Even now, deep in his mind, he fights my every order, I'm sure of it._

Sonic thought about it, and discussed it with his pack. Then he turned to Scourge. _We have a deal._

Scourge smiled and brought Tails out. The golden furred and eyed wolf-kitsune was confused; he turned to Scourge with a raised eyebrow. / _"What are you doing, Alpha?"/_

 _We're trading you for Mephic,_ Scourge said.

Tails was shocked. _/"What? No! Don't make me go to his pack! There has to be some other way!"/_

Scourge growled at the kitsune. _Go. You'll be glad to in a minute._

The kitsune bowed his head and with obvious reluctance, walked over to Sonic. Mephic stayed beside Scourge, and looked at his new Alpha. Once the trade-off was done, Ogilvie looked at Mephic, hurt by the betrayal.

 _Mephic...why did you betray us, and me? You and I are supposed to be friends._

Mephic whined sadly. _I'm sorry. I hope you will still view me as a friend...but even though Scourge can be cruel, I have grown loyal to him, and several members of his pack. I have been with his pack longer than Sonic's...so I now view it as my True Pack. At least this way, you now have Tails back._

Ogilvie shook his head and glared at Mephic, though the look in his eyes was conflicted. Scourge smirked and looked at his pack. _Attack!_ he roared.

The wolves in Scourge's pack growled, and attacked. Ogilvie's eyes widened as he saw Mephic lunge at him. The grey wolf's eyes were pained, but he didn't hesitate in his attack. The two packs clashed, biting and clawing at each other. Ogilvie growled and attacked Mephic back. Sonic was attacking Scourge as well. The green and blue wolves were rolling back and forth, snapping at each other. Tails was standing off to the side, looking from pack to pack, fighting for neither one. He hadn't been bit by Sonic yet, but still felt loyalty to the blue wolf, and wouldn't leave, nor attack Sonic's pack.

This was the same for Scourge's pack. Some small shred of loyalty remained to the green wolf, and Tails would not attack. The kitsune whimpered and lay down, watching the two packs fight. The two packs fought well into the night, but it eventually became obvious Scourge was falling back; his pack was getting defeated. The green wolf snarled angrily, then howled, signaling a retreat. Sonic howled in victory and looked at his pack. Then he saw Tails lying down and walked up to him. The kitsune jumped to his feet and growled.

 _/"I don't want you bite me, Sonic. I am loyal to you, but also to Scourge."/_

Sonic frowned, then spoke up. _Tails...I don't know if you'll keep your loyalty to Scourge afterword, but I have to bite you to make part of this pack._ Sonic's eyes showed sadness, pain, and exhaustion. _Please, just let me do it without struggle._

The kitsune whimpered, then nodded. Sonic sighed, and then bit Tails. Immediately, the golden fox gasped, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed, unconscious. Sonic jumped back with a yelp, shocked and scared for his returned friend.

A few minutes later, the wolf-kitsune stood up and looked at the blue wolf. _/"Sonic?"/_ He asked, still talking in telepathy.

The Alpha smiled and nodded. _Yeah. It's me, Tails._

The kitsune gasped, eyes filling with tears before he suddenly shifted to his anthro form and threw his arms around Sonic's neck. After a minute, he saw Sonic's wounds and gasped.

 _/"Why...why...I'm so sorry Sonic..."/_

Sonic smiled. _It's fine, Tails. I forgive you._

The kitsune nodded, and turned back to normal. Sonic howled, and with Tails and Shadow at either side of him, ran off into the trees, in the direction of the pack's temporary den. Unbeknownst to every wolf, three bats were roosting in a tree behind them, watching them go before flying after them.


	22. The Were-Bats

Chapter 22: The Were-Bats

The next day, Sonic yawned and woke up. The Alpha wolf looked around; he sniffed, and caught the scent of something near their territory. Sonic moved to get up, but Tails, who had fallen asleep laying on Sonic's side, snuggled closer to the wolf. He mentally mumbled something, of which Sonic was only able to hear one word. / _"Aniki..."/_

Sonic smiled, recognizing the word as a Japanese term meaning 'big brother'. Sonic huffed, and attempted to get up once more, intending to go investigate the smell, only to notice the sun was about to rise. He yawned and sniffed; the scent was still there. He decided to go look around until he changed back to normal. The Alpha ran off into the forest and looked around, seeing three bats hanging upside down in a tree, their wings wrapped around their bodies. As the wolf was about to take a closer look at the bats, the rising sun cleared the trees and sunlight washed over the four creatures, causing Sonic to howl in pain as he began to change back to normal. Through a haze of pain, he saw the bats had fallen to the ground, and appeared to be growing rapidly. Soon, they had changed into three people: one male anthro hedgehog, a male anthro cat, and a female anthro hedgehog. Sharp fangs poked from under their lips. They also were wearing clothing that looked like they were from the 1800s.

When Sonic got his breath back and the pain of the change faded, he raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The female bowed, and spoke. "I am Lucina, this is my father, Vlad, and my uncle, Ivan. We're Were-Bats."

Sonic detected the Romanian accent. "You're from Romania?"

"Transylvania, to be exact," Vlad said. "We were born in the 1800s. Dracula is my father, and Ivan's."

The blue hedgehog looked at him. "Dracula? Are you three...vampires?"

Lucina shook her head. "Not anymore. We used to be...but all three of us were captured by a group of cultists. Somehow, we're not sure how...but they nearly succeeded in turning us completely normal, we escaped just before the process was complete. Now, we are simply Were-Bats."

"That's interesting. So, why did you come here to our territory?"

"We saw your battle last night, and the one before. We wish to offer our help."

Sonic smiled. "You three may help," he said. "But aren't vampires and werewolves enemies?"

"They are," Ivan told him. "But as Lucina said, we're not vampires anymore. However, we do have the same powers as we did when we were vampires."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, interested. "Really?" he asked. "What are they?"

"Hypnotism, the ability to shift into mist, a wolf and bat form, possession, and immortality." Lucina listed each power off, counting them on her fingers as she did so. "Basically, the only thing we really lost was the need to drink blood, so it was sort of a good thing that we were captured."

"So you're immortal? Cool; so are werewolves. How old are you three anyway?" Sonic asked.

Vlad smirked, showing his fangs. He chuckled. "Well, we were born in the late 1800s, so around 200 years old," he said. "We were born vampires. As I said before, Count Dracula is my, and Ivan's, father."

Sonic was surprised, then a thoughtful look came over his face. "Do any of you know of a werewolf that goes by the name of Tamiel? He's a member of my pack, and he said he was at least a century old."

All three former vampires stiffened, and nodded. Their eyes flashed red.

"We do." Ivan said, a note of dislike in his voice.

Sonic frowned. "Is there some sort of rivalry going on between you guys and him?"

Lucina spoke up. "Tamiel...we were still vampires when met him and his brother when they were newly turned werewolves. It was for that reason that they were unable to control the inbred hatred for vampires that all werewolves have. We ended up in a fight...and..."

Vlad took over for Lucina and continued. "We overpowered them, and drank their blood. They almost died, and we left the two severely wounded. We've disliked and avoided each other ever since. However, Tamiel has...somewhat allied with us from time to time. We're still rivals, though."

Sonic gulped and nodded. "Come; let me introduce you three to my pack."

He left, and the three followed. They weren't far from the den, and as they approached it, Shadow, Tails and Tamiel stumbled out, yawning as they stretched. When Tamiel saw the three, his eyes widened. He glared at them and turned into a wolf, growling at the newcomers.

 _What, may I ask, are you three doing here?_

The three looked at the wolf and hissed, their eyes glowing red. Sonic got in between them. "Calm down, you four," he said, and looked at Tamiel. "They're here to help."

Tamiel let out a barking laugh and shook his head. _Yeah right, like vampires would want to help anyone other than themselves._

Lucina glared over Sonic's shoulder. "We're not vampires any longer Tamiel, that part of us was ripped away long ago." Tamiel scoffed. He looked at them, wondering why they wanted to help. "Your brother nearly killed us a while ago." Lucina snapped, catching the look and guessing what it implied.

The wolf growled. They had nearly killed him and his brother! _You nearly killed us too!_ He yelled.

Lucina hissed angrily, tail puffing up. "Yes, but that was when we were all fueled by the mutual hatred of our species for each other! This time, your brother tried to kill us for fun, we weren't even vampires then!"

"Enough!" Sonic exclaimed. "Put aside your differences for now." He looked at Tamiel. "They want to help, and I'm allowing them to."

Tamiel looked at his Alpha and turned back to normal. He glared at the three before nodding. He sighed raggedly, then turned and began to walk back into the den, intending to cool down his head. A gasp from behind him caused him to pause.

"Where did you get all those scars?" Lucina asked quietly, shocked.

Tamiel glared at her. His eyes flashed golden-yellow. "It's none of your business...but I got these from my brother." Tamiel spun back around and stalked back into the den.

Vlad, Ivan and Lucina blinked in shock. Shadow walked up to them. "We were shocked to. We're trying to help Tamiel and take down his brother."

Vlad smiled at him. "We'll help," he said, hiding the shock he felt when he realized he was feeling pity for their old enemy.

Shadow nodded and saw the Chaotix and Babylon Rouges walk up. Jet raised an eyebrow at the newcomers. "Who are these three?"

Vlad told him, and Jet nodded, not questioning them.

"So, you're going to join the pack then?" Espio questioned.

"We might," Ivan said. He looked at Vlad and Lucina. "Do you two want to become werewolves?"

Vlad nodded. Lucina sighed. "We may as well."

Espio told Sonic. The Alpha turned into a wolf and bit them. _You'll still have your vampire powers, right?_ Sonic asked.

"Yes, and we'll still be were-bats."

"That's good," Sonic said, and turned back to normal. "Come on; let me introduce you to the rest of the pack."

Vlad, Ivan, and Lucina smiled, and followed their new Alpha into the den.


	23. A Scourge Defeated

Chapter 23: A Scourge Defeated

A week passed, and the three new werewolves were doing well. Tails and Sonic had rekindled their friendship, and the full moon was tonight. It was midday and the pack was currently discussing going after Scourge once more.

Shadow was sitting by Sonic with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "So...are we going to go on the offensive, or no? I know I've been against it for the longest time, but I think we should strike now."

"Offensive," Sonic said. "We'll strike tonight. I want to kill that damn bastard. First he took Tails from me, but we got him back, and now Mephic betrays us and joins Scourge's pack!"

His brother's frown deepened as he thought of Mephic's betrayal. The entire pack had been affected by it, most notably Ogilvie. The Roman had shut himself off from the rest of the pack and had been sobbing next to a tree in the forest. He and Mephic had been best friends, but now because of the Merhog's betrayal, they weren't any longer.

Shadow himself was torn both ways. He wanted to be angry at Mephic...but he knew how it felt to be attached to two sides. He couldn't truly hate the Merhog for his decision. The ebony hedgehog sighed. "Alright, Sonic. But I want to be the one to fight Mephic."

"Go ahead." His brother nodded in acceptance of his request.

Shadow smiled, and they began to plan.

* * *

That night, everyone was ready to go. Everyone except Ogilvie, that is. He was still sitting by the tree, thinking of Mephic. Blaze and Sonic walked up to him, and the Roman looked at them.

"Ogilvie, we're heading out now." Blaze spoke gently.

Ogilvie sniffed. Tears were in his eyes, and he looked at his mother. "Si va avanti. Starò qui. (You go on ahead. I'll stay here.)"

Sonic frowned, and sighed. "Is it because of Mephic?" He asked. The Italian nodded. Sonic thought about it, and nodded. "All right. You can stay here, then. We'll be back shortly."

He smiled and Ogilvie, and he and Blaze walked off. Ogilvie watched them leave, and then turned into a Pegasus as he teleported to Rome, then walked into his father's temple, hoping to talk to the god.

Sonic's pack transformed into wolves, and ran off into the forest. They found Scourge and his pack waiting for them. Mephic stood next to and slightly behind the green wolf, and there was a sad look in his eyes that quickly flitted away. He looked around for Ogilvie, but didn't see him. The wolf frowned; he was hoping to fight the Italian, for multiple reasons, not all bad. Scourge looked at Sonic and snarled, then attacked, and the fight began. Shadow suddenly pounced at Mephic. The gray wolf howled in shock as the unexpected attack bowled him over. He snapped at Shadow, raking his claws against the other wolves' chest.

 _Where is Ogilvie?_ Mephic asked. _I wish to fight him, not you!_

Shadow snarled angrily. _I'm fighting for him! You hurt him deeply, Mephic!_

Mephic laughed, it was a forced one full of pain. _You don't think I know that?! I'm hurting too, torn between two packs!_

 _Yet you think of us as enemies after you joined Scourge's!_ Shadow yelled, clawing him. Mephic snarled, unable to choke out the words he wanted to say. He could never truly think of his first, fleeting pack as enemies.

The two wolves continued to fight. Scourge and Sonic were fighting, and the green wolf was getting defeated. At the last minute, he pounced on Sonic and bit him deeply, most likely giving the blue wolf another scar. Sonic howled, enraged as he struggled under Scourge, managing to throw him off of him. He threw the evil Alpha off and went into a rage, biting and clawing, wounding Scourge badly.

Scourge whimpered, lying on the ground in a bleeding mess. He looked up at Sonic, who stood over him and snarled hatefully. Scourge snarled in defiance, but couldn't get up; Sonic had broken his leg. As Sonic's teeth flashed toward his neck, Scourge closed his eyes, knowing that his death was imminent. Moments passed, and no agonizing pain struck him. Scourge opened his eyes, and was shocked to see two wolves standing over him, having stopped Sonic. Tamiel was standing shoulder to shoulder with Mephic, not sure what had compelled him to save his brother...and the heavily bleeding Mephic was glaring daggers at Sonic.

 _You..._ Mephic snarled in hate. _You injured my Alpha._

Sonic barely turned his head, glaring at Mephic out of the corner of his eye. _He deserves to die._

Mephic howled. _You have no right to decide who lives or dies! The grey wolf lunged at Sonic. He didn't reach the blue wolf though. Tamiel tackled him and pinned Mephic to the ground. He snarled at Mephic as he held down the struggling wolf._

 _Stop!_ Tamiel looked over his shoulder at Sonic. _Both of you! Please!_

The two wolves looked at each other and growled. Sonic glared at Mephic, and then looked at Scourge. Tamiel looked at his brother as well. _Brother...I don't know why I saved you...I thought I'd crushed whatever love I felt for you long ago...but I guess I was wrong. I don't want to see you dead._

Scourge looked at him and made a sound halfway between a growl and a whimper. _Tamiel...there's something I never told you. You...not my real brother. You're adopted. 100 years ago, I found you in a burned house, with your parents dead. I felt pity for you, so I took you in and raised you._

The scarred green wolf froze as he stared at Scourge. _W-What? You're joking...Right?!_

The Alpha shook his head. _No, I'm not._ Scourge paused, and surprising himself, he apologized. _I'm sorry...Sorry I never told you the truth._

Tamiel's eyes widened. Then he ran off, howling. Shadow's eyes widened, and he took off after the distraught wolf, a quick: _I'll stop him!_ thrown over his shoulder as raced away.

He ran up to Tamiel, who was lying down. The scarred wolf looked up at him. _What...what do you want?_ He choked out.

Shadow sighed and narrowed his eyes. _Tamiel, we have to go back._ The green wolf whimpered and stood up, walking back to Sonic and Scourge's packs.

* * *

When they reached the gathering of wolves, Sonic looked at over his shoulder at Tamiel. _What should we do about Scourge?_

 _I...I don't know anymore...I thought I wanted him dead...but I..._

 _You want to spare him?_

Tamiel nodded. Sonic sighed, and looked at Scourge. _Leave,_ he said. _And never bother us again._

Scourge nodded, and attempted to stand up as he whined in pain. To the shock of Tamiel and Sonic, the entirety of Scourge's pack gathered around him, the wolves closest to the wounded Alpha supporting him with their shoulders.

Tamiel spotted one wolf he remembered well, a wolf he knew absolutely loathed Scourge, and would have gladly torn out his throat before, he was one of the wolves who was carrying Scourge's weight. _Why...why are you all, helping him? I thought most of you hated Scourge, especially you, Rinku!_

The golden and green wolf turned his head to Tamiel, twitching an ear. _You're right old friend, we did hate him. But Scourge...he's not what he once was. He's changed._

As Tamiel stared in shock, Mephic quickly stepped forward. _He's right! Scourge is no longer the monster you said he was, Tamiel! It was...just after the first battle, when I was still a spy that it happened..._

 _What do you mean?_ Vlad growled. _He's insane!_

Mephic and Rinku both swung their heads toward Vlad, snarls on their faces as they both snapped at him. _He is no longer insane!_

Tamiel gasped. He looked at his brother, who gave him an almost unnoticeable nod.

 _He's not?_ Ivan asked, then snarled. _I don't believe it! How did he suddenly go from insane to sane?_

Mephic growled. _It was never Scourge in the first place!_

Everyone's eyes widened. _WHAT?!_

 _It was the mad werewolf's soul, the wolf who bit me._ Scourge whispered. _He took over my body, and, over the centuries, held my soul in bondage. A few weeks ago, however, I regained control._

Everyone's eyes widened, all of them shocked into immediate silence. Scourge closed his eyes as he remembered what happened.


	24. Soul Of The Mad Wolf

Chapter 24: Soul Of The Mad Wolf

Mephic was lying with several other wolves in the pack, avoiding a still insane Scourge. Rinku was lying next to him. He looked at Mephic and smiled, then spoke. _You're the newcomer, right? I'm assuming you're not really here to join this hell?_

The grey wolf looked at him and smiled. From the tone the wolf's voice held, he knew he was trustworthy. _You got that right. I'm here as a spy._

 _For the rival pack?_ Rinku asked. Mephic nodded. Rinku sighed longingly. _I wish I could go to your pack...but Scourge would kill me the minute I tried to leave._

 _Why is he like this, anyway?_ Mephic asked him.

Rinku growled as he glanced over at the pacing and rambling green wolf at the edge of the trees. _None of us know. He acts sane when we first meet him...and once we're part of the pack? He reveals his true colors._

The grey wolf looked at Scourge, and nodded. He yawned, and went to sleep. Scourge was talking to himself, growling. _No...no, I won't let you!_

A voice echoed with the green wolf's mind. It was cackling madly, clawing at Scourge's subconscious. The green wolf growled and whimpered, then lay down and closed his eyes, fighting back with all his might. He was fighting a losing battle, lucky to even have these moments of clarity. Scourge whined, and then fell asleep. As he slept, his consciousness fought the evil spirit that had invaded his body. Mephic laying a few feet away from him now, frowned. There was something strange about the green Alpha's 'madness'. He knew something was off. He'd heard some of what Scourge had mumbled to himself, noticed the way Alpha had changed back to his hedgehog form and clutched at his head in obvious pain.

He was especially suspicious of one thing in particular the Alpha Werewolf had said, _No...no, I won't let you!._..and he'd seen emotions in Scourge's eyes at one point that shocked him to his core. Regret...and fear. A few minutes later, Scourge woke up. He gasped in pain and then sighed in relief. The Alpha stood up on two legs, having changed to his hedgehog form and walked over to Mephic and Rinku.

"Mephic...Rinku..." Scourge spoke, a tone of pain and desperation in his voice that caused Rinku to raise an eyebrow, and Mephic to sit up quickly. "I need your...hel-" Scourge's eyes widened, and he suddenly collapsed to the ground with a scream, writhing as he clutched at his head hard enough to draw blood with his nails.

"GE-GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Rinku's eyes widened. He closed his eyes and glowed as Mephic and Scourge did as well. In a flash, he and Mephic appeared in Scourge's mind. They looked around, shocked.

What appeared to be Scourge was collapsed on his knees, whimpering pathetically as he clutched at his head. Standing in front of Scourge was a massive, shadowy form, cackling like a hyena. "N-nooo...No...leave me be...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The green hedgehog back away, fear evidently in his eyes. Mephic and Rinku looked at the shadowy figure, wondering what to do. Scourge looked at them pleadingly.

"Help...me..."

Mephic's turned his head to look at Scourge, and to his shock, he could see right through the green hedgehog. Scourge was fading in and out rapidly. Next to the grey wolf, Rinku snarled. _What the hell is going on?!_

"That monster is taking me over..." Scourge said as he began to become transparent. "When he does, I'll be gone forever...it's the mad werewolf's soul...the one that bit me..."

Mephic smiled grimly. _I knew it...You were never insane._

Rinku was staring at Scourge in shock, disbelief and pity, when another loud cackle tore his eyes from the fast fading hedgehog. He glared up at the shadowy wolf, which had grown larger. The golden wolf closed his eyes and began to glow brightly. Rinku's eyes snapped open, his normally cerulean eyes blowing a brilliant, molten gold. Rinku glared at the shadow as he braced himself, then threw his head back with a thunderous howl, light exploding from his form. The shadow creature howled as the light hit him. Then he faded.

Scourge opened his eyes as his body solidified somewhat, but not completely. When he saw this, he knew the fight wasn't over yet. "He's still here!" Rinku growled and expanded his light. The shadow screeched as it was revealed by the light. With an angry hissing growl, it dispersed again, then reformed directly behind Rinku as soon as he exhausted the light. Mephic and Scourge's eyes widened and Scourge cried out a warning. "Rinku! BEHIND YOU!"

Rinku whipped around at his Alpha's cry, jumping backward to avoid the black, misty paw that was attempting to crush him. The glowing wolf snarled, then he howled and grew to the same size as the shadow.

 _H-How did he do that?_ Mephic gasped.

Scourge smirked from where he was leaning on the grey wolf's side. "We're in my mind, anything is possible here."

Mephic glanced down at the weak green hedgehog, but snapped his head gaze back up at a loud howl, and a screech of pain from the evil soul. He was shocked as he beheld the sight of two large wolves made entirely of light attacking the shadow alongside a still softly glowing Rinku. The shadow exchanged blows with the three wolves for a few seconds, slowly, but surely being overwhelmed.

As the evil wolf's soul finally began to falter, Rinku threw back his head and howled. Both Light Wolves dashed from either side of the shadow, crushing it in a classic pincer attack as Rinku gave another, sonorous howl and a pure white, pulsating light burst from him, forcing Mephic and Scourge to cover their eyes. As the blinding light faded, the shadow wolf was revealed to be fading away. It gave one last strangled howl, raising a rapidly denigrating paw, before vanishing forever from Scourge's mind. Scourge gasped as he felt a rush of strength, his form finally returning to normal.


	25. Wolf's Grief

Chapter 25: Wolf's Grief  


After Scourge told them what happened, Tamiel looked at his brother in pity. He had no idea that happened.

Mephic continued where Scourge left off. _After that, Rinku pulled us from Scourge's Psyche. He gathered the pack and told everyone what had happened, and how sorry he was...Scourge was ready to give the Alpha position to Rinku...but he wouldn't take it. He insisted that Scourge remain Alpha to right his wrongs._

Sonic was silent as he regarded the wounded green wolf before him, torn between anger and pity...he sighed sadly, and walked over to Scourge, and to the shock of everyone, helped Rinku and Mephic to bear the wounded wolf's weight.

Scourge smiled gratefully as Sonic and his pack helped him. Once at Scourge's territory, Sonic and Mephic helped him to his den. Scourge groaned in pain as he was lowered to the floor of his den. He turned his head to Sonic as the blue wolf turned to leave, asking the question burning away at him. _Why? Why did you help me after everything I did?_

The scarred Alpha paused, looking over his shoulder with a small smirk on his lips. _I can't hate someone for things out of their control, now can I?_ Sonic walked out of the den, leaving a shocked, and gratified, Scourge in his wake. Mephic followed Sonic out after a moment's thought.

 _Sonic! Wait a moment, please!_

The Alpha turned around and growled at Mephic. _What do you want, you traitor?_

Mephic froze where he stood, staring at his former Alpha before bowing his head. Sonic glared at the grey wolf, when he noticed and heard something that caused his eye to widen. Mephic was crying, quiet sobs shaking his body gently.

 _I...I'm so sorry...please...could you give Ogilvie a message for me?_ Mephic looked up at Sonic, pleading eyes boring into the blue wolf. _I know it's too much to ask since I betrayed you all...but I want him to know, even if he doesn't believe it, even if it means nothing to him...that I miss him...that I'm sorry I hurt him..._ Mephic drew in a shuddering breath **.** _I won't ask for his forgiveness, I don't deserve it, but I want him to know I'm sorry._

The grey wolf turned slowly to walk away, head bowed again, when Sonic spoke quietly behind him. _You hurt all of us by your betrayal, Mephic, most notably Ogilvie. You and he were best friends. He's been very depressed lately, and has shut himself out from the rest of the pack. I will give him your message._

Mephic gave a weak smile, but didn't turn around or stop walking as he replied. _Thank you...Sonic._

The Alpha nodded and walked away. _We're leaving,_ he told his pack.

* * *

Once back in their territory, Sonic looked around for Ogilvie, but he wasn't there.

The purple wolf that was Blaze ran up next to Sonic, panic in her gaze. _Where is he? Where's my son?!_

 _I don't know, Blaze. He's not here._

Blaze's eyes widened and she began shaking. _He couldn't have...he didn't abandon the pack did he?!_

Sonic shook his head, he didn't know, he hadn't an answer for her. Blaze growled as she panicked even more. Deep within her subconscious, she felt something give way, and a rush of power tore through her, feeling like a raging flame. Blaze howled, then suddenly began to glow as swirling, white-hot fire surrounded her. Sonic barked in shock, backing away along with the rest of the pack. Each bone making up Blaze's ribcage grew larger. The muscle around it was forced to tear, increasing the pain in her body. Blood fell to the ground, staining her purple fur. More muscle formed to connect the sides of the tear and repair her damaged flesh. Blaze whimpered and whined, moving to lie down in pain. The rest of her body did the same, becoming larger overall. The snout of her face shortened, seeming to pull back into her face. At the sides of her new muzzle, both cheeks got larger. Blaze opened her eyes once the pain dulled to an ache. They had changed, growing duller with an outline of yellow. Pupils shrank, taking up less of her eyes. Blaze felt her nose grow bigger as well. Looking around at herself, Blaze could immediately tell her body was larger. As the fur shortened, her muscles became more defined. All four paws grew larger, claws retracting as she lay there. Tufts of fur decorated the tip of her tail as it swept along the ground behind her, now thin. Blaze looked up at Sonic as she grew taller. The lengthening fur darkened in color, matching the tip of her tail. Finally, her ears became rounded. Sonic's eyes widened. Blaze had become a lion. She roared up at the sky, worried about her son.

* * *

In Vulcan's temple, Ogilvie was lying next to his sitting father, having changed to a wolf because of the full moon. Vulcan felt a sudden tug on his power, and realized that his gift had been awakened. He smiled, and looked at his son. Ogilvie whimpered and looked at his father, tears still in his eyes.

"Ogilvie, you said that Mephic seemed to be in emotional pain, didn't you?" The Italian hedgehog sniffed and nodded hesitantly. Vulcan put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "Then I think you have a good, true friend."

 _He's not my friend,_ Ogilvie said. _True friends don't betray each other._

Vulcan looked down at his son. "You are wrong, my son. Mephic will always be your friend. His pain, evident as he fought you, was proof enough. If he wasn't your friend, he wouldn't have hesitated for a moment to fight you, nor bear any pain in the action." Vulcan smiled sadly. "Mephic simply found another friend, and is being pulled two ways, between two packs, two friends whom he cares deeply for. He is suffering as well, my son."

 _He's not my friend!_ The wolf growled again. _He stopped being that when he betrayed me!_ Ogilvie whimpered and shook his head. _I'm not going back. I'll stay here, in Rome._

His father sighed, and watched the wolf leave. He would have to find a way to get through his son's stubborn desire to cling to his anger at Mephic. But at the moment, he had to return to his forge. With a sigh, Vulcan vanished to his forge as Ogilvie whimpered before dashing off into the woods.


	26. A Friend Leaves

Chapter 26: A Friend Leaves

In the forest near Station Square in America, Sonic and his pack looked at Blaze, shocked that she had transformed into a lion. Blaze looked at herself, shocked.

 **"Wh-What happened?"**

 _I...you've turned into a lion,_ Sonic said, looking at her. _Is this the gift that Vulcan was talking about?_

Blaze thought about it and nodded. **"It must be...I can't think of any other reason for it...my panic must have Awakened it...and I don't think I'm limited to just a lion either."**

Sonic grinned. _Can you try changing into other cats?_

Blaze nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on a housecat. The swirl of fire ignited around her once more, and she began to shrink. Blaze's ears became pointed instead of rounded, and her tail fluffed out, becoming covered in long fur, and the fur on her body followed suit, though not growing as long as the fur of her tail. Blaze's muzzle became narrower, and the fangs in her mouth shrank. Her paws became smaller, and she finally finished shrinking overall. The blue wolf smiled at her as she rubbed against Sonic's legs, purring. Sonic chuckled.

 _You're cute._ he said.

Blaze purred again, laughter in her eyes. **"Why thank you, Sonic."**

 _You can talk?_

Blaze nodded and turned back into a wolf. _That is certainly going to be an interesting ability._

 _I_ ndeed, Sonic said.

There was a flash of light, and Ogilvie stood there, in his wolf form. He looked at them, and Blaze began to shout.

 _Where were you?!_ She howled as she ran over to the silvery-white wolf, covering his face in gentle licks.

 _In Rome, talking with my father..._ he looked at them. _I'm sorry...but I'm going to be living in Rome from now on. It is my birthplace, after all...and...I'm leaving the pack._

Sonic looked at him, shocked. _Why?_

The Italian hedgehog looked away with his ears pinned back. _I...I need some time to think about things..._ Sonic raised an eyebrow, and as Ogilvie was about to leave, remembered Mephic's request.

 _Mephic wanted me to give you a message,_ he said. _He told me that he misses you, and that he's sorry he hurt you._

Ogilvie looked down in thought, and looked back up at them. _Sorry?_ He asked, shaking his head. Tears were spilling down his face. _How can he be sorry about what he did to me, to us? I trusted him, and he betrayed me! He was my friend! Friends don't do that to one another, especially best friends! His apology means nothing to me!_

Sonic pinned his ear back. _He told me that he didn't want nor expect forgiveness. He just wanted me to pass on his message...even if it meant nothing to you._ Sonic looked Ogilvie straight in the eye. _He was crying, Ogilvie. He was shaking as he gave me the message. Think on that._

The white wolf said nothing, and then teleported away. Blaze and Sonic looked at each other.

 _Do you think he'll come back?_ Sonic asked.

Blaze's tail was drooping, her ears following suit. _He...he just needs time and space to think Sonic...he's reeling from what happened with Mephic..._

The Alpha sighed and nodded. _I guess I can't fault him...I'm not sure what to think myself right now...Mephic seemed to be truly suffering. What do you think, Blaze?_

 _Same. Although he did hurt Ogilvie's feelings pretty badly. I'm angry at Mephic for that._

 _I am as well...that's why I'm so confused right now..._ Sonic sighed. _I want to be angry at him...but at the same time, I want to forgive Mephic._

The purple wolf nodded sadly, simply leaning into Sonic. A few minutes later, Shadic and Silvond walked up. The Orc/hedgehog hybrid was in his Polar Bear form because of the full moon, and Shadic was a large Black Bear, creating a stark contrast between the two as they walked side by side.

Sonic looked at them and smiled. _Hello,_ he said. _What do you two want?_

 _We came to see how you were all doing,_ Shadic said with a smile, having turned into a wolf.

 _We're fine. Just talking about Mephic and Ogilvie._

Shadic looked around; he hadn't seen the Italian for a while. _Where is Ogilvie, anyway?_

 _He went back to live in Rome._ Sonic sighed, hoping the Italian would be okay.

Shadic and Silvond's eyes widened.

 _What? Why?_ Shadic gasped.

 _He's upset about Mephic, and he doesn't want to be in the pack anymore._

 _Seriously?_

Sonic nodded and sighed. Shadic looked at Silvond. The bear just shook his head sadly since he couldn't speak. He growled and walked off. Shadic sighed, changed back into a bear and followed him, both walking into the forest, an unspoken 'Follow us' in the air.

Sonic's pack followed them, and they headed for the Sanctuary. As they approached, a loud neigh was heard, and Falen cantered over to the wolves, running a complete circle around the pack before speeding up and galloping ahead. Soon, they reached the center of the Sanctuary, and Ryumara and Sengale, who were there, looked at the wolves and smiled as best they could. Both were in their respective were-forms.

Ryumara snaked her head down to the wolves as she gave a welcoming growl, and Sengale took to the air and flew off quickly, only to return with Luminescence close behind him as Falen trotted up and gave a neigh of greeting.

 **"Welcome."** Ryumara said warmly. Dragons always possessed the ability to speak.

 _It's nice to see you again,_ Sonic said. _We have come to live here._

The green dragon chuckled. **"You already told us earlier you planned on moving your pack here, Sonic, so go ahead and make yourselves at home."**

The Alpha wolf nodded with his own chuckle, and led his pack on. They reached a clearing, yawned and lay down to sleep, having decided it was good enough for the night. The pack slept through the rest of the night. The next morning, they returned to normal.

Sonic yawned, and woke up. He'd slept through the change back, along with most of the pack. The blue hedgehog looked around and saw a row of houses, then walked into one and looked around. He saw Falen, as a raven, perched on the windowsill. Falen cawed a greeting, then flew to the floor where he changed to his hedgehog/cat form.

"Welcome back," he said, smiling.

Sonic smiled back. "Good to be back. So, this'll be my home?"

Falen nodded. "Yes, it will be. This is the one you picked out right?"

"Yeah. The rest of my pack already picked out theirs."

The Guardian smiled. "Are you moving in right away, or later on?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, we are. There's some things in Station Square that we need to take care of first though." He smiled and walked out of the house. His pack was waiting for him, and he looked at them. "We need to go to Station Square." he said.

"For what?" Blaze asked.

Sonic sighed. "Last night, I had a dream. An anthropomorphic cat was being held hostage by Eggman, and I think we need to help him."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "We're going back to Station Square for a DREAM...?"

Sonic glared at his brother. "Yeah, we are...and before you say I'm crazy, I know that the dream was true...the cat spoke directly to me."

"What did he say?"

Sonic sighed, and told them.

 _He was in a dark, metallic hallway, in his hedgehog form. He blinked in confusion as he looked around. "W-where am I...?" The blue hedgehog went to take a step forward, when a weak, echoing voice spoke in his mind._

 _"Help...please, someone...help..."_

 _Sonic's eyes widened, and he spun around, racing toward where the voice seemed to be coming from. He looked around and saw that he was in Eggman's base. Sonic raced to where the voice was coming from, and saw a five foot tall anthropomorphic cat held captive in a cage. The cat had brown and white fur, yellow eyes, and was wearing a white gown and brown sandals. He looked at Sonic and spoke._

 _"Please...Help me...I've been captured by this man..."_

 _"Eggman?"_

 _The cat nodded. "If that is his name, then yes."_

 _"What do you want me to do?"_

 _"Please...could you free me from him?"_

 _Sonic smiled. "Of course I will. I'll bring my friends and we'll get you out of here."_

 _The cat smiled and the dream ended._


	27. A Forgotten Past

Chapter 27: A Forgotten Past

Everyone was staring at Sonic with wide eyes now, except for Silver, who had a confused look on his face. Something about the cat Sonic had seen seemed...familiar to the silver hedgehog.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked. "Let's go!"

He ran off as his pack, Silvond and Shadic, followed him. They had all transformed to cover the distance to Eggman's base quicker, and reached the outskirts of it by nightfall. Sonic and the others transformed back to normal, and Sonic spin-dashed into the base's wall, busting a hole straight through. They ran through the base, quickly getting rid of the robots. Sonic looked carefully for any landmarks within the base he remembered from the dream, and finally, found the room the cat had been in. He motioned for the pack to halt-Knuckles knocking one more dent into the head of a robot he had in a choke hold-and peered around the open doorway cautiously.

The cat was still in the cage. He looked up slowly as they walked inside, but his eyes widened when he saw Silver. Eggman, fiddling with a machine, didn't notice the people walking inside. What he did notice however, was his prisoner's gasp, and the thud that was Silver collapsing to the floor when he met the cat's eyes. Silver groaned in pain as images flashed through his head: images of his father, Jesus Christ, his mother, Mary Magdalene, Bethlehem, the town where he was born, but most shocking of all, the anthropomorphic cat, Abimael...his son.

Dimly, through the pain of remembering old memories, sealed memories, he heard Abimael cry out. "Father!"

Silver's eyes snapped open, and looked up at his son, standing up slowly. A determined look came to his face, and he started to glow. Sonic and the others cried out in shock as the light grew blinding. Suddenly, Silver's voice rang out, his amber eyes narrowed as they too glowed, his voice and eyes carrying an authority and wisdom no one had ever heard or seen before. "Release my son, Robotnik."

Sonic's eyes widened. _'Son?!'_

Eggman stared at the glowing silver hedgehog, noting that the light took the vague appearance of eight glowing wings. The doctor began cackling madly, to hide his sudden unease.

"Never!" He yelled. "I have taken this cat prisoner! He will never escape!"

Silver growled angrily, the light around him pulsing. He raised a hand. "I'm not giving you a choice, Robotnik. Release him. NOW."

Eggman's eyes widened. Then he smirked and called his robots. They surrounded the pack, and attacked. Silver frowned, and with a lazy, mocking yawn, waved his hand, the robots exploding where they stood.

Eggman grumbled to himself-"Useless piles of scrap..."- and pulled a lever that rose from the ground next to him. Electricity ran through Abimael's cage, causing the cat to scream. As his screams rang out, The wall behind Abimael's cage exploded, a large robot pulling itself through the hole. Silver's eyes widened.

As Eggman docked onto the robot, which looked like a demonic dragon, Abimael was pulled into the beast's chest. The cat gave a weak groan, semiconscious. Silver gritted his teeth, then rose into the air, glowing even brighter. He raised his arms above his head, then swiped them downward in a cross shape. His powerful attack of pure light sent the robot through the base, crashing through its outer wall and into the air. There, the robotic beast righted itself and let loose a challenging roar even as the cross shaped scorch make repaired itself rapidly. Eggman frowned, then suddenly directed the robot to turn tail, flying toward Station Square. The psychic hedgehog frowned and closed his eyes. Eight White wings burst from his back and he flew after the robot. Sonic and the others followed him.

"I didn't know Silver could do this!" Sonic yelled to Blaze as they ran.

Blaze was in shock. "I don't think he did either!"

Sonic had no time to reply as the pack reached Station Square. Eggman's robot was high in the air, causing havoc. He looked at the pack and sneered, directing the robot to land in an earthshaking crash. The dragon bot growled menacingly and stalked closer to the group.

"I know your secret." Eggman spoke, a mocking note in his voice.

Sonic raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, appearing to impatiently tap a foot. In reality, he was suddenly very nervous. "Oh? And what would that be, Eggy?"

"You're werewolves."

Sonic's eyes widened. "How...?"

"Come now Sonic, I'm a mad scientist. I have my ways. It wasn't too hard to figure out, actually."

Sonic glared at Eggman, his eyes flashing green-gold, and he signaled the rest of his pack. As one, they all began to attack the robot, working together seamlessly. Blaze's flames scorching and melting all they touched, Shadow's Chaos Spears piercing the robot's shell like butter. Knuckles was using his namesakes to pound large dents into the robotic dragon. Tails was glowing with a red aura, attacking the robot with his newly discovered Kitsune abilities.

Tamiel, the Chaotix and the Babylon Rogues dropped back behind some rubble, and quickly sprang out as wolves, surprising the gathering crowd of people as what they thought to be normal wolves began battling alongside their heroes. And overhead, Silver flew, sending rains of light down. They all fought hard, but nothing seemed to be working...the robot would only repair itself over and over. Finally, an exhausted Sonic dropped to all fours, and didn't notice the large robotic claw descending on him until it was too late and he was in its grip. He cried out, struggling weakly, but his strength was spent. Sonic glared at Eggman, his green eyes flickering to green gold again, the gold more prominent this time. He growled, and Eggman chuckled. A crowd of people had gathered, and were watching the fight with bated breath.

"Now then Sonic, why don't we show our audience something...Special?" Eggman grinned, his finger hovering over a button on the robot's control panel. Sonic's eyes widened as he choked, managing to speak. "No, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would!" Eggman said happily, and he slammed his finger down on the button. Sonic's eyes widened, and he began to struggle even more fiercely, but to no avail. He could do nothing but watch in horror as the claw holding him became encased in a werewolf's greatest weakness.

Silver.


	28. The Forgotten Hero

Chapter 28: The Forgotten Hero

Sonic began screaming. The weakly struggling blue hedgehog was rapidly changing, the silver that was burning him forcing it. Sonic's face extended into a muzzle, turning his pained cries to growls and whimpers, his tail lengthened, tucking between his legs. Sonic's fur became thick and darkened; his gloves and shoes splitting at the seams. As Sonic opened his mouth to cry out again, sharp fangs glinted in the sunlight. Sickening snaps rang out as his bones broke and reformed. His arms and legs turned into a digitigrade stance as his hands and feet merged from five fingers and toes to three-digit paws.

From the watching crowd, cries of shock and fear rang out. Sonic opened his eyes, emerald green replaced by molten gold. The now enraged wolf roared, glaring at Eggman, then lunged out of the silver trap and attacked the evil scientist, dragging his claws down his head. Eggman screamed in pain as the wolf wounded him. Screeches could be heard as Lucina, Vlad and Ivan jumped up, turning into bats and helping the blue wolf. Shadic and Silvond were fighting as well, the polar bear's huge paws tearing gashes into the robot.

Eggman, blood streaming from the claw wound on his head, quickly slammed his hand down on the robot's control panel, causing a protective barrier to encase him. Sonic snarled weakly, dragging his claws down the dome. He growled again, about to attack the dome again, when the backlash of being in extended contact with silver finally took its toll. Sonic whimpered weakly, staggered, then collapsed slowly onto the dome.

The dome, strong as it was, was not meant to hold the weight of a much larger-than-average wolf, and broke. Sonic fell through onto the Dragon Bot's control panel, causing the robot to malfunction. It fell on the ground with a thud as Eggman stared at the semiconscious wolf lying in his lap, shocked into silence. He gathered his wits after a moment-pushing the wolf out of the cockpit and down to the ground far below-and quickly began fiddling with the damaged control system, managing to bring the robot back online. The Dragon-like robot lurched to its feet, staggering as it gave a warped roar. Its Regeneration Systems had been knocked offline by Sonic's collapse...and it was showing in the half restored gash on the robot's side.

Shadic's eyes went wide when he saw Sonic lying on the ground. He glared at Eggman angrily. "How dare you do that to our Alpha?" He yelled angrily as his eyes became yellow slits. Then, he began to change.

Silvond, in his bear form, reared onto his hind legs to look over at his friend when he heard his angered shout. He watched in shock as Shadic's arms thickened rapidly with muscle, his fur lengthening and turning cobalt blue. Shadic's face pushed out into a short muzzle as long fangs poked out from his mouth, and claws shredded the gloves and shoes he was wearing. His chest pushed outward as it broadened. Shadic grew by a foot and a half, and finally, his tail lengthened.

Shadic roared his anger to the sky. He growled, turning back to Eggman's robot and stretching his right arm out, cracking the armor with one powerful punch. Shadic crouched down, howled and then lunged, using his long claws to tear off chunks of the damaged armor encasing the wires in the robot. The Werehog snarled as he bit down, tearing the wires out with his sharp fangs. The dragonbot roared in the closest thing to pain it could manage, twisting its head around and snapping at the beast biting into its systems. Shadic growled, tearing out more wires as he clawed at the dragon's head to defend himself. The robot shook as electricity surrounded it, and it fell to the ground, deactivated. As the Werehog looked at the robot, he turned away from it with a growl, the wires still in its mouth. Silver dropped from the sky, running over to the robot's chest, hurrying to release Abimael from the robot. Silver hugged him as he breathed a sigh of relieve, his son wasn't harmed, just unconscious. He looked up at the Werehog in shock, as did everyone else, including Eggman.

Shadic growled, glaring at Eggman and spitting out the still sparking wires as he made his way to his Alpha. Sonic wasn't moving. Eggman looked at them, and immediately took off in his Eggmobile.

 **"Yeah, you better run!"** Shadic snarled after the fleeing scientist, a smirk on his face.

As Eggman disappeared into the distance, Shadic noticed the sudden silence. He looked around at the crowd surrounding the pack. Immediately, the smile dropped from his face. The people surrounding them weren't looking too happy. They were frowning, and most looked afraid. But why? It dawned on him suddenly, as he began to change back to normal. They were afraid of them. Of Sonic and his pack. Humans didn't understand were-creatures, and their hero had just been revealed as a werewolf before their eyes...and attacked Eggman in a rage, not seeming to care if he killed the man. The crowd began to riot, shouting at the pack. Shadic picked Sonic up as others helped him, stumbling back as the humans came forward.

"Kill them!" One shouted. "They're monsters!"

Some humans raised a protest, being some of the few able to overcome their fear, but their voices were drowned out in the multitude of cries of: "Get out of here, you freaks!" and "You monsters!" Most of Station Square seemed to of forgotten all their hero had done for them.

Suddenly, a chunk of rubble flew out of the mass of people, striking Shadic across the face, causing him to drop Sonic and stumble backward with a cry of pain. More followed as other humans grabbed more rubble. Tails, standing near the middle of the pack, caught sight of a rather large chunk of concrete heading toward Sonic.

Tails' roared angrily, instantly transforming to his Kitsune form and growing rapidly, bringing down a tail to block Sonic and the rest of the pack from harm. The 200 foot Kitsune-Wolf looked down at the cowed and now silent crowd as the clattering of stones and concrete on concrete was heard, the chunks of rock falling from their numb hands.

 _/"HOW DARE YOU, YOU SELFISH BASTARDS?! Do you so easily turn on someone who has protected you for so long?!"/_ Tails snarled, his thoughts projected into every human mind present, causing many to collapse clutching their heads-some passing out-at the booming, thunderous rage ripping apart their conscious.

The humans' eyes widened in fear at the sudden mass collapsing, and the rage that filled the air. Suddenly a loud roar sounded as a dragon and two large birds flew into the city, a demonic horse galloping not far behind. Scourge's pack was there as well, and Tails smiled when he saw his other Alpha. His loyalty to Scourge had returned when Sonic had explained everything a few days earlier.

Scourge snarled angrily, a silent signal sending his pack to surround the crowd. Scourge himself turned to his hedgehog form. He stalked up to the human who threw the first stone, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snarled. "Do you not realize that the werewolf is Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of this city? He just saved you people from Eggman!"

"He's still a monster!" The man yelled. He paled at the look of utter rage that appeared on Scourge's face.

The green hedgehog threw the man on the ground. "They're not monsters, they're people!" he yelled, and walked off, signaling his pack to retreat. "These ungrateful humans are doing nothing to help," he told the wolves. "Let's get Sonic and his pack into the forest and back to the Sanctuary."

They ran off, followed by Sonic's pack and the other were-creatures. Silver was carrying the still unconscious Abimael as he followed them. Tails, saving shrank to the size of a wolf ran beside Scourge and Mephic, speaking with them.

 _/"Why are they reacting like this, Alpha?"/_ He asked.

Scourge looked at the kitsune. "Alpha? You're still calling me that?" Tails just gave a wolfish smile. Scourge sighed. "They're acting like that because humans fear the unknown...they don't understand it, and all those horrible stories of werewolves don't help in their view of us."

The kitsune nodded sadly, and they ran back to the forest.


	29. Father And Son Reunion

Chapter 29: Father And Son Reunion

Up ahead of the main group, Shadow was questioning Silver, who was no longer carrying Abimael.

"You have some explaining to do, Silver. What happened to you back there, and who's the cat? You said that he's your son."

Silver, the eight glowing wings softly beating the air behind him, was silent, still trying to make sense of it all himself. "His name is Abimael, and he is most certainly my son. I am not from this time, and neither is he. We are from Biblical times. I grew up in the town of Bethlehem; my father is Jesus Christ, and my mother is Mary Magdalene."

Shadow stared at Silver for a few minutes. Then he began to laugh. "You expect me to believe that you are the son of Jesus? He's not real, Silver! Besides, if the Bible really is true, which it isn't, it said that Jesus was never married or had any kids!" Silver frowned at Shadow. Was he an atheist? Shadow caught the frown and spoke, quietly, a small, sad smile on his face. "When you've gone through what I have Silver, you lose faith in gods."

Silver looked at him. "I'm telling you the truth, Shadow."

Shadow scoffed and looked at him. "All right, then; I'll humor you. Tell me how you and Abimael came to this time."

Silver sighed, mentally digging through his newly returned memories, trying to find the one that explained it. "I'm immortal, Shadow, so is Abimael...but that's not the only reason I'm, we're, in this time."

"What's the other reason?"

"It's still vague...but, I think I was sealed away at some point...and the seal was forcefully broken by Iblis in one of its rampages...and the backlash of it shattered my memories and locked away my powers. Eggman must have dragged Abimael through time somehow, or captured him in this time."

Shadow was confused. "How were you sealed, and why?"

Silver sighed. "I'm not sure...it's all still foggy..."

Shadow looked at him. "I don't believe you, but that's an interesting story."

He walked off. Silver sighed and shook his head, then went to see his son. Abimael was no longer unconscious, just sleeping. Silver caught up with the wolf carrying him, Rinku. He had taken the cat onto his back from Silver earlier as the silver hedgehog had become tired. Silver gazed down at his son with a small smile, stroking his head gently. The psychic flapped his wings and smiled at Rinku, who looked at him.

The wolf gave him a discreet bow. _Silver._

The winged hedgehog smiled. "Rinku, thank you for helping my son."

The wolf smiled and let Abimael down as Silver walked up to him. He kissed Abimael's forehead and the cat's eyes opened. The cat groaned, then caught sight of who was hovering over him, and smiled.

"שלום, ילד, (Hi, son,)" Silver said in Hebrew.

"אב (Father!)" Abimael cried happily, jumping up as quickly as his aching body would allow and wrapping his arms around Silver's chest in a tight hug.

Silver smiled and returned the hug. "אני שמח לראות אותך שוב גם כן, ילד. (I'm happy to see you again too, son.)"

Abimael smiled. He looked around, confused. "איפה אנחנו עכשיו? איבדתי הכרה נכון אחר כך איש...אגגמאן...לכוד אותי ברובוט הזה. (Where are we now? I lost consciousness right after that man...Eggman...trapped me in that robot.)"

Silver smiled. "אנחנו בבית המקדש. זה מקום סודי להיה יצורים. (We're in the Sanctuary. It's a secret place for Were-Creatures.)" _'Well, we're nearly there anyway.'_

"האם יצורים? (Were-Creatures?)" Abimael asked, confused.

"יצורים מיטוסיים אוהבים דרקונים, אנשי זאב, וכו'. אני אדם זאב. (Mythical creatures like dragons, werewolves, etc. I'm a werewolf.)"

Abimael's eyes widened. "אתה? איך? (You are? How?)"

Silver looked briefly over his shoulder at Tamiel and Scourge, who were walking together, talking in quiet voices with peaceful looks on their faces. "נתתי לעצמי להיות נשך לעזור לכמה ידידים. (I allowed myself to be bitten to help some friends.)"

His son smiled. "זה גדול (That's great.)"

Silver looked back down at Abimael with a gentle smile. He stood up and led his son to where his Alpha was. Sonic was still unconscious, and his brother was kneeling down beside him, as was Shadic. The two hedgehogs looked at Silver.

"Sonic's in a coma," Shadic said to Silver. "Can you do something?"

Silver's eyes widened, but he nodded. "I can use my powers to heal him, but I didn't realize it was this bad."

"Will it bring him out of his coma?"

Silver shook his head. "He'll wake up much sooner, but not right away."

The white hedgehog knelt down to the wolf and chanted in Hebrew as he began to glow. The glow slipped slowly from him, surrounding the unconscious wolf before fading away.

"How long until he wakes?" Shadow asked him.

"A few days at least." Silver sighed as he stood up shakily, exhausted from using his powers so much, so soon after unlocking them.

"האם אתה בסדר אבא? (Are you okay, dad?)" Abimael asked.

"אני ילד טוב, פשוט עייף קטן (I'm fine son, just a little tired.)" Silver smiled at his son. Abimael chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking over to his father and putting his arm over his shoulders.

He smiled, and the two continued to talk. Meanwhile, Shadow was talking to Blaze about Silver and Abimael.

"Silver told me he's the son of Jesus." Shadow was shaking his head as he said this. "I think it's complete bull."

"How come?" Blaze asked.

Shadow looked at her. "I'm an atheist; I don't believe in that kind of thing."

The cat nodded. "And I respect that...but please, do the same for Silver, would you?" Blaze placed a gentle hand on Shadow's arm. "After what Silver did today, his explanation does have some merit."

Shadow shrugged. "I'll try..." The ebony hedgehog mumbled.

Blaze smiled and watched Shadow walk away. For the rest of the walk to the Sanctuary, everyone was silent.


	30. Ogilvie's Anger

Chapter 30: Ogilvie's Anger

When they got there they went into their houses and fell asleep. The next day they woke up. Shadow walked outside, extremely worried about his brother. The ebony hedgehog quickly made his way to the Medical Ward, where Sonic had been taken as soon as they reached the Sanctuary. He looked at the comatose wolf and sighed.

Shadow turned to Luminescence, the were-Adarna Bird having kept watch over Sonic for the night. "How is he doing?"

"Not well," Luminescence said. "He hasn't moved at all."

Shadow looked back over his shoulder at his brother, worry shining in his eyes. "Please, let me know when...if...he wakes?"

Lumi smiled gently, surprising Shadow with a hug. "Don't worry Shadow. Sonic WILL wake up, and I'll let you know the moment he does."

Shadow nodded and walked off. As he exited the Medical Ward, he found himself face to face with the rest of Sonic's pack, and several members of Scourge's pack, including Scourge himself. The unspoken question hung in the air. Shadow sighed sadly and shook his head. "He hasn't awoken yet."

"That's not good," Scourge said.

"What are we going to do?" Shadic asked

Shadow sighed and massaged the back of his neck. "We'll have to be patient for now. He'll wake up eventually."

Shadic nodded. He sighed, thinking about how he became a Werehog, and looked at Shadow. "I want to know how exactly I became a Werehog."

Shadow thought about it. "I think it was triggered by your anger when you saw Sonic wounded."

"That's what I think too...but how exactly did I even get that form in the first place?"

Tamiel spoke up. "It must have been because of Sonic clawing you. It wasn't a bite...so you, and Silvond, are Half-Blooded Werewolves."

"So, Silvond is a Werehog also?"

Tamiel nodded. Mephic was looking around and looked at Blaze, wondering where Ogilvie was. The Merhog hesitated, and then timidly walked over to the purple cat. "Blaze...?"

"If you're wondering where my son is, he's left the pack and has gone back to live in Rome," she told him sternly.

Mephic's eyes widened and he flinched, but looked Blaze right in the eyes. "It's my fault...isn't it?"

Blaze nodded. "He left because he needed time and space to think. When you betrayed the pack, Mephic, you hurt him deeply."

"Is he...going to come back?"

The cat shook her head. "We don't know. If he does, it probably won't be for a while."

Mephic looked down and sighed. "Did Sonic give Ogilvie my message?" When Blaze nodded, Mephic smiled. "What did he say?"

"Ogilvie was angry. He said that a real friend wouldn't betray their friends."

The Merhog turned away, his smile becoming a frown. "He's right, Blaze. But it doesn't matter anymore. We're no longer friends."

Blaze glared at Mephic's back as she grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around. "Don't give me that! You wouldn't bother to say sorry if you didn't still consider him a friend."

Mephic looked at her. Then he sighed and spoke. "Part of me wishes you were wrong...Blaze...then I wouldn't be suffering..."

The female cat looked at him. "Why are you suffering?"

"I'm suffering because I betrayed my friend...I'm torn between them...Scourge and Mephic..." Mephic let out a loose, wavering sob.

"So, you regret your decision to join Scourge's pack?"

"No...I don't...but I wish there was some way to...not have to choose between them...if only Ogilvie could see that Scourge has changed..." Mephic sighed.

Blaze nodded and watched the Merhog walk off, his head hung low. She sighed and walked into the medical ward. The blue wolf was still in a coma. Blaze sat near Sonic's bed, quietly watching the rise and fall of the wolf's chest. She sighed and pet Sonic. The wolf twitched under her gentle touch...then whined appreciatively, shifting a little before settling back down. Blaze smiled and left, thinking about Ogilvie. She hoped that her son was doing well in Rome.

Far off in Rome, Ogilvie stifled a sneeze. He had bought a house a few days ago, and sat down on the couch, yawning. He was keeping to himself for the time being, still trying to make sense of all that had happened. Ogilvie sighed and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. Eventually, he came to the news and saw that the Pope was making a speech at the Vatican. Ogilvie smiled a bit; he was a pagan, but he still respected the Pope. A few minutes later, he got up and went into the kitchen to eat. He opened the fridge, eyeing the meager supply distastefully. He hadn't gone out to get food for a while. The Italian sighed and left the house to buy some food. He was quiet on the way to the market, barely acknowledging the friendly "Hellos." being directed to him.

Once Ogilvie reached the market, he bought some food and headed home, passing his father's temple on the way. He hesitated as he passed it, shortening his strides. He was torn, he wanted to speak with his father, but at the same time, he was angry that he was defending Mephic's decision. Ogilvie sighed and went home. He slammed the door and locked it, then went upstairs and lay down on the bed. A few minutes later, he began to cry. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the tears. Ogilvie missed his friends...all of them.

 _'Why did Mephic betray me?'_ he thought to himself. _'Doesn't he care?'  
_  
Ogilvie rolled onto his back, staring up at his ceiling. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that he was going into a depression. Ogilvie stared at the ceiling for a few more minutes...he knew he had to talk to someone...maybe his friends, but he didn't know if he was ready. The Italian shook his head and stood up, then ran to his father's temple. Once there, he looked around at all the tourists. Ogilvie grumbled under his breath. He couldn't speak to his father in front of so many humans. He would talk to Vulcan tonight. Ogilvie sighed and walked back to his house. Ogilvie unlocked his front door and entered into his house. He turned on the TV as he walked past it, not paying attention to what was on screen. He slouched into his kitchen, putting together a sandwich. Yawning, Ogilvie walked back into his living room, taking a bite of the light snack. He looked up at the TV as he slowly chewed...and froze, nearly choking.

Sonic's Pack was on screen.

His eyes widened in shock at the news report. What the hell happened? He ran over to his couch, throwing himself down on it as he watched the news report with wide eyes. Sonic was glaring up at Eggman, who was sitting in what appeared to be a massive robotic dragon. It also had what appeared to be a cat locked in its chest. Sonic and Eggman were speaking to each other, but the reporter was too far away to make out what was said. By the look on Sonic's face though, it wasn't anything good. Ogilvie watched the drawn out battle in tense silence. His eyes widened in horror as Sonic was caught in the robot dragon's claw. Sonic changed into a wolf when he came in contact with silver. Afterwards, Shadic turned into a Werehog and damaged the robot, causing Eggman to leave. What happened next shocked and enraged Ogilvie. He watched in near silent anger, shaking and growling lowly as nearly every human in Station Square turned on Sonic and his friends...then went completely still and silent. Running onto camera, Running ahead of the rest of Scourge's pack, running to Sonic and the others defense...was Mephic.

The Roman's eyes widened as he saw his former friend. Mephic snarled angrily at several humans, driving them away from Sonic's pack, then turned back to his hedgehog form. Mephic helped up Shadic, who had been struck by a rock earlier. He picked Shadic up and ran off into the forest with the others. The reporter came on screen and spoke.

"This footage was taken yesterday afternoon, when notorious Dr. Robotnik, known to many as Dr. Eggman attacked the city with a new weapon." The reporter shuffled the papers she held as she shook her head. "Many are still shocked and horrified by the revelation that our supposed hero Sonic the Hedgehog is in fact, Sonic the Werewolf...and he was not the only one. Many people living in Station Square say good riddance to his being gone, while a small few are appalled that Sonic and his friends were driven away." Ogilvie narrowed his eyes and swore. How could those humans be so cruel? The reporter on-screen sighed sadly and closed her eyes. "I am one of the few, not the many. It pains me that we could so easily turn on our long-time protector." The reporter opened her eyes and glared at the camera. "To the people of Station Square, you should think on that."

After those final words, the reporter ended the segment. The hedgehog turned off the TV and threw the remote against the wall, swearing. "Quegli uomini maledetti! (Those damn humans!)"

He growled angrily, at least one had spoken in Sonic's Pack's defense...and some had still accepted him. Ogilvie sighed and stood up, pacing around the house. Now, more than ever he wanted to go see his friends. He was worried for them...but still, he hesitated. He was wary of coming face to face with Mephic, shocked that he had so readily helped Sonic. Was what everyone was trying to tell him true? Was Mephic sorry for what he did? Ogilvie groaned as he dropped back on his couch holding his head in his hands. He didn't know anymore.

The Roman sighed and shook his head, wondering what to do. He finished his dinner and then yawned before sitting down on the couch again. A few minutes later he came to a decision and ran out of the house, heading towards his father's temple. Once he got there, he looked around. There was hardly anyone here, so that was good. Ogilvie approached his father's shrine timidly, kneeling before it.

"Pater, venit in sapientia tua. (Father, I have come for your wisdom)," he said in Latin.

The torches around his father's statue suddenly burst into flame, having been doused for the night. The statue came to life and looked at its son, smiling. Then it spoke, "My son, I cannot come to you in person, but this should suffice. What is it you need to speak to me about? Mephic?"

Ogilvie shook his head. "Etiam non vidi ... nuntium qui scite a Statio Quadrato. Et sicut Genius portabitur lycanthroporum revelata, et ejecistis eos damnant homines metu iam ex eorum patria. (It's not that...I saw a news report that was being broadcast from Station Square. Sonic and his pack were revealed as werewolves, and those damn humans have driven them out of their hometown because they fear him now.)

Vulcan, if he could move, would have staggered in shock. "What?!"

"Genius oderunt homines, quia sunt quasi vasa lycanthroporum nunc, et possederis eam, a Statio Quadrato. Illi lapides mittebant , qua monstra, et sic porro.(The humans hate Sonic's pack now because they are werewolves, and have driven them away from Station Square. They were throwing stones at them, calling them monsters, and so on.)"

Vulcan growled angrily under his breath. "How dare those pitiful humans...forsaking one so kind to them for so long! That hedgehog proved himself worthy to be a god many times over, more than most of us ACTUAL gods!"

Ogilvie looked up at his father. Vulcan was very angry, the fire snaking around his statue making this evident. "Quid igitur faciam? (What should I do?)"

Vulcan forced himself to calm down, entertaining idea of cursing the metals around Station Square. "My son, I can see that you want to go to your friends. It is upon your face, clear as day." The hedgehog nodded. Vulcan smiled gently. "Then go to them my son. Do not fight with yourself."

Ogilvie smiled. "Gratias ago tibi, pater. (Thank you, father.)"

Vulcan smiled, and his flames gently wrapped around his son, hugging him as he could not. "No my son, thank YOU. It does me good to see you smile once more. Now, go on," The statue's eyes almost seemed to twinkle with anticipation. "I have a curse to put together."

Ogilvie nodded and vanished. He appeared in the forest outside Station Square and looked around. The Italian was only going to visit, not stay for good. He sighed and walked towards the Sanctuary.


	31. A Fight Among Friends

Chapter 31: A Fight Among Friends

It took him about an hour to reach it, and when he did, he paused at the hidden entrance. He was dreading coming face-to-face with Mephic...he didn't know what either of them would do. Ogilvie hesitated, wondering what to do. He didn't have long to wonder as a voice called out his name, even as a purple blur tackled him to the ground. The hedgehog looked up at the person who tackled him.

Blaze had her arms wrapped around Ogilvie's shoulders as she hugged hum tightly, sobbing. "Ogilvie! You're back! I've missed you so much...I've been so worried!"

Ogilvie smiled. "E 'bello vederti, mamma. Non ho intenzione di rimanere, però, solo una visita. (It's good to see you too, Mother. I'm not going to stay, though, just visiting.)"

Blaze's ears drooped as she smiled sadly. "Okay son; it's still nice to see you. What made you come back?"

"Ho sentito parlare l'attacco alla televisione. (I heard about the attack on television.)"

"Then you've also heard about what when on after...?"

Ogilvie nodded his head. He had, and he was still pissed. Blaze nodded and walked off as her son followed her.

"Do you want to go see Sonic?" Blaze asked him quietly, as they entered the main square of the Sanctuary.

"Certo. Dov'è? (Sure. Where is he?)"

Blaze sighed and shook her head "He's in the Medical Ward. He's in...a coma."

Ogilvie's eyes widened in shock. A coma? He stopped where he stood, and grabbed Blaze's wrist gently. "Come? (How?)"

Blaze sighed sadly. "Silver is highly toxic to werewolves, Ogilvie...and he may have been struck over the head by a stone in the chaos after the fight."

Ogilvie grit his teeth angrily. The white hedgehog snarled under his breath, tempted to go to Station Square, but managed to calm himself down before he did anything rash. A satisfied smirk winding itself onto his face. "Non preoccupatevi madre, quegli esseri umani vili in Piazza della Stazione avranno ciò che meritano. Padre è vedere a che. (Don't worry mother, those vile humans in Station Square will get what they deserve. Father is seeing to that.)"

Blaze looked at him. "Really? How so?"

"Io non sono onestamente certo...Stava lavorando sui dettagli come ho lasciato... (I'm honestly not certain...He was working out the details as I left...)" As Ogilvie mused over it, a tiny dragon made of fire materialized on his shoulder, causing Blaze to jump in surprise, and Ogilvie to simply stare in slight shock. As the little dragon suddenly smirked, it dawned on Ogilvie what the dragon was. "Beh, sembra che il padre ha deciso di onorarci con i dettagli del suo piccolo maledizione. (Well, looks like father has decided to grace us with the details of his little curse.)"

The fire dragon smiled and spoke. "Right you are, my son. I am not here in person; this fire construct is simply transmitting my voice."

Ogilvie smiled, and Blaze spoke. "So, what's the curse?"

A large smirk grew on the dragon's muzzle, mirroring the one on Vulcan's face. "It's twofold. Since those pitiful humans seemed to value their humanity so badly, I've stripped the worst of them of it, completely. However, many humans that turned on Sonic did it out of confusion, shock and fear. Those humans, I was lenient with. They have a chance to turn human again, should they ever truly regret their actions. And the other side of the curse is thus: To the humans who turned on Sonic, metals will crumble to dust in their paws...er, hands." Ogilvie raised an eyebrow, an amused smile appearing on his face. The dragon coughed and continued. "Those who didn't turn on Sonic will find they have an incredible streak of luck. They will happen across all kinds of rare metals. Gold and Silver, and many more."

"Incredibile. Itaque nos, qui conversus est, et factus Sonic anthros? (Incredible. So, the ones who turned on Sonic will become anthros?)" Ogilvie asked in Latin.

The dragon nodded. "That's the gist of it. The ones I was lenient with will only be stuck with ears, claws, a tail and sharper than normal canines'."

Ogilvie's smirk widened. "Veniebant maledixerint vobis placet, pater. (I like the curse you came up with, father.)"

It smiled and looked at Blaze. "Do not worry for Sonic, my Wildcat. He will wake up soon."

"How soon is soon?" Blaze asked worriedly.

"With the next three days."

Blaze and Ogilvie sighed in relief and the dragon vanished. They looked at each other.

"I must say Ogilvie, you father is very...imaginative." Blaze smiled happily. "And it's such a huge weight off my shoulders...Sonic IS going to wake up!"

Ogilvie smiled. "Posso vederlo? (Can I see him?)" He asked in Italian.

"Of course. Follow me."

Blaze walked off and Ogilvie followed his mother. They came to the medical ward. Where Blaze had hesitated every day, worried for Sonic, she now strode forward with confidence, leading Ogilvie through the entrance hall. The blue wolf lay still, breathing. Ogilvie looked at him.

"Egli è in alcun dolore? E perché ha ancora un lupo? (Is he in any pain? And why is he still a wolf?)" The white hedgehog looked over his shoulder at his mother.

Blaze sighed. "He hasn't become trapped in wolf form, we think it's just his body's way of trying to expel the Silver Poisoning. And thankfully, Sonic doesn't seem to be in pain."

Ogilvie sighed and started to pet Sonic. The wolf didn't move or react to his touch. "Se non avessi lasciato...questo non sarebbe potuto accadere...mi dispiace. (If I hadn't left...this might not have happened...I'm sorry.)" Ogilvie's ears drooped slightly.

Blaze's eyes suddenly hardened. "Don't you dare say that! It wouldn't have made a difference!"

The Italian looked at his mother and sighed, then nodded. They walked out of the medical ward, and Ogilvie looked around, wondering if Mephic was here. "Is...è Mephic qui ? (Is...is Mephic here?)"

"He is," Blaze said. "Scourge and his pack are here too. Would you...like to see him?"

Ogilvie stared blankly into space for a few moments, then swallowed raggedly as he closed his eyes before opening them again and looking determinedly at his mother. "Sì. Per Favore. (Yes. Please.)"

Blaze nodded and walked off as Ogilvie followed her. They came to an area where Scourge's pack was, and stopped. Scourge was there, and looked at them.

"Hello Blaze, Ogilvie," Scourge said. "What do you two want?"

"Ogilvie wants to see Mephic, if that's alright with you, Scourge."

"That's fine."

Ogilvie hesitated and followed Scourge. The quickly made their way to a large clearing that much of the pack was lying in. Scourge didn't stop there though, he led the blue hedgehog down a small path off the side that led to a smaller clearing. Lying in a solitary patch of sun was Mephic. The hedgehog stood there, looking at Mephic. He hesitated, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Mephic?" He asked.

The wolf went stiff before turning slowly to see him. _O-Ogilvie?_ Mephic choked out.

Ogilvie nodded. Mephic sprang to his feet and ran at him, knocking the Italian to the ground and licking him. Ogilvie lay underneath Mephic, prone with surprise. He couldn't help but smile somewhat.

"Che ti prende? (What's gotten into you?)" He asked as the grey wolf continued to lick him.

As Ogilvie looked up a Mephic, he was shocked to see tears running down the wolf's face. _I'm...I'm so happy to see you!_ Mephic sniffled as best a wolf could, then reluctantly allowed Ogilvie to sit up. _I...I know you probably hate me now...but I couldn't help it...I'm sorry._

Ogilvie hesitated and nodded. "Lo faccio, ma mi sei mancato troppo. (I do...but I've missed you too.)"

Mephic's drooped ears perked up and his tail swished slowly from side to side. He sighed and nodded; that was to be expected. The grey wolf sat on his haunches and looked at Ogilvie sternly. _What are you doing here?_ He asked, with a hint of dislike in his voice. _Shouldn't you be in Rome?_

"Ho visto la notizia...sono tornato a vedere se il pacchetto era okay... (I saw the news...I came back to see if the pack was okay...)"

 _We're fine,_ Mephic spat, looking away from him. Ogilvie noticed this.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato? Sei arrabbiato con me? (What's wrong? Are you mad at me?)"

Mephic flicked his ears back and forth before he huffed. _I...I guess I am angry at you for leaving...I have no right to be angry at you because of what I did though..._

Ogilvie looked at him and sighed, then turned his back and nodded. He was angry with Mephic as well. A few minutes later, he turned to look at Mephic and began to shout.

"Perché mi hai tradito? Non ti rendi conto di quanto mi hai fatto male? (Why did you betray me? Don't you realize how much you've hurt me?)" he yelled.

Mephic flinched back, then suddenly, he growled. _I KNOW HOW MUCH I HURT YOU! But it's not just about you!_ Mephic snarled. _I didn't just betray you, I betrayed Sonic, Shadow, Tamiel...the whole damn pack, and it tore me in two! Damn it Ogilvie, you're not the only one who's hurting!_ Mephic's voice cracked on the last word, and he turned away from hedgehog.

"Eri il mio migliore amico, e gli amici degli altri! Amici non lo fanno l'un l'altro! (You were my best friend, and the friends of the others! Friends don't do that to each other!)"

Mephic roared and pounced on Ogilvie, digging his claws into the blue hedgehog. He lowered his snout to Ogilvie's face and snarled. Ogilvie tried to push the wolf off, but Mephic was too strong.

 _I KNOW THAT!_ Mephic growled. _But you need to understand one thing! I WAS TORN BETWEEN SOMEONE I THINK OF AS A BROTHER, AND ALL OF YOU! Put yourself in my paws! What would you do?!_ Mephic growled again, and then stalked away from Ogilvie. _Why don't you stop whining and open your damn eyes? I know there's no chance of my being forgiven, but you have to understand...you can't understand the feeling of being torn between two things you care about._

Ogilvie glared at the wolf, then shook his head and walked back to his mother. "Me ne vado (I'm leaving,)" he said, anger in his voice.

Mephic was silent before turning away to walk into the surrounding forest. Blaze saw the grey wolf walk off, and looked at her son. "You're leaving?" She asked Ogilvie. "But why? You just got here."

Ogilvie just shook his head angrily as he pushed gently past his mother. He vanished in a flash of light.


	32. Awakening

Chapter 32: Awakening

Blaze stared at where he'd disappeared with a sad look in her eyes. She sighed and shook her head, then walked into the forest and saw Mephic lying down next to Scourge. The grey wolf was taking a nap, and yawned, showing a mouthful of sharp fangs. Blaze noticed the tear tracks that still matted the fur around Mephic's eyes. Hesitantly, she walked up to the wolf and knelt down, touching his fur. Mephic came awake and snarled, causing Blaze to jump back.

When Mephic fully woke up, he realized who he had snarled at. He jumped up, sending the still snoozing Scourge tumbling. _Ah! Blaze, I'm so sorry! You startled me...from a not so nice dream._

Blaze looked at him. "I'm sorry to wake you...what were you dreaming about?"

Mephic looked away as his ears went down. _It was nothing..._

"What happened between you and Ogilvie? He left as soon as he came back from talking to you."

The grey wolf whimpered and looked up at Blaze. His ears laid back, and tears fell from his eyes. _We...we ended up fighting...He wouldn't even consider my side of it, and I yelled at him..._ Blaze sighed. She was about to speak when Mephic continued. _I know what I did deserves no remorse or forgiveness...but I had hoped he would at least try and understand how much it hurt me too...I guess I can't blame him though..._ Mephic whimpered, his ears pressed flat against his head, eyes dim with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Blaze said.

Mephic shook his head as a strained smile played at his muzzle. _You have no need to be. It's my fault. Ogilvie's hatred of me is only what I deserve._

"Don't say that. It's not your fault."

The wolf whimpered. Fresh tears trickled down his face, and suddenly Blaze found herself with a crying wolf on her shoulder. He whined as Blaze pet him and scratched Mephic behind his ears, trying to calm him. Sitting off the the side, Scourge watched with a sad smile. After a while, Mephic calmed down. Blaze sat next to the now sleeping Mephic, stroking his grey fur.

"He'll be fine," Scourge said as he turned into a hedgehog. "I'll watch him."

Blaze started; she'd forgotten Scourge was there. "Ah! Scourge! Alright, I'll leave him in your care...I wish Ogilvie would give him a chance...my son is so terribly stubborn..."

Scourge sighed and nodded. "I wish he would too...maybe he'll come around eventually, when the wound isn't so fresh."

Blaze smiled. "I hope so."

She stood up and moved to exit the hidden glade. With a small smile, Scourge took Blaze's place next Mephic, and resumed petting Mephic where Blaze had stopped. The grey wolf sighed contentedly, off in a happy dream...where Ogilvie was no longer angry with him.

* * *

A few days passed and Shadow was in the medical ward, looking at his brother. Ever since Blaze had let everyone know what Vulcan had told her, many of Sonic's closest friends in the pack had visited him in turns so that someone would be there when Sonic woke up. An encouraging sign had come yesterday in the form of Sonic transforming back into a hedgehog. He had also started sleeping easier. A few minutes later, he moaned and sat up. Shadow, who had fallen into a fitful nap over those few minutes, started at the low moan and toppled out of the chair that had been placed next to Sonic's bed. He stared up at his brother and Sonic stared back at him, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Sonic was fighting the urge to laugh. A few minutes later, he did just that. Shadow smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

"You're finally awake," he said. "I was so worried about you...everyone was."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Well, I'm alive. What's happened since I went into a coma?"

Shadow sighed. "Well...that cat we rescued...his name is Abimael. He's Silver's son. Silver claims that he's the son of Jesus Christ, but I don't believe that. You'll have to ask him yourself."

"I will."

Sonic got out of bed and smiled at his brother, then walked out of the tent. The blue hedgehog was met with cheers and applause, and the Alpha's smile widened. He was glad to be alive.


	33. Two Years Later

Chapter 33: Two Years Later  


A few years passed, and everything was going well. Sonic had regained his health, and his pack was living in the forest. They had created a joint pack with Scourge's pack as well; Sonic had forgiven Scourge of the things that he had done, since they weren't really his doing. Mephic had made his wolf form permanent, and was loyal to Scourge. He hadn't seen Ogilvie since the Italian's visit two years ago, and had come to the conclusion that his friendship with Ogilvie was over. The grey wolf sighed and shook his head as he walked up to Scourge, who was conversing with Sonic. The two looked up as he walked over.

"Hello, Mephic," Sonic said with a smile. "How are you?"

The grey wolf smiled back. _I'm good,_ he said. _Just...thinking about Ogilvie._

Sonic sighed and shook his head. Ogilvie was stubborn, no doubt, and it had left an impact on Mephic. The grey wolf would sometimes get depressed when thinking about his former friend, and had dreams about the white hedgehog as well.

Scourge walked up to Mephic and knelt down, petting the wolf on the back. He smiled. "Mephic, I think it's best that you don't think about Ogilvie anymore. You've been depressed lately, and thinking about him is going to make you even more depressed."

Mephic sighed and lowered his head, nodding. _You're right,_ he said.

He smiled and lay down next to Sonic and Scourge, yawning. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Meanwhile, Falen was walking through the forest with Shadic and Silvond. Shadic and Falen had become friends over the years, and were talking to each other about Falen's role as the Forest Guardian. Falen had told him many things, including something about a forest god.

"So, what about this forest god?" Shadic asked him as they walked.

Falen smiled at the hedgehog. "A god has kept watch in the form of this forest for centuries," he said. "As a Guardian, it is my job to keep it safe. The god often wakes every thousand years; in fact, it will awaken any day now."

Silvond looked at Falen, intrigued. "Really? That's cool. What does it look like?"

"Its true form is this forest, but it can change itself into an anthropomorphic hedgehog."

"Does it have any powers?"

The cat/hedgehog hybrid nodded. "It does, but once it changes, it will be weak for a few days and will have to regain its powers. That's why I must protect it."

"Sounds like you have a very important job to do," Shadic said.

The Forest Guardian smiled and they walked back to the clearing. Shadic sighed and sat down next to a tree. He saw Tamiel, Vlad, Ivan and Lucina talking to each other and smiled, glad they were getting along. He looked at Silvond, who was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked his best friend.

The hedgehog/Orc hybrid jumped, and looked at Shadic. "Oh...just thinking about Middle-Earth, wondering if I could go back there someday."

"You want to go back? I thought you liked it here."

"I do," Silvond said. "But...Middle-Earth is my home, and I have to admit, I am a little homesick. Don't get me wrong; I love it here with my friends and pack, but I feel like I should go back."

Shadic smiled. "Well then...if you do go, then I'm coming with you."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks, Shadic."

The blue hedgehog put an arm around his best friend, putting his head on Silvond's shoulder. He sighed, and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

That night, Falen was walking around the forest when a rumbling started. He looked around, alarmed, but relaxed as he saw the forest was beginning to change.

The spirit of the forest was restless now. The extensive system of roots began retracting from the ground. Tunnels through the soil filled in as soon as they had been formed. All of the roots became part of the trees. Magic pushed the trees together. Wood and leaves fused together to form one massive tree. It sat there for a few minutes as more magic came from the ground and enveloped it. Slowly, the leaves and branches changed into long quills. They came together, curving slightly as they came to a tip. Twin pointed ears came up from the front curve of the quills. Magic added more to the front, curving the front down until it was nearly flat. A small slender nose extended from halfway down the face's shape. A face formed on the lower half of the shape. Magic ripped open a mouth as indents for the eyes pushed into the face. Eyeballs filled the sockets that opened. Eyelashes formed on the lids taking shape, more prominent on the upper one than the lower. Shoulders and wiry arms formed next. Quills formed on his back, barely a quarter the size of the ones on his head. Both came from the back of his shoulders. A well-built torso took shape next, with a slight curve at the waist. Magic continued compressing and splitting the tree. Two long legs were shaped from the wood. In back, a butt defined itself at the top of them with a tail curving up from the top center of that. Hands and feet formed next and finished the carving. Everything inside took shape as muscle and skin took the place of the bark. Fur covered most of the body as breath filled the hedgehog's lungs. The spirit blinked as his heart beat and he started breathing again.

He had returned.


	34. The Forest God

Chapter 34: The Forest God

Falen blinked in shock, then bowed before the god. The yellow anthro hedgehog smiled and walked up to him.

"You have done well," it told the Forest Guardian.

"Thank you, Yum Kaax," Falen said.

Yum Kaax motioned for him to stand, and Falen did so. He looked at the god and a smile came to his face. It always was an honor to see the hedgehog, even if he was a god.

"May I ask how long you are going to stay?"

"A few weeks, at the most," the god said, stretching. "I would like to see the two wolf packs."

"Of course, my lord."

The two started to walk, and eventually got to the Sanctuary. Everyone was doing their own thing, and looked up to see the two walk in. Some people gasped when they saw the god, and bowed. Falen and Yum Kaax stopped in front of the group and smiled. Sonic walked out of the crowd and looked at Falen.

"What happened to the forest, Falen? One minute it's there, and the next it's gone. And who is this person you brought with you?"

The Forest Guardian smiled. "This is Yum Kaax, the forest god. He has been in the form of the forest for a long time, and has woken up for a time. I would like you all to get acquainted with him as he will be staying here. But be warned: he is very weak, so I will be protecting him. If he is captured, it will leave us all homeless. Does everyone understand?"

The group nodded, and walked off as the god followed them. Shadic and Silvond were talking to each other as Yum Kaax passed them.

"Falen told me about this god," Shadic said. "He protects the animals and keeps the Sanctuary safe and hidden from the humans."

"Interesting," Silvond replied. "Do you think that he could know how to get me home?"

"You'll have to ask him."

The Orc/hedgehog hybrid smiled at his friend, and blushed a little. He had recently gained feelings for Shadic, but wondered if the blue hedgehog had feelings for him. Eventually, he sighed and looked at Shadic.

"Can I tell you something?"

Shadic looked at his friend. "Sure," he said. "What is it?"

Silvond fidgeted. "I...I have feelings for you, Shadic, and I was wondering if you...liked me back."

The blue hedgehog smiled and kissed Silvond on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," Silvond said, blushing.

The two held hands, and walked away. Shadow and Luminescence were watching them, smiling.

"It's nice they confessed their feelings for each other," Shadow said, kissing Lumi on the cheek. Over the past two years, he and Lumi had been in a relationship. His brother and Blaze were also, as was Falen and Lucina.

"Indeed," Luminescence replied.

The two walked off, glad that everything was okay. In the distance, a human was watching everyone. His eyes went on the god, and he grinned before walking away.

* * *

Soon, the same human entered GUN and walked upstairs to the Commander's office. When he entered, Abraham Towers looked at him.

"Have you found them?" The Commander asked.

"I have," the GUN agent said. "The god has awakened. What do you want us to do?"

"Go to the Sanctuary tonight and burn it. Also, I want the forest god captured so we can experiment on it. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Commander."

The GUN agent walked off, and Towers grinned. Soon, he would have the power of the gods.


	35. Captured

Chapter 35: Captured  


That night, the full moon was going to show. Falen and Yum Kaax had were in Falen's house, sitting at the table and talking to each other. Ryumara and Sengale had kept watch outside of Falen's house, as the Forest Guardian had ordered them not to leave the god's side. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Yum Kaax. The guardian walked out of the house and looked at his friends.

"How are you two doing?" he asked. "Anything happen?"

"Not yet," Sengale said. "The full moon will be out soon, and the two packs were going to hunt when they transform."

"That's good. What about Silver and Abimael?"

"The two were going to go with Sonic and Scourge."

Falen nodded. "All right. Keep me posted, will you I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Sengale and Ryumara smiled and continued their duty. Falen sighed and walked back inside, then sat down on his bed.

"You seem troubled," Yum Kaax said as he sat down next to the guardian. "What is it?"

"I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," Falen told the god.

"Like what?"

"I don't know...that's why I'm keeping a close eye on you. If anything happens to you..."

The god smiled. "I'll be careful, Falen. You have my word as a god."

Falen smiled back, but then heard something. He stood up and looked out the window, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, a rocket shot through the window as Falen was thrown back. The house exploded, and Fan and the god yelled in pain as they were thrown to the ground. Sengale looked shocked as a fire started, and he dragged the Forest Guardian out of the smoldering house. Ryumara had grabbed the god, and looked around. More rockets were coming, igniting houses on fire.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonic yelled as he sped in front of them. Shadow ran up to them, panting.

"It's GUN," he said. "They're attacking."

"What? How the hell did they find the Sanctuary?"

"I don't know, but most likely they're after the god. Come on, Sonic. We have to warn the others."

He ran off, with his brother following. Sengale and Ryumara looked down at the unconscious forms of Falen and Yum Kaax, wondering what to do. They changed into their mythical creature forms and flew off with the two on their backs. Sonic had assembled his pack, with Scourge doing the same. They transformed into wolves as the full moon appeared, and ran up to the GUN agents that were invading the Sanctuary. Silvond had become a polar bear as Shadic turned into his Werehog form.

"ע נעעד תו דריוע תהעמ באכק! (We need to drive them back!)" Abimael yelled as he changed into a Seraphim, a six-winged angel.

 _Son, you protect the god,_ Silver told him. _We'll handle the agents._

Abimael nodded, looking at the white wolf. He flew towards the two mythic beats, stopping in front of Sengale and Ryumara.

"Father charged me with protecting you guys," he said, flapping his wings. "The god must not be captured."

The dragon growled, nodding. She hovered in the air, breathing fire upon some of the agents. They screamed in pain as they were burned alive, but more kept coming. The wolves were fighting them as well, killing them ferociously. Then, a rocket hit Ryumara. She roared and fell to the ground as the god fell off of her back. Smoke rose from the dragon's scales as she struggled to get up.

A few minutes later, the commander walked up, grinning. "We'll be taking the god now," he said.

He reached for Yum Kaax but suddenly, a spear of light appeared in front of Abraham as the Seraphim landed before him. "לא תהיה לך לקחת אותו. (You will not take him.)

Abraham Towers grinned and pulled out a gun, shooting at Abimael. The angel vanished and appeared behind the Commander, kicking him in the back. Abraham groaned and swung his fist at the angel, but the Seraphim blocked it and held out his hand, which was glowing. An energy beam blasted from the angel's hand and hit the Commander in the chest. He groaned and fell to one knee.

"You may have defeated me," he said. "But we will still get the god!"

A rocket suddenly blasted Abimael in the back as he gasped and fell to the ground, revealing a GUN agent behind him that had fired. Abraham grinned and grabbed the unconscious Yum Kaax, then jumped into a jeep and drove off. As the GUN forces retreated, the wolves and other creatures looked around at their burning home.

 _We have failed,_ Shadow told his brother as he scanned the flaming area. _GUN has Yum Kaax, and our home is in flames. What shall we do?_

Sonic grinned. _We go on the offensive, brother. We must attack GUN and get the god back._ He turned to face the pack. _Who's with me?_ Howls filled the area as the other wolves agreed with him. The blue Alpha smiled. _Then it is decided. Tonight, we shall prepare and head for GUN as soon as day breaks. We will get our god back. This I promise you._


	36. Rescuing The God

Chapter 36: Rescuing The God

GUN brought Yum Kaax into their headquarters and strapped him to a table. The god glared at them.

"What do you plan to do to me?" He asked.

The Commander chuckled. "Oh, nothing...we're just going to steal your powers and life force!"

"What? But why?"

"So we can study it for ourselves and learn your secrets!" He looked at one of the scientists. "Start the procedure."

The scientist nodded and hooked Yum Kaax up to a machine, then started it up. The forest god shuddered, and began to scream.

* * *

Falen groaned in pain. He had been having visions of the god, and knew he was in trouble. Suddenly, a voice rose in his mind.

 _Help me, Falen. They are killing me._

 _Yum Kaax?_ Falen asked telepathically. _Where are you?_

The god spoke. _GUN is holding me hostage and is experimenting on me. Please, come at once. I am begging you._

The telepathic connection was cut off, and Falen frowned. He rushed over to Scourge and Sonic.

"I have just received word from the forest god," he told them. "GUN is killing him. We must rescue him at once, or we will die. If he does, we will be homeless."

The blue wolf growled. _We shall go, then. Is everyone ready?_

 _We are, Alpha,_ Vlad said.

Sonic gave a wolfish smile and howled as he and Scourge ran off as the pack followed their two Alphas. As they ran out of the burning Sanctuary, Sonic looked back at it and whimpered. He didn't know what they were going to do with their home now destroyed. As they ran, the people in the city saw the wolves. Some had been transformed into anthros, while others remained human. They watched as the wolf pack ran down the street towards GUN, confused about what the pack was doing out in the open.

As they ran, Blaze looked at the anthros, then at Sonic. _Vulcan's curse is working,_ the purple wolf told her lover.

The Alpha grinned and nodded. A few minutes later, they stopped in front of GUN and looked at the military headquarters.

 _How shall we attack, Alphas?_ Ivan asked Sonic and Scourge.

The two Alphas discussed the plan with each other, and then turned to the pack.

 _We go in there and attack the GUN soldiers,_ Scourge said. _The pack will split up: one half to find the god, and the other to destroy the base.  
_

 _Who shall go after the god?_ Mephic asked.

 _I will,_ Sonic told him. _Scourge will take care of the base and soldiers._

The wolves nodded in agreement, and ran into the base. As they entered, the GUN soldiers looked at them in surprise, and started to fire their weapons. The wolves dodged the bullets, glad that they weren't silver. Lucina, Vlad and Ivan transformed into large bats and swooped down upon some other soldiers, attacking them. The soldiers yelled in pain as they were either bitten or killed. A few minutes later, they split up. Sonic took some wolves with him and ran down the corridors, searching for the room where the Commander was keeping Yum Kaax.

 _Falen, did Yum Kaax tell you where he was being kept?_ Sonic asked the black raven that was flying above them.

The raven nodded. /" _They're in the basement. Follow me. **"** /  
_

He flew ahead, and the wolves followed. Minutes later, they reached the basement and heard screaming. Sonic's eyes widened in shock, and he pushed the door open. Inside the room, the Commander had Yum Kaax hooked up to wires, and was sucking energy from him.

 _You monster!_ Shadow roared at Abraham. _What the hell are you doing to him?_

Abraham looked at the wolf; he didn't understand what Shadow was saying as it sounded like barks to him, but he had a good idea. He smirked and chuckled.

"We are sucking his life force from him, along with his powers. Soon, he'll be weak and powerless."

Falen screeched and transformed into his horse form, galloping at the Commander. He reared up and hit his hooves against Abraham's chest, who felt the wind get knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. Shadic had transformed into a Werehog and walked up to him, along with Silvond. The bear, Werehog and demonic horse looked down at the Commander as Falen put down his hoof so that Abraham couldn't move.

" **Tell us how to stop the machine,"** the Werehog said. **If you don't, I'll send my claws through your chest."**

Abraham Towers gulped as he saw the wolves surrounding him, and nodded. "There's a switch on the machine that turns it off. You can unhook the god after it's shut down...but it won't do you any good. He's too weak to do anything."

Shadic grinned, and looked at Sonic, who nodded. The Werehog looked back at the Commander and chuckled. **"Thank you for the information, Commander. You're no use to us anymore."**

He extended his arm as his hand punched through Abraham's chest. The Commander gasped as blood pooled from the wound, and fell to the ground dead. Shadic retracted his arm and went over to the machine, stopping it. He unhooked Yum Kaax from the table and draped the unconscious god over his shoulder.

 _We have him,_ Sonic said. _Let's go._

The pack ran back to the main room where they saw the other half of the pack killing the soldiers. Once that was done, they raced out of the base as a loud roar sounded. Ryumara, in dragon form, flew over GUN's headquarters and breathed fire upon it, burning the building. Then they raced back to the Sanctuary, glad that their mission was complete.


	37. Yum Kaax's Plan

Chapter 37: Yum Kaax's Plan  


As Falen, Ryumara and the pack ran back to the Sanctuary, Falen looked at Yum Kaax. His breathing was erratic; sometimes it was fast, and other times was slow. The cat/hedgehog hybrid gulped, hoping that the god would live. He wasn't sure what would happen if he died. His mind was filled with hatred at the thought of what GUN did to the god; without his energy, Yum Kaax would die. They had to make sure that enough energy was left in his body. Once they got back to the burned Sanctuary, Yum Kaax was rushed to the medical tent.

"What happened to him?" Ryumara asked.

Falen looked at her, "Those damn GUN agents experimented on him, taking away his energy. He has very little left, and we're not sure what to do. Yum Kaax's energy is of the gods."

Blaze looked up, and walked inside. _Vulcan is a god. Can he help?_

The hybrid looked at the purple wolf and shook his head. "Each god's energy is different, Blaze. However, gods can transfer energy into each other's bodies for a time. Its effects will be temporary, though."

Silver had an idea and walked up to the hybrid. _I'm basically a god, so my energy would work. May I?_

Falen stepped aside so that the white wolf could do his job. Silver closed his eyes and concentrated as his body began to glow. His energy surrounded him as some of it snaked into Yum Kaax's body. The forest god grimaced in pain and the glow died down. His breathing slowed until it was normal. Silver opened his eyes and smiled.

 _It is finished. He will live for at least a day._

"Why a day?" Shadic asked. "Couldn't you make it longer?"

The white wolf shook his head. _I am afraid that_ _GUN's experimentation has shortened his life force. He will only live with the energy I gave him, but it will soon wear off._

Falen sighed, lowering his head in shame. "I have failed. As his protector, I was supposed to keep him safe. Now, because of me, he will no longer be with us, and we won't have a home."

"When will he wake?" Silvond asked the Forest Guardian.

"Tomorrow, at the latest." He yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed...it's been a long night."

He walked out of the tent and the others followed him, deciding to get some sleep too. Before long, everyone was asleep.

The next day came and the wolf pack had changed back to their normal selves, with the exception of the wolves with Scourge who had changed permanently. Sonic yawned and sat up, looking around. A frown came to his face when he looked at the burned Sanctuary.

 _'How are we going to fix this?'_ he thought. The blue hedgehog sat up and looked at his pack. Vlad, Ivan and Lucina were talking to each other, along with Silvond and Shadic. He walked up to the group and smiled. "What are you five talking about?"

Vlad jumped, whirling around and hissing, baring his fangs. When he saw that it was only Sonic, he relaxed.

"Sorry," the former vampire said. "We were just...talking about Yum Kaax. He woke up half an hour ago, and is talking with Falen."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked, grinning. "Let's go see him!"

He ran off as the five people followed him. The other people in the pack joined, and soon there was a crowd surrounding the tent. Falen walked out and saw them, smiling.

"Yum Kaax is awake," he said, and everyone cheered as the yellow hedgehog walked out beside the Guardian. Then Falen spoke again. "However, he is very weak. If anyone wants to talk to him, you are free to do so. He and I have spoken, and have come up with a plan to save the Sanctuary as well as the forest. After answering your questions, he will tell you of that plan."

The forest god smiled and looked at everyone. A few minutes passed, and Sonic spoke.

"Are you feeling well?" The blue hedgehog asked.

Yum Kaax shrugged. "A little," he said. "The energy that Silver gave me is at least keeping me alive for the moment."

"מה אתה חושב כאשר האקדח הותקנו לניסיון ב לך? (What were you thinking when GUN was experimenting on you?)" Abimael questioned.

"I thought that I was going to die. I prayed for you to all come and rescue me, and my prayer was answered."

The questions went on for half an hour. Silvond was the last to speak. "Is it possible for you to transport me and Shadic to Middle-Earth?"

The god looked at the Orc/hedgehog hybrid for a few minutes before nodding. "I can," he said. "When would you two like to leave?"

"Tonight," Shadic said. "Is it possible for us to come back here?"

"I can make it so that the two of you can travel freely between Earth and Middle-Earth."

He cast a spell at the two, and smiled. A few minutes later, Yum Kaax grimaced in pain and fell to the ground. He pushed himself to his knees, gasping for breath.

"I am...weak," he said. "Listen to my plan now: Falen and I have discussed it, and we would like one of you to take up my legacy as the new forest god after I die."

Everyone's eyes widened, and discussed it with each other. A few minutes later, Shadow walked up. "I will do it," he said.

The god nodded, and cast a spell at Shadow. Then his breathing stopped, and he passed away.


	38. Gift Of The Forest

Chapter 38: Gift Of The Forest

Shadow walked up to the body of Yum Kaax, kneeling beside him. It began to glow and faded. The black hedgehog's eyes widened as yellow energy went into his body. causing him to groan in pain. A few minutes later, the glow surrounding his body faded and he looked at Falen.

"What happened?" He asked the Forest Guardian.

"Yum Kaax transferred his energy into your body," Falen told Shadow. "You will gain his knowledge and memories, along with transforming into the forest. You will become the new Forest God."

"When will that happen?"

"Any time."

"Will I be able to change back?" Shadow asked.

"You will not," Falen said. "However, you will awaken every millennia like the previous god did."

Shadow nodded in understanding, and turned to Sonic. His brother ran up and hugged him.

"I'll miss you, Shads," Sonic said. "But at least you'll still be here, just in the form of a forest."

Shadow smiled and broke the hug. He talked to the others about what he was going to do, and then turned to Falen. "You'll take care of me, right?"

"Of course," the cat/hedgehog hybrid said. "I am the Forest Guardian, after all."

The black hedgehog sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself to transform. Magic swirled around him and he felt himself changing. His fur turned to yellow with patches of green on it. Shadow's quills changed position as well. A few minutes later, he looked exactly like Yum Kaax. He started growing taller, changing as he did so. His fur became brown bark, his feet changing into roots that sucked into the ground. The transforming hedgehog raised his arms as they became tree branches, leaves growing on it. Finally, his head transformed into a tree top. The tree stood there as its roots snaked out across the clearing, causing bushes and trees to spring up. Soon, a forest was in full bloom.

Sonic and the others looked around, impressed. Magic swirled around the forest as the burned Sanctuary repaired itself. Once that was done, Falen smiled.

"We have a new god," he said. "He shall protect us for eternity."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night, Silvond and Shadic were ready to leave. They walked outside their home and saw Sonic and his pack waiting for them.

"So, you two are leaving?" The Alpha asked.

Shadic smiled. "Yeah, we're going to Middle-Earth. Don't worry, we'll be back one of these days."

"Take care of yourselves."

"We will," Silvond said.

A bright light surrounded the two, and they vanished. When they appeared, they were in Middle-Earth. Shadic looked around in awe.

"So this is where you live?" he asked his lover.

The orc/hedgehog hybrid kissed him. "It is. Let me show you around."

He ran off. Shadic smiled and followed him, knowing his life with Silvond would be a good one.


	39. Epilogue

Epilogue

A thousand years passed, and the wolf pack was living safely in the Sanctuary with Falen and the other were-creatures. True to Falen's word, the forest protected them. It grew steadily throughout the years and some said that they heard it speak in the wind. Sonic and his wolves made their wolf forms permanent in order to be more in tune with nature, and to communicate more easily with each other. Once day, Mephic came over to Sonic and looked at his other Alpha.

 _I am just wondering...is Ogilvie going to visit again soon?_

The blue wolf looked at Mephic. Ogilvie had been visiting the pack once a month, but still lived in Rome. _He said he would come back next month._

Mephic nodded and walked away. He and Ogilvie had forgiven each other, and were friends again. The grey wolf was happy for that, and often looked forward to Ogilvie's visits. He sighed, and lay down next to Scourge.

 _How are you doing, Mephic?_ The green wolf asked him.

 _I am fine,_ Mephic answered with a smile on his face. He saw Tails sleeping beside Scourge, and chuckled. Scourge saw this and licked the kitsune, who smiled. A few minutes later, the forest started rumbling, causing everyone to look around.

 _What's happening?_ Ivan asked Falen.

"It's waking up," the Forest Guardian said.

The forest started shrinking and soon became a yellow hedgehog. Shadow looked at everyone and smiled. "Hey," he said.

Sonic saw his brother and his tail started wagging, running up to Shadow and standing on his hind legs, licking the god happily. Shadow laughed and hugged his brother. "I missed you too, Sonic. How is everyone?"

 _They're great,_ Sonic said in wolf language. _Everyone's doing just fine here. How long can you stay?_

"I can stay in this form for a few days, then I have to return to being a forest."

 _How do you like that form?_

A smile came to Shadow's face. "I love it."

 _That's good to hear,_ Blaze said as she walked up beside Sonic, who had gotten down on all fours again.

The god nodded. "Now...why don't you take me to the others? I'm sure they'd love to see me again, even if it is for a few days."

Sonic and Blaze turned and walked off as Shadow followed the two wolves, looking around. He was glad to be back.

* * *

A few days later, Shadow transformed back into the forest. Sonic looked up at it and smiled.

 _'We'll see you in the next thousand years, brother,'_ he thought. _'Keep us safe.'_

He walked away, but stopped as he heard a voice in the wind. _I will,_ it said.

The blue Alpha wolf chuckled and walked off, glad that Shadow was protecting them.


End file.
